


Segundas oportunidades

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 63,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces la vida te da segundas oportunidades. Para Snape, fue Remus. Para Sirius, cuidar de Harry. Para Draco y Harry… el uno al otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para missginni en el [Ai_sinfronteras](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com/10408.html#cutid1)  
>  de las Navidades del 2009.

—Solo ves lo que quieres ver, Lupin.

—Pero Severus, mira el mapa. El mapa nunca miente.

— ¡Aparta ese mapa de mi cara! Te aferras a esa probabilidad porque no quieres aceptar que es culpable. Nunca lo hiciste.

—Tú no le conocías como yo.

—En eso te equivocas. Conocía muy bien a Sirius Black. Sé mejor que tú de lo que es capaz.

—Éramos críos, Severus. Después de tanto tiempo y no logras olvidar, no perdonas. Lo noto cuando a veces me miras de ese modo. Como me miras ahora. ¿Aún me ves como aquel merodeador desgarbado que te gastaba bromas? ¿Aún no me has perdonado por aquella noche en la casa de los gritos? ¿Qué piensas de mí cuando me besas, cuando me haces el amor?

—No estamos hablando de eso ahora.

—Nunca lo hacemos, Severus, ése es el problema. Pero en esto tienes que apoyarme. Estoy seguro de que fue Pettigrew el que entró en la habitación de Harry.

— ¡Pettigrew está muerto!

—… Está bien.

—Lupin. Lupin, espera. ¡Remus!

— ¿Sí?

—No te olvides de tomar la poción esta noche.

***~***~***

Horas más tarde, Severus Snape se desprendía de la capa invisible y apuntaba a su amante con la varita, en la casa de los gritos.

—Lo sabía. Estaba seguro. Y aun así duele, Lupin, —escupió el nombre intentando devolver todo el dolor que sentía al verle al lado de Black. Escogiendo estar a su lado, una vez más.

—Severus, no te precipites. Yo tenía razón. Pettigrew está vivo, —se justificó Remus.

—No me cuentes más patrañas. Estabas con él. Todo este tiempo le has ayudado.

— ¡No! Intenté explicártelo esta tarde, sospechaba que Peter estaba vivo, y tenía razón. Sabes que es un animago no registrado…

— ¿Se lo has contado a _él_? —preguntó Sirius, incrédulo.

—Ahora no, Sirius, —le rogó Remus, conociéndolos a los dos.

—Sí, ahora no, _chucho_ , —añadió Snape, sabiendo lo mucho que irritaría al animago que conociese también su secreto.

El rostro de Sirius se congestionó, y se abalanzó sobre el oscuro profesor a pesar de que éste le apuntaba con su varita. Remus se colocó rápidamente en medio, bloqueando con su cuerpo el encontronazo. Quedó de cara a Snape, recibiendo una mirada de odio y decepción que le partió el corazón.

Antes de que ninguno de los tres reaccionara, un grito les detuvo—: ¡Basta!

— ¡Tú cállate, Potter! —le respondió Snape—. Esta vez no saldrás airoso, te lo aseguro. De ésta te expulsan, a ti y a tus amigos.

— ¡No te metas con Harry ahora! Sigues siendo un chivato de mierda, _Snivellus_.

—La venganza será muy dulce, Black, —le contestó en voz baja, ladeando la cabeza para esquivar a Remus—. Esta vez no te podrás escapar, y voy a estar presente cuando los Dementores te den el beso, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Sirius tembló ostensiblemente, hasta Remus pudo notarlo a su espalda. Harry se conmovió sabiendo cómo le afectaban a sí mismo esos seres repugnantes.

Decidido, Harry le arrebató la rata a Ron y se la tendió a Snape, que ya le apuntaba con la varita después de retroceder dos pasos y alejarse de los dos merodeadores.

— ¡Compruébelo! Si no cree al profesor Lupin, entonces pruebe que este animal es solo una rata.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Hasta Sirius comprendió la importancia del momento, y no lo estropeó con una de sus ocurrencias.

Snape no tenía intención de obedecer a Potter. Ni pizca. Pero en su interior sentía un pequeño rescoldo de duda, y la cálida mano sobre su hombro le acabó de convencer. Si después de todo resultaba ser una rata, al menos se quitaría a Black de encima de una vez por todas.

Un destello de luz azul y blanca salió de su varita. Durante un momento, el animal se quedó petrificado en el aire, en una extraña posición. Después de un destello cegador, Scabbers cayó al suelo provocando que Ron gritara su nombre. Pero lo que apareció en su lugar no respondía a ese nombre, ni era mascota de nadie más que del Señor Tenebroso.

Peter Pettigrew.

La fea y sucia cara del hombre estirado en el suelo buscó rápidamente de entre todos los rostros que le miraban estupefactos, el que pudiera manipular mejor con sus lloriqueos. Escogió a Harry, equivocadamente; el chico estaba demasiado atónito como para dejarse embaucar, y en cuanto comprendió el significado de su presencia, se apartó de él asqueado. Luego dirigió sus tretas a cada uno; ya intentando acusar a Sirius, o dar pena a los chicos, hasta que Snape se hartó de sus artimañas y le lanzó un _desmaius_ que acabó con su incesante parloteo.

En el silencio que siguió al desplome del menudo cuerpo, se fueron agrupando por parejas a su alrededor, como si buscasen reafirmarse entre ellos después de los insólitos acontecimientos; Hermione se acercó a Ron, preguntándole en susurros por su pierna herida; Harry se aproximó curioso y tímido a Sirius Black, buscando a su padrino en el que hasta hacía tan solo unos momentos había sido su enemigo; Remus se quedó mirando la escena, enternecido ante el torpe acercamiento de su amigo con su ahijado, hasta que notó un peso sobre su hombro derecho. Al girarse, Snape retiró la mano que había apoyado sobre él para llamar su atención. Sabiendo que el severo hombre no aceptaría ningún acercamiento delante de nadie, Remus le dedicó una de sus comprensivas sonrisas, sabiendo perfectamente que buscar su contacto era el modo en que su amante intentaba disculparse por no haber confiado en su instinto.

Confortado por la cálida sonrisa, Snape se hizo cargo de la situación sin que nadie se lo discutiera; incluso Black estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo. Él mismo encabezó la salida, ocupándose de que Pettigrew levitara ante él. Remus ayudó a Hermione a llevar a un renqueante Ron, dejando que su amigo siguiera hablando con Harry al final de la cola.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa entregar a Pettigrew? —le dijo Sirius a Harry bruscamente, mientras avanzaban por el túnel.

—Que tú quedarás libre, —respondió Harry.

—Sí, —dijo Sirius—. No sé si te lo ha dicho alguien, pero soy tu padrino.

—Sí, ya lo sabía, —respondió Harry tímidamente.

—Bueno, tus padres me nombraron tutor tuyo, —dijo Sirius solemnemente—, por si les sucedía algo a ellos. Por supuesto, comprendo que prefieras seguir con tus tíos. Pero... medítalo. Cuando mi nombre quede limpio... si quisieras cambiar de casa... 

A Harry se le encogió el estómago.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vivir contigo? —preguntó, incapaz de creer que algo tan maravilloso le fuese a suceder a él—. ¿Abandonar a los Dursley? 

—Claro, ya me imaginaba que no querrías, —dijo inmediatamente Sirius—. Lo comprendo. Solo pensaba que... 

—Pero ¿qué dices? —exclamó Harry con miedo de perder semejante oportunidad—. ¡Por supuesto que quiero abandonar a los Dursley! ¿Tienes casa? ¿Cuándo me puedo mudar? 

Sirius se volvió hacia él. Los dos se detuvieron a escasos pasos del final del túnel, dejando que los demás salieran por él.

— ¿Quieres? ¿Lo dices en serio? 

— ¡Sí! Ni te imaginas lo en serio que lo digo…

En el rostro demacrado de Sirius se dibujó la primera sonrisa auténtica que Harry había visto en él. Pero pronto se perdió cuando unos gritos se escucharon fuera del túnel. El hombre corrió hacia la salida, pidiéndole al chico que se quedara allí, cosa que por supuesto Harry no hizo.

— ¡Remus! —gritó Sirius al encontrar a su amigo desencajado, transformándose a la luz de la luna.

—No te acerques, Black, —le aconsejó Snape, que aún levitaba a Pettigrew, mientras que con su cuerpo bloqueaba a los chicos.

Sirius pasó por su lado dirigiéndole una despectiva mirada. Se colocó ante su amigo como tantas noches de luna llena había hecho, musitándole palabras de consuelo mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor, mientras sus huesos mutaban y su piel se abría, dejando paso al crespo pelo que crecía en ella.

— ¡Sirius! —gritó Harry, creyendo a su padrino (y sus esperanzas de una vida mejor), en peligro.

—Tranquilo Potter, —dijo Snape—, el profesor Lupin se ha tomado la poción.

Esas palabras no le calmaron, pero se obligó a esperar junto a Ron y Hermione, hasta que la transformación del hombre lobo se completó y éste se quejó con un fuerte aullido a la luna.

Snape se quedó traspuesto ante la imagen de su amante convertido en lobo. Era soberbio, impresionante. Aterrador. Sabía que habría tenido que ser él el que le ayudara en esos duros momentos, no el entrometido de Black, pero Remus tenía razón, la experiencia que había sufrido a los dieciséis años todavía se interponía entre los dos. Aún sabiendo positivamente que bajo aquella fiera apariencia estaba su sosegado compañero, no podía evitar que un pánico irracional le alejase de él. Y esos impactantes ojos de color miel lo sabían… Sin dirigirse al lobo, aún sabiendo que podría entenderle perfectamente, le dijo a Black—: Quédate con él. Yo llevaré a Pettigrew y a estos entrometidos al castillo.

Sirius no quedó muy convencido, pero el lobo mordió su andrajosa ropa y le empujó hacia el sauce boxeador, que aún permanecía inmóvil. Cuando pasaron al lado de Harry, el hombre se detuvo, sin querer separarse de su recién encontrado ahijado.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien, —le calmó Harry, viendo en sus ojos que tampoco quería dejarle ir—. Los Dementores aún están en los terrenos. Déjame hablar primero con Dumbledore.

Ante la mención de esas horrendas criaturas, Sirius asintió y se dejó llevar por los tirones que el lobo le daba a su ropa, convirtiéndose en perro antes de entrar en el hueco bajo el árbol.

La imagen de los dos animales jugando antes de marcharse juntos, agrandó el dolor que sentía Severus en su interior. Cada día se repetía que para él no significada nada la relación que mantenía con Lupin. Y cada día le costaba más creérselo.

Se giró al sentirse observado, para encontrarse con que una intensa mirada verde le estaba estudiando, extrañado. Endureció su expresión mientras ponía a los chicos en marcha hacia el castillo, recordándose una vez más que el dichoso hombre lobo solo había vuelto a su vida para complicársela, y que puesto que no significaba mucho para él, lo mejor sería dejarle de una vez antes de que trastornara demasiado su vida. Sí, pronto tomaría medidas. Un día de estos…

***~***~***

Pettigrew acabó esa noche en Azkaban, como debiera haber hecho hacía doce largos años.

Sirius fue indultado.

Snape recibió la Orden de Merlín, tercera clase, por atrapar al traidor y salvar a tres estudiantes.

Lupin no pudo compartir la gloria, por hallarse indispuesto esa noche. Pero fue compensado con creces, la noche siguiente.

Pese a todo, Harry aún no sabía a dónde iría cuando se acabase el curso, al día siguiente.

— ¿Profesor Lupin? —llamó antes de entrar en el aula, una vez más en aquellos días.

—Harry, —suspiró el hombre, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Ya no sabía qué decirle al pobre chico, obviamente ansioso por conocer su futuro. 

—Aún no sé nada de Sirius, Harry. Se pasa el día en el Ministerio, intentando arreglar los papeles de tu custodia. Ten paciencia, estas cosas van lentas, entiende que después de su pasado se tienen que asegurar antes de darle…

— ¡Pero ya no hay tiempo! —le interrumpió el chico, desesperado—. Mañana se acaba el curso, y si no lo consigue tendré que volver con mis tíos.

Remus le abrazó cuando vio que los brillantes ojos acuosos empezaban a desbordarse. Por encima del hombro del chico, dirigió una preocupada mirada a su amante, del que Harry no se había percatado y estaba sentado en el sofá del fondo de la clase.

—Sabes que Sirius lo conseguirá, ¿verdad? Aunque vayas a casa de los Dursley, será tan solo por unos días, como mucho. Luego…

Harry deshizo el abrazo y se limpió la cara con la manga de la capa. Cuando Remus volvió a ver sus ojos, ya no brillaban en absoluto. Estaban rojos, pero completamente apagados.

—Ya… gracias profesor, —se despidió antes de darle rápidamente la espalda.

—Harry, ¿tienes ya la maleta…? —Pero el chico no le escuchó, habiendo salido rápidamente por la puerta.

—No sé para qué te preocupas, —se oyó desde el fondo del aula—, simplemente está enfurruñado porque por una vez no le han salido las cosas como él quiere.

—No estoy seguro, Severus, —dijo acercándose al sofá y sentándose a su lado—. Está muy alterado, como si no quisiera volver a casa de ningún modo. ¿Crees que pueda sucederle algo? —le preguntó, preocupado por la exagerada reacción de Harry.

—Que está muy mimado, eso le ocurre. Olvídate de él ahora, estabas admirando mi Orden de Merlín…

Riendo, Remus siguió “admirando” la condecoración que su amante tenía en la parte interior de su capa. Había que aprovechar que Severus estuviera de tan buen humor esos días, no era cosa que sucediera muy a menudo.

Y aunque no coincidía con la opinión que tenía Snape de Harry, aparcó el problema en su mente para dedicarle toda su atención al hombre que amaba.

Después de todo, el hijo de James era ahora responsabilidad de Sirius…

***~***~***

Cada kilómetro que recorría el Expreso de Hogwarts hacía más infeliz a Harry.

Por una vez se había visto libre de regresar a esa odiosa casa donde no era bien recibido, y su mala suerte se había ocupado de desbaratar su oportunidad. En el fondo sabía que su padrino no iría a rescatarle. Porque alguna estúpida ley se lo impediría, o quizás los Dursley no lo permitirían, tan solo para hacerle desgraciado.

Durante todo el viaje tuvo que soportar las mal disimuladas miradas de compasión que le lanzaban Ron y Hermione. Pero no se molestó porque sus amigos comprendían su abatimiento y respetaban su silencio.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la estación su ánimo se encendió con la imagen que le esperaba en el andén.

— ¡Sirius! —gritó entusiasmado, corriendo hacia su padrino.

Nunca nadie le había esperado al bajar del tren, ni siquiera le habían ido a despedir. Se sentía especial e importante entre los acogedores brazos que le rodeaban. Aunque solo fuese una persona, se sentía parte de una familia, más real que lo que había sentido el año pasado en casa de los Weasley.

—Sirius… —sollozó, emocionado. Quizás se había compadecido demasiado de sí mismo, y las cosas iban a mejorar por fin.

—Harry, —le contestó su padrino, contento con el recibimiento—. Tenía ganas de verte.

— ¡Yo también! ¡Al final lo conseguiste!

La expresión de Sirius se ensombreció de pronto, y Harry supo que, al fin y al cabo, no se había equivocado esperando lo peor.

—No, lo siento. Aún no. Pero no puede faltar mucho. Me han tenido bailando de un departamento a otro pero… —se detuvo al ver el rostro alicaído de su ahijado. Se lo acarició con cariño y trató de consolarle—: Harry, es cuestión de tiempo. Ahora hablaremos con tus tíos y en cuanto tenga el papeleo arreglado…

— ¡No! —gritó alarmado—. No hace falta que hables ahora, —añadió, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo—, cuando me recojas ya los conocerás.

—Ya que estoy aquí... es lo correcto, Harry.

—Pero hasta que no sepas nada no hace falta hablar, ¿no?

—Sabes que no me voy a rendir hasta que vengas conmigo, ¿verdad? Si es eso lo que quieres, —le preguntó, confundiendo la ansiedad del chico con desconfianza.

— ¡Sí! ¡Claro que quiero! Es solo que… mejor que no te conozcan, de momento.

Harry temía que los Dursley estropeasen de algún modo su futuro con Sirius. Como por ejemplo dejándole en ridículo o hablando mal de él delante de su padrino, haciéndole cambiar de idea sobre la custodia.

—Te avergüenzas de mí, —dijo el hombre con voz derrotada, creyéndose la causa de que el chico no quisiera presentarle a sus familiares.

— ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Está bien. Vamos. Pero seguro que solo me ha venido a buscar mi tío.

—Genial, pues hablaremos con él, —comentó Sirius más animado. Se había tomado su papel de padrino muy en serio, y quería entrar cuanto antes en la vida de su ahijado—. Deja eso, yo lo llevo.

Y encantando el baúl lo empujó hacia la salida mientras Harry se giraba hacia sus amigos, que se habían quedado a una distancia prudencial escuchando en silencio. Se despidió de ellos con un gesto mudo y se enfrentó al muro que le separaba de la parte muggle de la estación, rogando que su tío Vernon hubiera vendido muchos taladros ese día y estuviera de buen humor.

***~***~***

Tuvo que salir hasta la calle, donde como siempre le esperaba su tío al lado del coche, oteando desconfiado a su alrededor.

A Sirius no le gustó que un chico de trece años tuviera que ir solo por el mundo muggle, ni mucho menos que Harry insistiera en llevar él el baúl para no levantar sospechas. Estaba molesto por eso, pero cuando vio el modo en que el hombre recibió a Harry, se acabó de crispar.

—Vamos chico, sube tus cosas al coche y vámonos de aquí, —escupió el hombre con enojo, sin saludar siquiera a su sobrino.

—Tío Vernon, —empezó Harry prudentemente —, éste es mi padrino.

— ¿Tu padrino? —preguntó el hombre contemplando a Sirius con desprecio—. Tú no tienes padrino, —le contestó al chico, sin separar su amenazante mirada de semejante sujeto.

Sirius estaba indignado. Siempre había rechazado las ideas de su familia, pero ese muggle estaba cambiando de repente su forma de pensar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarle de ese modo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar así a Harry? Sabiendo que su nombre era bien conocido en ambos mundos, y no positivamente, le tendió la mano fingiendo buenos modos mientras se presentaba amenazadoramente—: Sí lo tiene. Y su nombre es Sirius Black.

Vernon Dursley apartó la mano con que iba a estrechar, a regañadientes, la del criminal. Oh, sí, conocía ese nombre, el verano pasado había salido en los periódicos y en la televisión. Sabía que el raro de su sobrino acabaría trayéndole la desgracia a su familia…

—No se acerque a mí o a mi familia, ¡criminal! —gritó, llamando la atención de los transeúntes.

Sirius se arrepintió al momento de haber retado al hombre. No era un buen comienzo para su nueva y responsable vida. Cambió su comportamiento inmediatamente, disculpándose y reivindicando su inocencia, hasta que comprobó que era inútil intentar hacer entrar en razón a semejante muggle ignorante.

Se despidió de Harry prometiéndole con la mirada que no le fallaría, aunque por dentro se preguntaba si sería posible.

Se quedó de pie a las puertas de ese edificio rojo donde los muggles entraban y salían frenéticamente, viendo desmoralizado cómo Harry se alejaba mirándole tras los cristales traseros del coche. No se dio cuenta de que un grupo de taxistas le estaban rodeando hasta que notó un flujo de magia rozarle y hacer que los muggles huyeran en desbandada con la mirada desenfocada.

Al girarse se encontró con un numeroso grupo de magos pelirrojos. 

El hombre, que aún estaba guardando su varita, se presentó como Arthur Weasley. El nombre le sonaba, y cuando vio al amigo de Harry supo por qué.

—Soy Sirius Black. Lamento lo de la pierna, —se disculpo señalando al chico que avanzó hasta colocarse al lado de su padre, después de tenderle la mano también.

—Yo soy Molly, la madre de Ron, —se presentó la mujer, estrechando cálidamente su brazo—. Y somos nosotros los que le debemos las gracias por salvar a nuestro hijo de esa… rata, —añadió, situándose después al otro lado de su hijo menor.

Percy se quedó detrás, incómodo ante las miradas que estaban atrayendo. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar de su rata. No acababa de creerse que Scabbers hubiera sido un hombre todo ese tiempo.

Ginny se asomó tras su madre, curiosa ante el padrino de Harry.

Fred y George se abalanzaron sobre Sirius espontáneamente, estrechando sus dos manos a la vez, antes de colocarse al lado de su padre.

Ante semejante grupo, Sirius se sintió intimidado. Miró nerviosamente de un adulto al otro, sin saber qué decir, hasta que el amigo de Harry le dio un pequeño codazo a su padre, que le ofreció—: Sería un honor para nosotros que visitara La Madriguera, nuestro hogar.

La formal invitación le incomodó. Harry le había hablado mucho de su amigo, y sabía que se trataba de una familia de sangre pura. Por experiencia tendía a desconfiar de las formalidades, aunque el instinto le decía que aquellas personas eran muy diferentes de su soberbia familia. Aún así, intentó excusarse—: Sería un honor, pero la verdad es que tengo que ir al Ministerio. Como sabrán, estoy tramitando la custodia de Harry.

—No le será fácil, —le avisó el padre, desconcertándole—. No son buena gente, —añadió, señalando la calle por donde había desaparecido el coche que se había llevado a Harry.

Sirius entendió que habían presenciado su metedura de pata y se avergonzó. Atusándose el pelo, nervioso, intentó explicarse—: Ha sido culpa mía, ha reconocido mi nombre y…

—No ha sido culpa suya, créame, —le calmó Molly, acercándose a él para poner una alentadora mano sobre su hombro—. Venga a casa, necesita saber lo que le vamos a contar.

Esa proposición despertó su interés—: ¿Conocen a la familia de Harry?

—Personalmente no, pero… —Molly fue interrumpida por los gemelos.

— ¡El año pasado tuvimos que rescatarle! —dijo Fred.

— ¿Rescatarle? —preguntó Sirius horrorizado.

— ¡Habían puesto rejas en su ventana! —dijo George.

— ¡Chicos! —le conminó su madre, viendo la súbita palidez en el rostro de Black. La idea de que Harry hubiera estado igual de encerrado que él le horrorizó.

—No le daban de comer, —comentó Ron, acabando de convencer al hombre.

—Por favor, cuénteme, —le pidió a la madre, con los ojos llorosos llenos de incredulidad y furia contenida.

—Aparézcase con mi marido, yo tengo que ir por la red Flú con los niños, —le ofreció Molly, comprensiva.

—Creo que… mejor iré con ustedes, —decidió, viéndose incapaz de aparecerse en ese estado y, estando desentrenado como estaba.

—Harry es parte de nuestra familia también. Llámame Molly.

***~***~***

Era una delicia rendirse al placer de besar aquellos ávidos labios que se le entregaban sin reservas.

Los dos solos en las habitaciones de su amante; amante que pensaba mantener al menos durante el periodo vacacional. Sabía que debía alejarse de la tentación, que aferrarse a él solo le acarrearía problemas. Uno no debe nunca bajar la guardia, no debe entregarse a riesgo de sufrir después. Pero era tan fácil hacerlo con Remus… con él podía conservar su carácter frío y arisco, podía mantener las distancias que le hacían sentirse seguro, porque nunca era él el que se exponía iniciando el contacto. Aunque lo deseara. Con su amante no le hacía falta rebajarse a asediarle, porque Lupin siempre contestaba a su sutil reclamo. Le bastaba con sostener una mirada largamente; el roce fugaz de una mano sin que llegase a ser una caricia… entonces él respondía, siempre ansioso, siempre dispuesto. Hasta le permitía hacerse un poco el difícil, pasando por alto la acostumbrada mueca o el gruñido de fastidio, insistiendo hasta conseguir lo que él mismo había buscado.

Se estaba en la gloria entre aquellos cálidos brazos, besándose lánguidamente sobre la cama, centrado en esa boca con la que soñaba por las noches, con cada pliegue y deliciosa curva. Sí, soñaba con su boca y sus manos, esas elegantes y finas manos de pianista que desentonaban con sus cicatrices y su ropa desaliñada.

Por eso debía dejarle, porque cada día se metía más en su vida, en su mente y bajo su piel.

Pero se estaba tan bien ahora que los inoportunos niños no estaban infectando el castillo… comidas para dos, plácidas como nunca había tenido, y lánguidas lecturas vespertinas, que habitualmente solía romper él mismo con una mirada o un gesto, para acabar donde estaban en ese momento: besándose en _crescendo_ , dejando que el deseo les inflamara lentamente, sabiendo los dos perfectamente a dónde les iba a llevar la pasión.

Sin insidiosas interrupciones.

Todo el verano sería así, sencillamente perfecto, como nunca lo había vivido.

Luego, más tarde, cuando el curso empezara, haría lo que debía hacer… se prometía a sí mismo mientras se abandonaba bajo el ardiente peso de su amante.

— ¡Remus! —se oyó de pronto desde la salita.

Snape cerró los ojos, intentando contener su furia. Los alumnos no estaban, pero quedaba el peor estorbo de todos. Sirius Black.

—Espérame —le susurró su amante mientras se deslizaba hacia los pies de la cama—. Y tú también, —dijo en voz baja a la altura de su entrepierna, besando la erección que había provocado con su roce.

Por una vez obedeció, sintiéndose un intruso en la vida de su amante. Pero así debían ser las cosas, ¿verdad? Una relación discreta y voluble, que pronto se acabaría… su excitación bajó de repente. La presencia de Black, seguro. Se acarició distraídamente, intentando mantenerse a punto para continuar enseguida con el placer, apenas iniciado. Su mente intentó centrarse únicamente en el cuerpo que esperaba con ansia, pero no pudo evitar que su percepción de Remus contaminara su lujuria. En lugar de limitarse exclusivamente a su cuerpo delgado y sus portentosos atributos, sus fantasías fueron más allá, recreando los gráciles movimientos de su cuerpo al quitarse la ropa, la suave caricia de sus manos cuando le desnudaba a él, la sosegada oscilación de su cuerpo cuando le cabalgaba perezosamente…

Se apretó fuertemente sobre la ropa, para evitar el orgasmo al que las visiones de su amante le estaban empujando. Al salir de su fantasía, se abrió a las percepciones exteriores y le llegó la irritante voz de Black filtrada a través de la puerta—: ¡No lo voy a permitir!

Se le encogió el corazón al pensar que el chucho quería interponerse entre su amante y él. Quería dejarlo, sí, pero lo haría cuando él quisiera, no cuando lo decidiera su particular pesadilla de la adolescencia.

Se levantó, recolocándose impúdicamente, y se quedó tras la puerta, manos y oreja pegadas a ella. No le fue posible escuchar la respuesta de su sereno Remus, pero no le costó oír la atronadora voz de nuevo gritando—: ¡Es una aberración, y no permitiré que siga ocurriendo!

Eso sí que no. Sirius Black no había vuelto de Azkaban para insultarle y salir indemne.

Se puso la capa y salió de la habitación, dispuesto a defenderse con furia, sin plantearse que lo que en realidad le importaba era salvaguardar su relación.

Cuando advirtió la cara de asombro que puso el ex presidiario al verle, supo que se había precipitado. Cosa que no acostumbraba hacer en absoluto. Influencia de Lupin, sin lugar a dudas. Una cruz más en la columna de los contras.

— ¿Snape? —preguntó Sirius estupefacto. Sin embargo, sin esperar ninguna clase de explicación, sacudió la cabeza como si intentase apartar de ella pensamientos desagradables y comentó como si nada—: Me voy a ver a Dumbledore.

Severus se quedó atónito ante la indolente reacción de Black. Lo sabía. Sabía lo suyo con Lupin. Y parecía que no era precisamente la raíz del altercado que habían tenido. Dirigió la mirada hacia su amante, que le respondió con una media sonrisa, torciendo el labio superior de aquel modo que le incitaba a morderlo. Definitivamente tenía que abandonarle. No podía permitir que se tomara lo que tenían demasiado en serio, y si se había confesado a su amigo, significaba que ya había tomado un lugar importante en su vida.

Perdido en esos ojos color miel, no se percató de la importancia que tenía en la suya propia.

—Sirius espera, no te precipites, —rogó Remus de pronto, viendo que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Como si pudieras evitarlo, —dijo Snape, metiendo cizaña.

Remus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y se dirigió de nuevo a Sirius—: Ni siquiera tienes pruebas.

— ¿Pruebas? ¿Qué mierda de pruebas necesitas? —le preguntó, airado.

—No le hables así, —le amenazó Snape, poniéndose territorial sin poder evitarlo.

No supo lo cerca que había estado de ser atacado por un perro rabioso. Pero Remus sí, porque él conocía ese temblor en el labio superior, a pesar de estar tan apretado contra el inferior que casi habían perdido todo su color. Intentando distraerle, le ofreció—: Quédate a comer y lo discutimos.

— ¿A comer? ¡¿A comer?! —gritó—. ¿Vas a ser capaz de comer tranquilamente sabiendo que Harry va a pasar hambre?

Remus contrajo la cara de dolor, como pocas veces Snape había visto en el discreto profesor. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Potter pasando hambre?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Black? —inquirió entre descreído y desconcertado.

—Nada que te interese, Snape, es privado, —le contestó secamente. Le había prometido a su amigo que no hostigaría a Snivellus y lo cumpliría, pero lo que no iba a hacer era tratarle como a un amigo.

—Se trata de Harry, Severus, —le confió Remus, ganándose un gruñido—. Sirius dice que sus tíos le han castigado sin comida.

—Seguramente se lo merecía.

Esta vez no hubo contención posible. Como si fueran de nuevo estudiantes, Sirius atacó a Snape con sus manos, gritándole mientras le sacudía por la ropa—: ¡Maldito cabrón rencoroso! Te alegras de que estén maltratando al hijo de James, ¿verdad? ¡A un niño!

Remus logró separarlos estirando de Sirius, sin querer abrir la veda de los hechizos. Le acercó al sofá y casi había logrado sentarle, cuando Severus (testarudo como él solo) replicó —: ¿Qué demonios dices de maltrato? Potter siempre ha sido un niño mimado.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Severus? —le preguntó Remus, sabiendo que el profesor conocía a Harry desde hacía más años que él.

Snape meditó su respuesta. Potter no se comportaba como un niño maltratado. Aunque por experiencia propia sabía que no todos reaccionaban con timidez y apocamiento. Pero por otro lado, él mismo se pasaba la vida quejándose a Dumbledore de su Gryffindor consentido, y el director nunca le había contradicho. Y el viejo hombre lo sabría… ¿o no?

—En qué te basas para hacer esa afirmación, —le preguntó secamente a Black, obviando el ataque que acababa de recibir. Evidentemente estaba afectado por lo que hubiera escuchado de su ahijado. Y él no iba a arriesgarse a su furia contestando sin tener más datos.

—Los Weasley me han invitado a su casa para hablar de Harry. Son muy amables, la madre le quiere como un hijo más, —añadió dirigiéndose a Remus—. Me ha contado que el año pasado sus hijos cogieron un coche muggle encantado que tenía su marido y fueron a buscar a Harry, porque no habían tenido noticias de él en todo el verano. ¡Le tenían encerrado, Remus! Con rejas en las ventanas. ¡Y no le daban apenas de comer!

—Conozco ese coche. Y supongo qué hijos irían a buscarle. Los Weasley siempre han sido problemáticos, pero esos gemelos se llevan la palma. Seguramente se inventarían la historia para justificar su aventura.

— ¿Invención? ¿Y su madre también miente? ¡Le tuvo que hacer un jersey a Harry en su primera Navidad en Hogwarts porque no recibía regalos! Sus tíos le enviaron una moneda muggle. ¿Te lo puedes creer, Remus? Ni un juguete. ¡Ni siquiera ropa nueva! Su amigo ha dicho que llevaba la ropa vieja de su primo. —Se calló, pareciendo que había acabado de lamentarse. Pero con los ojos perdidos en un punto de la habitación, siguió hablando a su amigo, sin mirarle a la cara—: ¿Te acuerdas del primer cumpleaños de Harry, de la escoba que le regalé? —Remus asintió, intentando asimilar lo que le estaba contando su amigo. A pesar de estar impresionado, notó que Sirius estaba mucho peor, así que le obligó a sentarse y se colocó a su lado, escuchando pacientemente su trastornado parloteo—: No la disfrutó muchos meses. Y todos aquellos regalos, los bloques cambiantes de Alice, aquel peluche horrible que le trajiste tú… no pudo disfrutar de nada. Nada. Si hubiese estado aquí para él…

Sirius se perdió en una realidad alternativa, donde Peter había ido a parar a Azkaban doce años antes y él había criado a Harry. Su mente aún se dispersaba a menudo, acostumbrada a hacerlo en prisión.

Mientras tanto, la despierta mente de Snape repasaba los detalles de la vida del chico que había vigilado atentamente durante tres años. No podía recordar un solo obsequio que trajera de casa, a diferencia de los paquetes semanales que recibía Draco, o los mensuales que él mismo se encargaba de dosificar a algunos alumnos de su casa. Todo lo que había presenciado había sido la entrega de las dos escobas, y sabía bien que habían sido compradas por magos; McGonagall y sus ansias de arrebatarle la copa de quidditch; y Black ese mismo año, intentando mimarle más de lo que ya estaba. Aunque lo de la ropa tenía fundamento. La verdad es que no recordaba haber visto a Potter con ropa muggle. Lo que era inusual en los que provenían de su mundo, que solían cambiarse los fines de semana. Potter solía llevar el uniforme aún en Navidades.

La duda existía, y le reconcomía. ¿Podía haber estado tan cegado por el rencor, como para no reconocer a un niño maltratado, cuando él mismo había sido uno?

Debía asegurarse, y si había alguien que conocía la verdad de la vida familiar de Potter, ése era Dumbledore. Y si había alguien a quien el viejo confesaría semejante abuso, ése era él. Desde luego no lo haría ante esos dos Gryffindor angustiados.

Observándoles, corroboró que estaban perdidos en su angustia. Black aún murmurando incoherencias y Remus… Remus con el rostro contraído de desazón y remordimiento. Y sabía por qué. Él sí habría podido estar ahí para Potter. Si lo que decían los Weasley era verdad, Potter había crecido desatendido y agraviado, y Lupin estaría pensando en esos momentos que él habría podido evitarlo. Bien sabía él lo que era desear estar en otra familia, imaginar que alguien le adoptaba y escapaba de aquella pesadilla. Si aquello era verdad, Remus sufriría. Y aunque quisiera dejar su tentador y arriesgado afecto, no quería ver sufrir a aquel hombre que se le había entregado sin reservas.

Tenía que extraer la verdad, y pronto.

Puso la mano en el hombro de Lupin, arriesgando una caricia confortante en su cuello al ver que Black estaba tan perdido en su perorata que no presenciaría su debilidad. Si inclinó hacia esos ojos que le miraban desesperados, queriendo recuperar la insensata esperanza que siempre había en ellos. —Voy a ver a Dumbledore, —susurró en su oído, besando su oreja con la excusa del movimiento de sus labios—. Todo ha sido un embrollo de esos demonios pelirrojos, ya verás.

Y salió resuelto de la habitación, dejando detrás a un padrino desolado y un pobre hombre perdido en su conciencia…

***~***~***

—Señor director.

—Pasa, pasa, Severus. Y relájate, estamos solos y en vacaciones. Pensaba que el haberte quedado en el castillo iba a mejorar tu humor.

El viejo siempre accedía a sus pocas peticiones, pero luego se aseguraba de recordarle de vez en cuando que estaba en deuda con él. Si no fuera porque sabía que había sido Gryffindor, juraría que habría sido un digno miembro de su casa.

—Si mi humor es amargo es por culpa del mismo de siempre, Albus. —Decidió no mostrar sus cartas hasta conocer las del director. Aún no sabía qué papel tenía exactamente en la crianza de Potter, aunque conociéndole seguramente sería uno de los principales responsables.

—Hmm… —Dumbledore fingió meditar, cuando los dos sabían quién irritaba siempre al profesor—. No sé qué habrá podido hacer Harry ahora, Severus. Que yo sepa está con su familia.

Bien. No había tenido que sacar él el tema. —De eso precisamente se trata. De su familia.

Los dos eran hombres de pocas palabras. Cuantas menos fuesen pronunciadas, menos riesgo de que algo se filtrara. Además eran hombres de secretos, la mayoría de los cuales compartían. Pero Severus estaba comprobando que algunos no. Le sostuvo la mirada a su mentor mientras conversaban con los ojos.

—Lo sabes. —No fue una pregunta, pero Snape asintió con la cabeza de todos modos—. La conciencia de los Weasley. —Tampoco esta vez parecía haber dudas. Pero aunque estaba en lo cierto, Severus fingió confusión y lo negó, salvaguardando la confianza que la familia había depositado en Black—. Hagrid pues. —Esa podía ser información valiosa, si no le satisfacían las explicaciones del viejo. Lamentándolo ligeramente por el semigigante, no lo negó, aunque tampoco lo corroboró, dejando que el director sacara sus propias conclusiones—. El querido Hagrid. Tiene un corazón tan grande como su boca.

Dumbledore rió despreocupadamente, aunque no engañó ni por un momento a su profesor, que le conocía desde hacía tanto; le había molestado la indiscreción, y mucho. Les sirvió a ambos unas copas de hidromiel, sin ser necesario preguntar gracias a la fuerza de la costumbre. Cuando las llevó levitando hacia la salita adyacente al despacho, Snape supo que la charla que iban a tener era de suma importancia para el director.

—Sabes que no soy un hombre cruel, Severus, y menos con los que me importan. Pero me conoces desde hace suficientes años como para saber que he tenido que hacer cosas deplorables en nombre de un bien mayor.

En nombre de un bien mayor. Cuántas atrocidades se habrían cometido con esa piadosa excusa como estandarte. ¿Qué bien mayor justificaba la infancia de un niño? Él sabía bien lo que era eso. Y por el rostro contrito del viejo, la de Potter había comprendido algo más que ayuno y ropas viejas.

— ¿Realmente valía la pena? ¿ _Todo_ por lo que ha tenido que pasar el niño? —Descubría su comodín con esa suposición. Albus sabría que, dado su pasado, no se escandalizaba fácilmente, mucho menos cuando se trataba de Potter, el chico al que había atacado durante tres años. Si lo que le había contado Black era todo lo que había sucedido, se descubriría su bluf.

Pero los ojos del director brillaron de repente, acuosos de pena y remordimiento.

Maldita sea, ¿qué le habían hecho a Potter?

— _Todo_ ha sido necesario, hijo mío. Desde la alacena hasta la ropa, desde los castigos hasta los trabajos forzados a los que ha estado sometido desde muy pequeño, todo por el bien mayor. Y por mi culpa también.

Parecía realmente contrito al bajar la mirada, y realmente caían gotas dentro del vaso de hidromiel. Pero Snape no presenció semejante contrición. Estaba muy lejos, atrás en el tiempo, encerrado en el “armario de los castigos”. El terror que le producía ese cubículo detonó su primer “accidente” mágico, a los cuatro años. Un _lumos_ que le costó quedarse toda la noche en la sucia oscuridad de esas cuatro paredes que tanto odiaba y temía.

Cuando volvió en sí recuperó la entereza para contener sus preguntas. Se suponía que sabía todo aquello, más tarde ya investigaría, sabía dónde encontrar respuestas. De momento recompuso su determinación agradeciendo que el director estuviese distraído por sus propios fantasmas.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Snape sin necesitar más especificaciones.

—Porque el día que se quedó huérfano no fue el final definitivo de Voldemort, y tú más que nadie lo sabes, Severus.

Su propia conciencia dio un vuelco esta vez. Sabía a lo que se refería el viejo. Por lo que seguía en ese colegio y la razón por la que haría lo que le pidiera llegado el día. Para purgar su culpa por haber filtrado la Profecía. Dumbledore tenía la teoría de que aún no se había cumplido, y que algún día el Señor Tenebroso regresaría para enfrentarse al chico que sobrevivió.

—Sabes que no estoy del todo convencido de eso. Además, no sé qué relación tiene con que Potter se haya criado con una familia que lo maltrate.

El director se enderezó en la silla, creciéndose ante la velada acusación. Rellenó su vaso de hidromiel sin ofrecer más a Severus, que ni siquiera lo había probado, y le explicó calmada pero tensamente—: Lo creas o no, volverá. Y debemos estar preparados. Harry también. Por eso le dejé aquel día en la entrada de aquella casa, donde sabía que sería infeliz. —Un trago de fuerte licor aclaró su garganta, que parecía negarse a colaborar—. Si Harry se hubiese criado con una familia de magos, ahora sería exactamente como tú le has acusado de ser todos estos años. —Snape se estremeció cuando Dumbledore dejó en sus hombros parte de la culpa. Viejo manipulador—. Mimado en exceso y pagado de sí mismo. Débil y demasiado confiado.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Todos estos años me dejaste difamar al niño acusándole de ser un consentido… —le recriminó, sabiendo el por qué, pero no el para qué.

—Eso también era necesario, hijo, —contestó, con voz rendida—. Aún con la infancia que tuvo, sabes cómo le recibieron en el colegio. El niño que sobrevivió en Hogwarts. Casi todo el profesorado le trata del mismo modo.

—Incluido tú, —se atrevió a apuntar.

—Incluido yo. Entiende que debe confiar en mí, Severus.

 _“Sí, como los cerdos en los ganaderos que les llevan al matadero”_ , pensó cruelmente Snape. —Pero no en mí.

—No es necesario. Quizás algún día pueda enterarse de todo lo que has hecho por él durante estos años. Por ahora eres una figura necesaria. Negativa, pero necesaria. Harry no debe confiarse ni en Hogwarts. Tu constante azote le recuerda quién es, le hace más fuerte y menos confiado. En lo que se debe convertir para vencer a Voldemort cuando llegue el día. —El hombre mayor divisó por un instante el resentimiento que Snape no pudo ocultar—. Vamos Severus. Tampoco te obligué a comportarte como lo has hecho, ni lo fomenté en ningún modo. Si no recuerdo mal, siempre te advertí que juzgabas mal a Harry.

—Lo que me ponía más en su contra. Y tú lo sabías. 

—No me culpes a mí si actuaste contra un crío llevado por tus ansias de venganza.

En ese momento lo supo. Había sido tan manipulado como Potter. Todos aquellos años pensando que Dumbledore confiaba en él más que en el resto, y en realidad era uno más de los peones de su tablero. El mismo tablero que había utilizado el Señor Tenebroso con él mismo como pieza.

Se levantó, dominando apenas su furia. No podía cortar los hilos con que le ataba. Pero al menos cortaría los de Potter. Le debía eso al menos—: Potter ya está criado. Ya no le hacen falta más maltratos. Black quiere hacerse cargo de su educación.

Dumbledore suspiró. Evidentemente, no era la primera noticia que oía sobre eso. —Sirius está lleno de buenas intenciones, pero es un iluso si cree que le darán la custodia de Harry habiendo pasado doce años encerrado en Azkaban, aunque sea su padrino y por muy inocente que fuera. Tú mejor que nadie sabes qué clase de tutor sería. 

Casi podría reír al pensar que tan solo el día anterior le habría dado la razón. Y aunque de hecho se la dio, asintiendo respetuosamente, en su interior no podía estar más en contra. Dejó sobre la mesa la copa que no había probado, y de dirigió a la puerta, donde la voz de Dumbledore le detuvo.

—Severus. Hay fuerzas en juego mucho más fuertes que la comodidad de un muchacho. No puedo entrar en detalles, pero debes saber que la sangre de Petunia Dursley es vital para proteger a Harry, y solo seguirá siendo así mientras el chico viva en su casa.

Evidentemente el viejo conocía hasta la menor de sus expresiones. Por ello le había echado una migaja, al apreciar reticencia en su asentimiento.

Esa vez puso más ahínco en fingir su aquiescencia.

***~***~***

Black parecía haber salido del shock en que le había dejado, porque al entrar de nuevo en las habitaciones del profesor de defensa, su espalda se convulsionaba entre los brazos de Lupin.

¿Cómo les decía a esos dos Gryffindor que el hijo de su difunto mejor amigo no solo había sido privado de comida y ropa, sino seguramente también físicamente maltratado, sin que reaccionasen sin pensar e hiciesen algo que acabarían lamentando todos?

Confiando en la serenidad de su amante, asintió gravemente ante aquella intensa mirada.

Al ver su reacción comprendió que realmente no había esperado una confirmación. El normalmente considerado Remus, se apartó de su angustiado amigo y escondió su sufrimiento dándoles la espalda mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos en la librería del fondo.

Desposeído de consuelo, Black superó su consternación y le miró también en busca de respuestas. Lamentablemente, el _chucho_ carecía de la apacibilidad de Lupin.

—Déjame pasar, —le espetó, plantándose frente a la puerta desde donde Snape había calculado la situación.

—No te precipites, Black, —le aconsejó sin tener verdadera confianza en que siguiera su recomendación.

—Harry no estará ni una noche más en esa casa, —expuso, decidido—. Dumbledore puede ayudarme con…

—Piensa un momento, por una vez en tu vida, —le frenó Snape, exasperado —. Si sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y no hizo nada para cambiarlo, ¿por qué lo iba a hacer ahora? ¿Para dejar a Potter en manos de un hombre que ha pasado doce años encerrado, apartado de la sociedad?

Sirius le miró con furia e intentó llegar a la puerta golpeando el hombro de Snape con su costado. Unas fuertes manos le inmovilizaron antes de llegar siguiera al quicio.

— ¡Escúchame, maldición! —exclamó Snape, forcejeando—: Si quieres sacar a Potter de esa casa, la última persona a la que debes acudir es Dumbledore. Créeme Black, en este asunto estoy contigo.

A pesar de percibir la sinceridad que desprendían esas palabras, Sirius siguió lidiando con Snape, mientras su mente intentaba asumir que Severus Snape estaba de su lado.

—Maldita sea, Black, —Snape aprovechó su altura para balancearle y empujarle contra el quicio de la puerta—. Estás ofuscado. En este estado no le harás ningún bien a Potter. Y créeme, la falta de comida y ropa no es lo peor que le sucede en esa casa.

Esa frase sí llegó clara a través de la furia que había en su mente. Cesó de forcejear mientras registraba lo que había escuchado, un sentimiento más fuerte que la ira anidando en su pecho. Pena y dolor por su Harry, el pequeño en el que centraba los pocos pensamientos alegres que le permitía la bruma de los Dementores en Azkaban.

Empujando con tosquedad a Snape, logró librarse de su férreo agarre, pero en lugar de salir por la puerta que ahora tenía libre, se dirigió de nuevo al sofá, enterrando el rostro de nuevo tras sus manos. En ese estado sería incapaz de hacer un solo reproche a Dumbledore, mucho menos enfrentarse a él por la libertad de su ahijado.

Severus compadeció al pobre diablo y sus fantasmas, pero era el único modo de frenar su inconsciente empuje.

Por desgracia, la jugada también había afectado a su amante. Sin haberse cambiado de posición, ahora más que apoyarse en la pared parecía como si quisiera arañarla con las manos, de tan crispadas que las tenía. Desde su posición al otro lado de la estancia, podía apreciar la blancura antinatural de sus nudillos.

Comprobando que Black siguiera tan fuera de juego como hacía un momento (la cara todavía oculta entre sus manos), cruzó la habitación en cuatro zancadas y se colocó a la espalda de su amante, sin imponerle su presencia, tan solo quedándose tras él, rozándole apenas con su cuerpo, intentando traspasarle consuelo con su calor. Nunca había sido bueno relacionándose, mucho menos íntimamente, pero Lupin parecía amoldarse a él perfectamente, siempre tomando lo que le daba como si fuera justo lo que necesitara. Ni le exigía más ni le reprochaba cuando no había nada. En ese momento supo aceptar lo poco que le daba, entendiendo que su compañero jamás tendría la iniciativa de dar un paso más habiendo una tercera persona delante; sus manos se relajaron, quedando planas contra la pared. Su cuerpo pareció aplacarse también, cambiando incluso el peso para apoyarse, no tanto en la pared, sino en el inmejorable sostén que tenía a su espalda. Suspirando, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió los ojos que llevaba mucho rato cerrados (no queriendo enfrentarse a la cruda realidad). Estaban rojos, pero no solo por la luz que recibían después de la oscuridad en la que habían estado sumidos. Severus lo comprendió y se inclinó él mismo para besarlos con dulzura. Un segundo después, racionalizando lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó de él, aunque antes de hacerlo le susurró un confortante—: Lo sacaremos de ahí.

Luego, convencido de que era el único en esa habitación con la cabeza suficientemente fría como para poder manejar la situación (coincidiendo casualmente con que también era el único Slytherin en ella), se sentó en una silla de espaldas al resto, aislándose para pensar.

—Severus, —le sacó de su meditación Remus, después de haber estado hablando a sus espaldas en molestos murmullos—, ayúdame a hacer entrar en razón a Sirius, quiere secuestrar a Harry.

Snape sí prestó ahora toda su atención a los hombres que discutían en el sofá. Esa solución no se la había planteado, pero tenía que reconocer que, aunque típica del imprudente de Black, la idea no estaba nada mal como último recurso. No pensaba dejar a Potter en esa casa si podía evitarlo de algún modo.

—Severus, tú también no… —se quejó Lupin al leer en su rostro que se lo estaba planteando.

Definitivamente, su amante empezaba a conocerle demasiado. Era cómodo que leyeran su expresión hasta el punto de ahorrarle explicaciones, pero no, no estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio de una relación estable. Valoraba demasiado su intimidad y su indemnidad.

—Como último recurso, —apuntó, aparcando el tema.

— ¿Qué demonios le han hecho a Harry? —preguntó Sirius, incrédulo ante el grado de implicación que estaba mostrando Snivellus con el hijo de James. ¡Incluso acababa de apoyar una idea suya!

—Muy acertado, Black, el aire puro te sienta bien. —Un gruñido respondió a la pulla —. Primero hay que descubrir exactamente en qué condiciones está Potter. —Siempre había podido equivocarse al interpretar al director. No lo creía, aunque le gustaría poder hacerlo—. Pero después… creo que deberías empezar a utilizar tu apellido y pedir ayuda a tu familia —aventuró, lanzando la idea que había estado madurando en su mente.

—Ya lo he hecho, —contestó Sirius sorprendiendo a los otros dos—. Mi prima tiene una hija auror. Pero no creo que pueda hacer mucho en el Ministerio, apenas lleva un año trabajando en el cuerpo de aurores.

Los dos profesores intercambiaron miradas. No era la familia a la que Severus se refería, y Remus lo sabía. Aunque le advirtió con la mirada, Snape siguió con su plan primigenio—: Pero tienes otra prima que _sí_ tiene influencia en el Ministerio.

Sirius tardó un poco en descubrir de quién le estaba hablando, pero cuando lo hizo, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la boca, gritando—: ¡Tú estás loco! ¿La prima Narcisa? ¿La que se casó con un Mortífago?

Entre los indignados ladridos del perro, y las quejas entre dientes del licántropo, Snape entendió que convencerles de que Lucius era su única oportunidad de enfrentarse a Dumbledore, era poco menos que imposible. Al menos en esos momentos. Veríamos qué sucedía cuando tuviesen que escuchar por lo que había pasado el hijo de su mejor amigo.

—Está bien, —cedió, al menos de palabra—, voy a hablar con Hagrid. Él me podrá hablar de la vida que llevaba Potter con su familia. Vosotros esperadme y reflexionad sobre…

—No hay nada que reflexionar. Voy contigo, —dijo Black.

Lupin no dijo nada, pero dejó clara su intención de ir también poniéndose de pie al lado de su amigo.

Snape se encogió de hombros y se giró, saliendo de la habitación hacia la cabaña del gigante, atento a los pasos que le seguían. Se permitió una ladina sonrisa. No solo le interesaba que le acompañaran para que cambiasen de opinión sobre los Malfoy, con su presencia se aseguraba además de que Hagrid bajara la guardia que ante él mantendría. A eso se le llamaba cazar dos leones de un solo hechizo.

***~***~***

Hagrid era un hombre de acción, siempre se le había dado mejor actuar que pensar. Pero aunque no fuera muy despierto, la gravedad en los rostros que le miraban le dio una pista de qué hacían en su cabaña Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape. Aunque éste último le sorprendía bastante: en tantos años apenas le había visitado un puñado de veces en busca de algún ingrediente forestal.

El tacto tampoco era uno de sus fuertes—: ¿Le ha pasado algo a Harry?

Snape levantó la mano hacia Black, indicándole que le dejara hablar a él. Lo que no tenía intención de hacer, pero era un modo de asegurarse de que el _chucho_ sí lo hiciera. Necesitaba una conversación acalorada, el gigante no traicionaría la confianza de Dumbledore en una conversación cordial.

Como esperaba, Black mordió el anzuelo y se adelantó a él, queriendo acelerar las cosas—: Tú sabrás, —contestó exaltado, sabiendo que ese hombre había apoyado al director en su silencio, sabiendo por lo que Harry había pasado.

Sorprendiendo a los dos merodeadores, Snape se inclinó hacia Black y posó la mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto compasivo. —Discúlpale, Hagrid. Se acaba de enterar de… lo de la alacena.

Apostó esa carta arriesgando una explicación, pero fue evidente por su reacción que no haría falta ninguna. Aprovechando el momento en que Hagrid se tapaba la cara con un gigantesco pañuelo, les llamó la atención a los dos hombres que le miraban con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido. Realmente los Gryffindor no sabían de argucias y disimulo.

—Yo… —empezó saliendo de detrás del pañuelo—, no lo supimos hasta que las lechuzas devolvieron las cartas de Harry, el primer año.

Snape supuso que al usar la segunda persona en plural estaba incluyendo a Dumbledore, aunque dudaba que el viejo se hubiese enterado entonces. De todos modos en esos momentos le importaba más descifrar las palabras del guardabosque. — ¿Devueltas? —preguntó, intentando sonsacarle información, sin descubrir su falta de ella.

—Sí, las lechuzas volvían con las cartas, y eso que la dirección no podía estar mal, lo ponía tal que así en el libro de registros: _H. Potter, alacena debajo de las escaleras._ Pero las lechuzas volvían sin entregarlas. Entonces fue cuando la dirección cambió y las envié al _dormitorio más pequeño,_ donde habían cambiado a Harry, pero aún así nada de nada. ¡Dumbledore tuvo que enviarme a mí para entregársela en mano!

Se sonó fuertemente la nariz, espantando a los hombres que se habían perdido en el significado de esa primera dirección. Mientras Hagrid seguía hablando inconteniblemente sobre una isleta y una cola de cerdo, se enfrentaron a su modo con la cruda realidad de la infancia de Harry, cada uno a su manera.

Para Remus, que el hijo de James hubiera estado viviendo en esas terribles condiciones era un imperdonable error personal. Se sentía terriblemente culpable al pensar que, si tras alguna de aquellas llamadas que le hizo a Dumbledore para interesarse por el niño, hubiera ido personalmente a comprobar su situación, Harry no habría pasado por aquel infierno. De hecho más de una vez lo había sugerido, pero el viejo director siempre había sabido disuadirle, muchas veces mentándole su condición. Igual que su amante, ese día había finiquitado su fidelidad hacia Albus Dumbledore.

Para Sirius, fue como revivir la muerte de James. Tantos años había pasado en su oscuridad, imaginando (pensamiento que en parte triste, no le habían podido arrebatar los Dementores), que el pobre niño por el que habían muerto sus amigos vivía al menos feliz y libre… para comprobar ahora que Harry había estado tan confinado como él. Ni su propia infancia rígida y fría se podía comparar al horror que debía de haber pasado el niño viviendo en un armario, sabiéndose no deseado. Estaba furioso, estaba tan iracundo que tuvo que hacer gala de todo su autocontrol para no irrumpir en ese mismo momento en casa de esos despreciables muggles y raptar a Harry después de desatar su ira a placer. Lo único que le contenía era su promesa de hacer las cosas bien, esta vez. Quizás si doce años antes hubiera contenido mejor su furia, su ahijado hubiera sido feliz a su lado.

Irónicamente, puede que Severus Snape fuera el que más conmocionado estaba. El profesor tenía que lidiar con su propio pasado, además de asumir que había estado juzgado erróneamente a un niño que había sido tan maltratado como él mismo. Al recordar el pánico que le causaban los castigos en la alacena, se le hizo imposible imaginar lo que había sentido el crío viviendo en un sitio semejante. ¿Cómo podría dormir? ¿Cómo podría siquiera cerrar los ojos en la oscuridad?

Un gritó le sacó de sus angustiosos pensamientos.

—No debí decir eso, —se disculpaba Hagrid de lo que fuese que hubiere merecido el alarido de Black.

—Repítelo, —le ordenó Sirius, con el semblante tan serio que aún limpio y bien vestido semejaba el aspecto que había tenido un mes antes.

—Harry no sabía cómo murieron sus padres. —Teniendo ahora la completa atención de los tres hombres, no tuvo más remedio que seguir—. Se lo tuve que contar yo, aquella misma noche. Pensaba que habían muerto en un accidente de coche.

— ¿De coche? —preguntó Sirius, horrorizado—. ¿No sabía que sus padres se habían sacrificado por él? ¿No sabía que habían muerto por él?

—Bueno… —Hagrid no sabía cómo explicarlo sin armar el revuelo que seguramente se iba a desencadenar. No era hombre de palabras—. No sabía que era un mago.

Se hizo un silencio tan absoluto que, si no fuera por el sonido de la acelerada respiración de Sirius, se podría escuchar el chirrido de los dientes de Snape.

Cuando entendieron la tremenda injusticia que se había cometido en contra de un mago, el silencio pasó a ser un completo caos cuando los cuatro se pusieron a hablar potentemente, sin esperar turnos.

Primero calló Remus, el bueno de Remus. Él se ocupó se sentar a Sirius, que parecía a punto del colapso, y entretener también a Hagrid pidiéndole agua para el merodeador. Para calmar a su amante le bastó una de sus lánguidas miradas.

—Dinos Hagrid, ¿cómo se lo ocultaron a Harry? Seguramente tendría “accidentes” mágicos, —le preguntó después al anfitrión, intentando apaciguar las aguas revueltas.

—Oh… esquivaban el tema. No se podía hablar de magia en esa casa. Sí, eso me dijo Harry. Le castigaban sin comer cuando se le escapaba algo.

Remus y Hagrid, por las singularidades de su educación, no podían saber la aberración que significaba para un mago ser castigado por su propia condición. Sirius, aún siendo educado estrictamente y sin cariño, había sido profusamente alabado en cada muestra de magia accidental. Severus, aunque podía comprender más a Harry pues él también tenía que esconder sus “accidentes” de su padre, al menos había tenido a su madre detrás que le elogiaba secretamente.

Conmovido ante la afectada reacción del padrino de su querido Harry, Rubeus se acercó con su tremendo cuerpo y se arrodilló frente a él, teniéndole que mirar aún desde arriba.

Antes de ofrecer su consuelo se dirigió a Remus, queriéndole incluir en la disculpa. — ¿Te acuerdas de la carta que te envié hace tres años, el primer curso de Harry? Os pedía fotos de Lily y James a sus compañeros de curso. —Entonces se dirigió a Sirius, al que había logrado llamar la atención—: Con ellas le hice un álbum a Harry. Hice las tapas y todo… sabía que no tenía fotos de sus padres, así que cuando pasó, —le dirigió una significativa mirada a Snape, que también había estado allí para proteger la piedra filosofal—, lo que pasó, le llevé el regalo a la enfermería. Tiene una foto tuya, también. Pensé en recortarla… —dijo avergonzado—, pero al final pensé que también habías sido parte de sus vidas.

El torpe discurso pareció animar a Sirius, que apretó con sus dos manos la enorme de Hagrid, antes de levantarse y decirle a Snape—: Vamos a ver a mi prima.

***~***~***

Remus fue con ellos, a pesar de estar en contra. Pero la mirada de perro abandonado de Sirius y una pequeña caricia de un dedo de Severus sobre el dorso de su mano habían obrado milagros.

Llegaron a la mansión Malfoy a través la chimenea de Snape, desde la que había anunciado su llegada. A pesar de encontrarse en mitad de la comida, los tres miembros de la familia les atendieron en el comedor, pulcros y alineados delante del llameante hogar.

—Primo, —dijo cálidamente la hermosa mujer mostrando las palmas de las manos, obviamente dirigiéndose a Sirius—, sé bienvenido a mi casa y a mi familia, como miembro que eres.

—Un honor y un orgullo serlo, prima, —contestó ceremonialmente, mientras pensaba dentro del fraternal abrazo lo que pensaría su primita de que su cara hubiese sido borrada a fuego del tapiz familiar.

—Conoces a mi esposo, Lucius Malfoy.

Fue un momento tenso, que Sirius salvó tendiéndole la mano al hombre al que se había enfrentado en combate. Pero ahora su prioridad era Harry, y por él iba a hacer de tripas corazón y aliarse con el enemigo.

—Y mi hijo y heredero de la casa Malfoy, Draco.

El niño parecía tan estirado como su padre. Pero no la iba a tomar con él sin conocerle, ya había cometido bastantes errores de ese tipo en el pasado. Por la altura no debía de ser mucho mayor que Harry, quizás uno o dos cursos más.

—Encantado, primo segundo, —dijo cordialmente. Como vio que el chico no apreció el tono de broma, comentó ligeramente—: Supongo que irás a Hogwarts. Debes de ser un poco mayor que mi ahijado, ¿lo conoces?

Su padre sonrió sarcásticamente ante la pregunta. Había oído a su hijo hablar más de Harry Potter que de todos sus amigos juntos. Narcisa, si supiera a quién se refería su primo, también reiría, pero con un punto de conocimiento maternal que su marido no tenía.

Remus y Severus estaban lívidos. Una salida de tono del joven Slytherin y Sirius perdería su forzada cortesía.

—Quizás, —contestó Draco indiferente. No le gustaba que interrumpieran sus comidas, y mucho menos para ver a un familiar sin glamour alguno, recién salido de la cárcel.

—Ah, —contestó desconcertado—, suponía que le conocerías… pero no importa, —prosiguió ignorando al petulante chico—, de hecho he venido a hablar de él, Lucius. Necesito tu ayuda. Vuestra ayuda, —añadió dirigiéndose a Narcisa, la persona que más sinceramente le había recibido en aquella casa—. Tengo que conseguir la custodia de Harry. Los muggles que lo tienen son de la peor…

—¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? —le interrumpió Draco, olvidando por una vez la corrección de sus modos. El _sabría_ si algún otro alumno tuviese ese nombre. Aunque fuera a algún curso inferior. Lo _sabría._

—Veo que sí le conoces, —dijo Sirius desconcertado de nuevo ante el dramatizado asombro que mostraba el chico.

—Va a su curso, Black, —comentó Severus, salvando la situación—, y además es mi ahijado. Tus modales, Draco, —le azuzó para que cerrara la boca, que había dejado abierta—. Tú ya conoces al profesor Lupin. Lucius, Narcisa… os presento a Remus Lupin, profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras de Hogwarts.

La presentación relajó el ambiente que la reacción de Draco había enrarecido. Pero Sirius no cejó en su objetivo.

—Como te decía, necesito urgentemente tu ayuda. Los muggles que lo tienen son de la peor calaña. Le han maltratado desde que era pequeño, negándole…

—Draco, ¿por qué no sigues comiendo? —cortó Remus, no queriendo que el Slytherin consiguiera más armas para meterse después con Harry. Dirigiéndose a sus padres, añadió cortésmente, disculpando su tono de profesor fuera de la escuela—: Lamentamos haber interrumpido su comida, pero al menos su hijo puede terminar tranquilo, —dijo señalando los platos medio llenos sobre la mesa.

Ante la señal de sus padres, Draco no tuvo más remedio que retirarse a comer, en silencio a juzgar por el vacío que sentía en sus oídos, seguramente producto de un _silencius._ El fastidioso profesor de defensa, sin duda. No sabía por qué su padrino tenía que haberlo traído. El primo de su madre sí que era interesante. Pero como siempre, San Potter tenía que estar por en medio, interponiéndose entre él y las cosas que debían pasarle a él.

Draco parecía haber olvidado que Sirius le había parecido antes un patán con el que le disgustaba tener relación consanguínea.

Pero ahora estaba centrado en comer sin que se notase que en realidad intentaba leer los labios de su nuevo familiar, que gesticulaba apoyado contra la pared. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con Potter? ¿Siempre le tenían que pasar a él las cosas más interesantes?

De pronto le llegó el sonido de la conversación, más alto y claro de lo que debiera estando a tanta distancia. Alguien habría levantado el hechizo de silencio, y habría lanzado uno de potenciador sonoro. Primero pensó en su padre, pero entonces se encontró con la mirada de su padrino, llena de intención. Genial, Severus siempre le apoyaba cuando se trataba de molestar al cara rajada.

Sin embargo, esa no era la intención de Snape. Después de haber fomentado la enemistad entre los dos chicos, en pro de su animosidad contra Potter, ahora se sentía en el deber de corregir el error en la medida de lo posible. Le dirigió a su ahijado una mirada de advertencia, la misma que le lanzaba en clase cuando iba a explicar algo verdaderamente importante. Si el chico lograba escuchar lo que Black estaba contando sin que sus rencillas le cegaran, tenía la esperanza de que tuviera una segunda oportunidad con Potter. Igual que él la había tenido con Lupin. Bueno… quizás no igual.

Draco conocía suficientemente bien las miradas de su padrino como para saber que quería que prestara atención. Y lo hizo. Entre bocado de ossobuco y cucharada de puré de _zucchini_ , escuchó atentamente cada palabra pronunciada, intentando no descubrirse con ningún gesto de asombro. Pero le estaba costando mucho, porque, ¿quién iba a pensar que el Gran Harry Potter en realidad era el primo pobre de una familia de muggles? Lo que se iba a reír con eso. ¿Y le castigaban sin comer? Oh, ya se podía imaginar el mote. El pobretón y el muerto de hambre. Casi se atragantó ante su propia agudeza, pero bebió rápidamente para disimular.

De pronto Sirius dijo algo tan ignominioso que no pudo fingir no haberlo oído. Por suerte, los adultos estaban también demasiado ocupados gritando como para fijarse en él. Todos menos su padrino, que le indicó con un gesto que siguiera comiendo.

Pero Draco no podría tragar un solo bocado más, aunque fuera de puré. ¿Podía ser cierto que Harry Potter no supiese que era un mago hasta que recibió la carta de Hogwarts? ¿Como un vulgar sangre sucia? Podía odiarle, pero aún tratándose de San Potter tenía que reconocer que era una infamia. Seguramente ilegal en el mundo mágico, que era el único que contaba para Draco.

Su padre, que había escuchado toda la explicación de su primo político con una disimulada mueca de placer en el rostro, se había levantado entonces de la silla, indignado. No importaba que estuvieran hablando del verdugo del Señor Tenebroso, semejante injusticia contra un mago no podía quedar impune.

Su madre preguntó en voz alta lo que el mismo Draco se preguntaba en su interior. Y la respuesta causó un revuelo diferente al que se había formado antes. Ser castigado por la condición de mago era algo que raramente ocurría desde la Edad Media. Que se hubiera hecho con un niño, que no podía controlar su pulsación mágica, clamaba justicia.

Lucius Malfoy, que no solía mostrar sus emociones en público, sencillamente salió de la sala. Lo que tampoco era muy usual en él, ya que no había pronunciado antes ni una simple palabra de cortesía.

Narcisa se cubrió el rostro, demasiado presumida como para permitir que el profundo dolor que sentía, como madre, le afeara su bello rostro.

Draco olvidó fingir que no estaba afectado por lo que había oído. De repente había perdido todas las ganas de reírse de Potter. Más que una ignominia, lo que había pasado el Gryffindor con esos muggles era una aberración. Y el idiota encima los defendía.

Él ni siquiera recordaba su primer accidente mágico, pero tenía fotos que lo atestiguaban. Su madre incluso guardaba aún la pelota que se había movido sola. De los que sí se acordaba, guardaba un recuerdo muy especial. Cada uno era festejado jubilosamente por su familia.

¿Cómo podía haber sido Potter castigado por algo por lo que él era felicitado? Quizás se había equivocado. Quizás ya no tenía envidia de San Potter y las increíbles cosas que pasaban en su vida.

De pronto su padre entró de nuevo en el comedor, ataviado con su capa y con su característico bastón en la mano.

Draco se levantó y se acercó a su padrino con cara contrita. Éste, a pesar de recibir por su culpa una mirada de reproche del profesor Lupin, le recibió afectuosamente posando el brazo sobre su hombro. Severus sabía que había sido un shock para su ahijado enterarse de que la vida de Potter no era tan dorada como parecía. Del mismo modo que estaba siendo duro para él recordar sus propios castigos por culpa de la magia.

Lucius, ya más calmado pero con una implacable determinación en sus gestos, le dijo en un tono encantador a su esposa—: Querida, seguramente nuestros invitados no han comido aún. Haz los honores por mí.

Después de inclinarse ante Lupin y apretar ligeramente el hombro de su amigo, se plantó ante Sirius y le oprimió la mano con firmeza, mirándole de forma reconfortante.

Sin decir una palabra más, salió de la sala por la red Flú, murmurando tan tenuemente su destino, que tan solo una persona le oyó. Severus sonrió reconociendo el nombre del restaurante al que solía acudir el Ministro de magia.

Sin duda, había escogido bien.

***~***~***

Aunque Sirius adujo no tener hambre, se sentó a la mesa ante la insistencia de Remus.

Esta vez Draco sí le brindó su atención. Le sirvió solícitamente, hasta que su primo segundo le preguntó—: ¿Entonces eres amigo de Harry?

El resto de comensales casi se atragantan con la pregunta. Hasta el mismo Draco parecía tener problemas para hablar, a pesar de haber acabado ya su comida.

—Mi ahijado pertenece a Slytherin, —le rescató su padrino, como si esa frase contestase la cuestión.

Sirius pareció no saber qué decir durante un momento, antes de contestar—: Bueno, no se pueden llevar peor de lo que nos llevábamos nosotros, ¿verdad?

— _Nadie_ se lleva peor de lo que nos llevábamos nosotros, Black.

Las risas aligeraron el ambiente, que la melódica voz de Narcisa acabó de apaciguar—: Los chicos y sus rivalidades. No recuerdo que las chicas nos enfrentáramos tanto, ¿lo hacen ahora? —Draco se encogió de hombros. No hacía mucho caso de las chicas—. En todo caso creo que es una tontería. Deberías traer a Harry cuando tengas su custodia.

Sirius sonrió ante la idea de tener a Harry bajo su cobijo. Narcisa le correspondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante, pensando que apreciaba su idea. Severus y Remus se miraban por encima de la mesa, sin querer imaginar lo que sucedería al juntar a Potter y a Malfoy.

Draco estaba más lívido de lo normal.

—Al chico le vendrá bien estar arropado por su familia, no creo que haya tenido unos buenos modelos.

Esa idea sí cautivó a Sirius, que contestó animado—: Eso pienso yo. Ya he hablado con tu hermana, y está ansiosa por conocer a Harry. ¿Has visto últimamente a tu prima Tonks? —le preguntó a Draco—. Es toda una auror…

—No la conozco, —admitió el chico después de mirar a su madre.

Una mirada a su prima le bastó para entender la situación. Ted era hijo de muggles. —Los Black y sus prejuicios, —asumió con desaliento.

—No te preocupes, me alegrará reencontrarme con Andrómeda. —Ante la expresión de incredulidad de Severus, añadió—. Aunque no lo creas, no hace mucho que la vi por última vez.

Mientras su amigo y su propio hijo se recuperaban de la sorpresa, Narcisa y Sirius entablaron una animada conversación sobre el futuro de Grimmauld Place, que les llevó a hablar de su infancia con cierta melancolía.

Conversando, les sorprendió la entrada de Lucius. Apenas sacó la cabeza por la chimenea, les advirtió a todos con un seco—: ¡No nombréis a Potter! —Para seguidamente recular dos pasos y recibir al mismísimo Ministro de Magia en su propia casa.

Narcisa y Draco, obviamente habituados a tan notable visita, se levantaron para darle la bienvenida. Fudge los saludó con cordialidad y confianza, revolviendo el pelo de Draco, que se apresuró a alisarlo en cuanto le fue posible sin resultar impertinente.

—Cornelius, creo que ya conoces a Severus Snape y a Remus Lupin, profesores en Hogwarts, —les presentó Lucius, sabiendo que tener a dos partidarios de Dumbledore comiendo en su casa le ganaría la admiración del Ministro.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, —afirmó estrechando las manos de los profesores, a los que había conocido cuando fue a entregar el indulto de Sirius Black. Al que rápidamente dirigió su atención, pues al fin y al cabo estaba ahí por él—. ¡Señor Black! ¡Qué casualidad! Sí, señor, excelente casualidad.

El ex presidiario estrechó su mano sin entender la euforia. Cuando le había entregado la amnistía, se había mostrado más bien esquivo. Inclinó la cabeza pero no hizo el menor comentario, temeroso de meter la pata.

—Precisamente le comentaba a mi amigo Lucius que tenía que visitarle uno de estos días. —Sirius se mordió la lengua para no decirle que, excepto por la noche, esos días podría haberle encontrado en el Ministerio a cualquier hora—. Por supuesto que se hará oficialmente, pero deseo adelantarle la noticia; en breves días se le hará entrega de una cuantiosa suma, en concepto de indemnización. —El animago tenía tal expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, que el Ministro la confundió por indignación y añadió rápidamente—: Por supuesto eso no es todo. Lucius me ha comentado que ha estado haciendo trámites en el Ministerio, que lamentablemente le están robado tiempo de su recién recuperada libertad. Debería haberse dirigido a mí en primer lugar. Con mucho gustó aceleraré las gestiones que tenga en curso.

Sirius se quedó boquiabierto hasta que el carraspeo de Snape le hizo salir de su estupefacción. Era el centro de atención de la sala, todos con su mirada fija en él. El que más intensamente le miraba era el Ministro, con una ansiedad que le reveló que él llevaba la voz cantante. El gesto de ánimo de Malfoy le confirmó que podía forzar la situación a su favor.

—No pienso esperar un día más, —expuso, categórico—. Lo quiero solucionado hoy mismo. Ahora.

Fudge no se espantó ante el ultimátum. Al contrario, pareció respirar aliviado. — ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó, con intención.

Sirius asintió como le estaba indicando Malfoy que lo hiciera. Para su sorpresa, el Ministro se dirigió a la chimenea y lanzando unos polvos que llevaba en su propio bolsillo, realizó una conexión—: ¿Dolores?

En las cenizas apareció rápidamente una cabeza de mujer. — ¿Sí, Cornelius?

—Quiero que dispongas ahora mismo las diligencias que estaba realizando el señor Black en el Ministerio.

—Por supuesto, Cornelius. Ejem, ejem… esta tarde…

—Lo quiero solucionado _ahora_ , Dolores, —insistió Fudge inflexiblemente.

La cabeza de la mujer desapareció de las cenizas al momento. El Ministro les dirigió una sonrisa de compromiso, esperando ansioso a que su secretaria le solucionara el papeleo y pudiera zanjar el escabroso tema.

La cabeza apareció de nuevo, esta vez junto a una mano en la que había unos documentos.

— ¡Ah! Perfecto, perfecto.

—Solo falta tu firma Cornelius. Pero creo que deberías saber, —comenzó la mujer, desconfiada.

—Gracias Dolores, —le cortó Fudge, cogiendo los papeles y cerrando al momento la conexión.

Los firmó con una pluma de poderes que siempre llevaba consigo, y se los tendió a Sirius, que los miraba con más emoción de la que demostró ante los del indulto.

—Espero que ahora estemos en paz, —expuso el Ministro, más áspero ahora que se sentía de nuevo en poder de la situación.

Sirius, conmovido como estaba, habría asentido a cualquier cosa que el hombre hubiera dicho.

—Bien, bien. Entonces me voy ya al Ministerio. Nos vemos pronto Lucius, espero.

Después de que Malfoy asintiera, Fudge volvió a revolver el pelo de Draco, se inclinó ante Narcisa, e hizo un vago gesto a los dos profesores antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

— ¿Cómo…? —le preguntó entonces Black al hombre que habría obrado el milagro, sosteniendo con reverencia el papel que tenía en las manos.

—He puesto en aviso a Fudge de que tenías intención de denunciar al Ministerio por encarcelarte sin concederte siquiera un juicio. Le he comentado también que ibas a publicar tu historia en el Profeta; a Cornelius le aterra la mala prensa. De modo que le dije que estabas furioso porque estabas tramitando un tema y te enviaban de un departamento a otro. Le sugerí que si aligeraba la gestión te calmarías. Añadí el tema de la compensación económica para no fijar su atención en la custodia de Potter. Un simple comentario de que estabas comiendo en mi casa, y el hombre me estaba rogando que intercediera entre los dos.

—Y además le has puesto en deuda contigo. Admiro tu diplomacia, Lucius, —le alabó su amigo.

Sirius no tenía palabras. Como Gryffindor, dejó que sus emociones le inundaran y se abrazó a su prima, que parecía tan emocionada como él. —Ve a buscarle. Y no te olvides de traerle a casa cuando estéis asentados, —le dijo la mujer, alegrándose sinceramente por él y por el chico.

Una vez disuelto el abrazo, aún no podía articular palabra. Había pasado unos días terribles, sintiéndose impotente ante la burocracia. Ese mismo día había sufrido un duro golpe al enterarse de que Harry había vivido en una pesadilla durante toda su infancia. Y de pronto, gracias a una persona que hasta ese momento había considerado su enemigo, tenía en las manos el futuro de su ahijado.

Esperando que el hombre captara todo lo que no tenía fuerzas para decir, apretó con ambas manos la suya, mirándole a los ojos con la cabeza inclinada. Sabía que Malfoy entendería el tradicional gesto de agradecimiento. A partir de ese día, le consideraba parte de su familia.

Lucius correspondió con una leve inclinación, como correspondía a su posición. Había actuado tan rápidamente, sacudido ante la injusticia cometida contra un mago, que no había sopesado las consecuencias; pero siendo Slytherin valuaba complacido haberse granjeado la gratitud del Ministro y el aprecio de un Black. Podía apostar que el joven que recordaba, Gryffindor y partidario de Dumbledore, se había convertido ese día en un valioso aliado. Y si para él era importante la familia, valoraba sobre todo la de su esposa, con tanta o más alcurnia que la suya propia.

— ¿Nos ponemos en marcha? —preguntó Snape, ansioso de conocer a los familiares de Potter.

—Número cuatro de 4 de Privet Drive, —leyó Sirius, ansioso también. Dirigiéndose a Malfoy, añadió con deferencia—: ¿Te unes a nosotros? Lo mereces, después de todo, si no fuera por tu ayuda…

Lucius sopesó la eventualidad. Pero aunque se deleitaría dando su merecido a esos despreciables muggles, podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría Potter ante su presencia. El año pasado no se había despedido de un modo precisamente cordial del dichoso crío…

—Sería un honor acompañaros, pero creo que ya será suficiente vuestra presencia. Seguramente Potter se alteraría.

Snape asintió divertido. Sabía que el año anterior Lucius se había enfrentado al mocoso, aunque no conocía los términos. Su propia presencia ya sería suficiente para conmocionar a Potter, no les beneficiaría de ningún modo que el chico se pusiera histérico.

Con el papel fuertemente agarrado, Sirius desapareció primero, seguido de Remus y Severus.

Los Malfoy se quedaron observando el vacío, los tres digiriendo lo que habían descubierto sobre Potter.

***~***~***

Cuando Vernon Dursley abrió la puerta y vio el rostro del criminal que le había amenazado esa misma mañana, intentó cerrarla con todas sus fuerzas, aterrorizado. Pero una fuerza invisible le impidió hacerlo. Magos. Monstruosos todos.

El asesino venía acompañado de dos hombres con muy mala pinta; uno con la cara marcada de cicatrices y otro provisto de una oscura mirada amenazante…

— ¿Dónde está Harry? —le preguntó Sirius, empujándole y entrando sin preámbulos en la casa.

— ¡Salga de mi casa, asesino! ¡No tienen ningún derecho!

—El que no tienes derecho eres tú, pedazo de mierda…

Remus, apartando a Sirius y arrebatándole el papel de la custodia, decidió hacerse cargo del asunto. Despreciaba a ese hombre tanto como su amigo, pero lo primero era rescatar a Harry, y para conseguirlo necesitaban tener la cabeza fría.

—Este hombre no es un asesino, es el padrino de Harry, y el Ministerio de magia le ha concedido su custodia. Si es tan amable, ahora querríamos verle.

— ¡No existe el Ministerio de… tal cosa! No tienen ninguna autoridad en mi casa. ¡Váyanse o llamaré a la policía!

Remus sujetó a Sirius, que ya tenía la varita en la mano. Snape habló esta vez, con un tono mucho menos amable—: Le aseguro que existe. Y sí tiene autoridad en esta casa, así que si no llama al chico ahora mismo nos aseguraremos de que tomen medidas contra usted. Y no solo por negarse a entregárnoslo.

— ¡A mí no me amenace! ¿Dónde estaban cuando nos tuvimos que hacer cargo del crío?

Lo dijo con un desprecio que encendió a Sirius. Remus apenas podía retenerle. Impotente, el animago empezó a gritar—: ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY!

Desde arriba les llegó el sonido de unos golpes secos.

Dursley se vio entonces apuntado por tres varitas.

—Arriba, —le indicó Severus.

La feroz expresión de furia que tenía en el rostro intimidó más a Vernon que la cara de alienado de Black.

Rezongado en voz baja, subió las escaleras precariamente, balanceando de lado su enorme peso para evitar darles la espalda a los hombres que le seguían.

Snape, que iba el primero, observó cómo una puerta se cerraba rápidamente. Alerta, escuchó los golpes que seguían repitiéndose. Para su horror, estaba llena de candados. Iba a ser difícil contener a Black. Bloqueó el pasillo con su cuerpo y le ordenó al impresentable muggle que la abriera.

Los regordetes dedos temblaban incontrolados, provocando que las llaves que había descolgado de su cuello cayeran al suelo. La segunda vez que sucedió Sirius consiguió superar la barrera humana que le habían puesto y lanzó una _bombarda_ , astillando la madera hacia ambos lados.

Cubierto de serrín, Harry apareció tras la nube de polvo. Se lanzó a los brazos de su padrino, sollozando. No había esperado volver a verle tan pronto, mucho menos ese mismo día. Al escuchar que le llamaba desde abajo, había temido que su tío le echara sin llegar a verlo. Por eso había aporreado la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Si no le hubiera escuchado subir por las escaleras, habría lanzado algún hechizo, sin importarle que le expulsaran del colegio.

Pero ahora todo había pasado, su padrino había cumplido su palabra y ahora se sentía feliz y seguro entre sus brazos.

—Si quieres irte con ellos, vete. Pero llévate ahora mismo de aquí a los bichos raros de tus amigos, —le escupió Vernon, impotente.

Sirius soltó a Harry y le dijo sin mirarle, de cara a su tío—: Recoge tus cosas, Harry.

El chico se quedó inmóvil, temiendo que se enfrentaran los dos. Sabía quién ganaría, y no quería que su padrino tuviera más problemas por su culpa.

—Vamos chico, no tenemos todo el día, —le indicó una voz a las puertas de la habitación.

Snape.

¿Qué demonios hacía Snape en Little Whinging? Al mirarle se dio cuenta de que el profesor Lupin también había acompañado a su padrino. ¿Por qué no había venido solo? ¿Acaso sabía que tendría problemas para rescatarle? La idea le inquietó y avergonzó. No quería que nadie descubriese las condiciones en las que pasaba los veranos. Miró un momento a su alrededor, imaginando cómo se vería el cuarto desde otra perspectiva. La cama a un lado, los trastos claramente inservibles apilados en pequeños montones alrededor de la habitación… realmente parecía más un trastero que una habitación. Pero por suerte no le habían visto durmiendo donde lo hacía tan solo tres años atrás.

Avergonzado ante la posibilidad de que su degradante pasado saliera a la luz, se metió bajo la cama para recoger las cosas de su escondite secreto, con ganas de dejar ese lugar para no volver nunca más. La idea de que era la última vez que se sentiría furtivo al coger el álbum de sus padres, sus deberes y su varita, le hizo sacarlos por una vez sin esconderse. Olvidó que también había guardado comida que había traído de Hogwarts. Guardó el paquete entre los libros, antes de levantarse.

— ¿Qué guardabas ahí, muchacho? ¡Te dije que no quería ninguna de tus rarezas en mi casa!

— ¡Solo son deberes! Y de todas formas no puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio.

— ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no pronuncies esa palabra en mi casa!

Aunque ya se había acostumbrado a la reacción de su tío a esa palabra, le avergonzó que lo hiciera delante de su padrino. Y sobre todo de Snape. Lo que se iba a reír de él en clase, delante de los Slytherin… 

Reculando con la cabeza baja, perdió el control del montón que llevaba entre los brazos y el paquete de comida resbaló hasta el suelo, abriéndose y mostrando los pedazos de pan y fruta.

El ruido al caer resonó en el silencio que se había creado en la habitación. Harry no levantaba la vista de su alijo clandestino, más abochornado ante los magos que por miedo hacia su tío.

—Acaba de coger tus cosas, Harry, —dijo Sirius tensamente, como si le costara concentrarse en pronunciar cada palabra.

El chico le observó de reojo. Estaba completamente rígido, apuntando con su varita al tío Vernon que había perdido sus habituales mofletes colorados. Acongojado, recogió la jaula donde Hedwig había presenciado silenciosamente todo el acontecimiento, y le dijo a su padrino, intentando desviar la atención—: El resto está abajo.

—Pues baja, —le contestó algo bruscamente, sin dejar de mirar al aterrorizado muggle.

—Necesitaré “ayuda”, Sirius, —le pidió, recordando que sus cosas estaban bajo un candado.

—Acompáñale, Remus, —ordenó, sabiendo que Snape sería mejor compinche ante lo que pensaba hacer.

El merodeador miró a su amante con ojos implorantes. Estaba indignado ante las condiciones en que habían encontrado a Harry. Una cosa era saberlo, y otra ver a un pobre niño escondiendo comida. Pero no era tan impulsivo como su amigo. La venganza nunca traía nada bueno.

Severus respondió a su silenciosa petición, y a pesar de las ganas que tenía de desahogarse con el maltratador, cogió la jaula del pájaro y dijo mucho menos rudo de lo que solía hablarle—: Vamos, Potter.

Harry bajó por las escaleras tras el profesor, temeroso de lo que pudiese suceder en la habitación que acababan de abandonar. Se paró delante de su alacena, contento de verla ya por última vez, y le señaló el candado a Snape.

Éste se quedó mirando fijamente la pequeña puerta. Harry pensó que el hombre quizás no quisiera abrirle, pero lo que en realidad estaba haciendo Snape era inspeccionar el candado. Viejo, muy viejo. Lo suficiente como para haber mantenido encerrado dentro a un Potter de muy pocos años. Revolviéndosele el estómago, lo abrió con un simple _alohomora._

Harry se apresuró a entrar antes que el hombre hiciera el gesto, queriendo ocultar cualquier rastro de que hubiera crecido en un lugar como ése. A cuatro patas, apartó el baúl que casi ocupaba todo el espacio para colocarse ante la pequeña estantería que aún evidenciaba que aquel ridículo espacio había sido habitado. Lo abrió y colocó los deberes y el álbum, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo. Luego intentó mover el pesado baúl, pero Snape le apartó con un suave empujón, metiendo la cabeza en el exiguo lugar para reducirlo con un hechizo. Al haber más espacio, se acuclilló para ojear el interior de la alacena. Su mirada pasó de la bombilla colgada en el techo al pequeño estante, los labios tan apretados que apenas tenían color.

A su lado, Harry se tensó. Lo sabía. Su odiado profesor conocía su más bochornoso secreto. Enfrentó su mirada con orgullo, dispuesto a sobrellevar lo mejor que pudiese la sátira sobre la ratonera donde había pasado su infancia. Le sorprendió encontrar en esos ojos negros más piedad que sarcasmo. Lo que le avergonzó aún más.

—No era tan malo, —comentó, quitándole importancia—, al menos tenía un sitio para mí. No se lo diga a Sirius, por favor, —acabó rogando, sin pocas esperanzas.

—Ya lo sabe, —contestó Snape, impasible. Aunque le había sorprendido ver reflejado en el chico al niño que él mismo había sido. Sabiendo por ese motivo qué respuesta confortaría a Potter, respiró hondo antes de bajar sus defensas, pero al separar los labios un estruendo impidió que el aire saliera por ellos.

Harry se levantó reaccionando automáticamente, golpeándose la cabeza al hacerlo. Logró salir de algún modo a pesar de que su profesor obstaculizaba la pequeña puerta, pero al momento éste le sujetó por la muñeca.

—Por favor, —le rogó, sin importarle a quién lo hacía—. No deje que le haga daño.

— ¿Defiendes a tu tío? Después de…

— ¡No es por él! Es por Sirius, —le explicó, nervioso.

El hombre se lo quedó mirando intentando entender los motivos de su nerviosismo. ¿Acaso Potter no quería justicia? Él mismo sabía por experiencia lo bien que se sentía al cambiar de papeles con alguien como su propio padre. ¿Tenía miedo por Black?

—Tu padrino no tendrá problemas. Esto no saldrá de aquí.

—Pero yo lo sabré. Y él mismo, y Remus…

Ah, la conciencia Gryffindor. Suspirando, dejó al chico en compañía de Hedwig y subió las escaleras sin ninguna prisa.

Tardó cinco minutos en bajar, tiempo en el que no se oyó ni un golpe ni una voz. Conociendo los hechizos de silencio, eso no tranquilizó a Harry. Tan solo pudo respirar tranquilo cuando vio bajar a los tres hombres, serios pero aparentemente indemnes. No supo qué decir o hacer. Sabía lo que deseaba, pero no sabía si su padrino querría abrazarle después de cómo le había hablado antes. Ahora parecía más tranquilo.

— ¿Estás seguro, Harry? —preguntó el hombre, que se había sorprendido de que Snape le detuviera en nombre de su ahijado.

Acongojado, el chico simplemente asintió. Cuando Sirius abrió los brazos en un evidente gesto, no dudó en enterrarse en ellos, dispuesto a no soltarse hasta que hubieran salido de una vez de aquella casa.

Remus, siempre acertado, le preguntó comprensivo—: ¿No quieres despedirte de tu tía, Harry?

El chico negó moviendo la cabeza contra el pecho de su padrino.

—A casa entonces —le indicó Sirius a su amigo, antes de decirle a Harry—: Sujétate.

Esa fue la primera desaparición de Harry. La que le llevaría a su nueva vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus había cogido la jaula de Hedwig y se había aparecido uniendo su mano a la de Severus, que no conocía el punto de aparición. Éste la desasió en cuanto llegaron a Grimmauld Place, pero había sido innecesario. Sirius estaba totalmente centrado en Harry, al que finalmente la situación había sobrepasado, y se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente, aún enterrado en su pecho.

Cuando el chico se calmó, el dueño de la casa lo llevó a conocer su habitación.

—Aún está sin adecentar, como el resto de la casa. Pero poco a poco lo convertiremos en un hogar.

Harry volvió a derrumbarse de nuevo, emocionado ante la perspectiva de tener un lugar donde sí era querido. Al menos así se sentía entre los brazos de su padrino.

—Lo siento, —se había disculpado, limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo que Sirius había hecho aparecer para él—. Nunca suelo llorar.

—No es malo llorar, —le había confortado su padrino—. Cuando estábamos en cuarto…

Pasaron un buen rato recostados en la amplia cama, riendo de las aventuras de los merodeadores con las que Sirius intentaba animar a su ahijado. Después se quedaron los dos traspuestos, agotados de las emociones de aquel día.

Harry despertó un rato después, avisado por el vacío que sentía en su estómago. Sin molestar al hombre que dormitaba a su lado, bajó las escaleras, dispuesto a buscar la cocina de la casa que ya consideraba su hogar.

De repente se le olvidó el hambre que sentía. Remus Lupin, su profesor de defensa, parecía que también había decidido hacer una siesta. Pero eso no fue lo que le impresionó hasta el punto de hacerle perder el apetito. Se había quedado dormido encima del grasiento bastardo. Sí, se había portado muy bien esa tarde con él, pero Harry no podía olvidar de repente tres años de ataques e injusticias.

Subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, llegó hasta su padrino de nuevo preso de un nuevo ataque de nervios. —Sirius… ¡Sirius!

— ¿Qué? —respondió el pobre hombre, adormilado.

—He bajado a comer algo y me he encontrado con… ¡el profesor Lupin y Snape! —gritó, sin querer explicar lo que había visto.

—Sí, se habrán quedado hasta comprobar que estuvieras bien.

—Es que estaban… dormidos.

Sirius le miró desconcertado. —Ha sido un día duro para todos.

—No me entiendes… ¡Estaban juntos! Dormidos, juntos. Un brazo del profesor Lupin estaba… ¡dentro de la capa de Snape!

Malditos viciosillos. Si se hubieran contenido ahora no tendría que tener “la charla” con un adolescente, cuando aún no llevaba ni un día como su tutor. Y encima sobre homosexualidad.

—Mira Harry, hay hombres que no se sienten atraídos hacia las mujeres, y…

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! — _Gracias a Circe_ , se alegró su padrino—, pero es… ¡Snape! Quiero decir… ¿están juntos?

Sirius dudó entre confirmárselo o no. Pero realmente el chico no era tonto, después de lo que había visto no tenía mucha lógica negárselo. —Sí, lo están. Créeme, cuando yo me enteré me lo tomé peor. _Snivellus_ , ¡puaj! Pero si Remus es feliz, yo lo respeto.

—Pero Snape… ¿cómo puede ser feliz con Snape?

—Harry, Lunático es un hombre muy reservado. Snape también. Aunque me pese, el hombre tiene dentro mucho más que la intratable persona que revela a los demás. Y parece que Remus ha visto algo en él que el resto de nosotros no ha visto. ¡Gracias a Merlín! —bromeó sin poder evitarlo, sin saber si el chico entendería la chanza. Pero Harry se unió a sus risas sin dudar un momento. Esa reacción le hizo sospechar, y cuando acabaron de reír, le comentó—: No te sorprende mucho su relación. ¿No tienen los muggles prejuicios contra las parejas del mismo sexo? Remus decía que había bares donde podía… conocer a gente, pero eran casi ilegales.

—No sé, yo… creo que yo…

Al verle titubear, Sirius supo que ahora sí mantendría _esa_ charla—: Puedes contarme lo que quieras, Harry, sabes que siempre te apoyaré.

Harry sintió una desconocida euforia al sentirse respaldado. Y una súbita seguridad en sí mismo. —Creo que soy como Remus.

— ¿Te gusta Snape? —le preguntó, fingidamente horrorizado, para divertirle.

Antes de reír como un descosido, Harry había abierto los ojos como platos. Pero en seguida comprendió que Sirius bromeaba. Le encantaba el humor de su padrino, y sobre todo le gustaba esa sensación de complicidad que se creaba entre los dos cuando reían. Era como con Ron, pero con un afecto y confianza que le hacían sentir amparado, protegido.

—Ya sabes, que me gustan los chicos —confesó, cuando pudo recuperar el habla—. Creo.

— ¿Crees? ¿Puede que te gusten los dos? Eso también es normal, Harry.

—No, no es eso. Este año… Ron trajo a la escuela una revista que su hermano Charlie había dejado por su casa. Ya sabes, de mujeres… desnudas.

Sirius asintió, disimulando una sonrisa. Qué inocente era su ahijado... —Y no te excitaste.

—No. Bueno, sí, pero no por la revista. Ron estaba respirando cada vez más rápido, y me fijé en que la tenía… dura. Bueno, llevaba un pijama muy fino, y pude ver su… entonces sí me excité. Pero a mí no me gusta Ron, así que…

—Harry, yo no soy un experto en estos casos. Debes escuchar a tu cuerpo y las reacciones que tengas. Lo que sí te puedo decir, es que a tu edad yo no habría levantado la vista de esa revista por nada del mundo.

Acabaron riendo de nuevo, Sirius traicionando la confianza de su mejor amigo (por una buena razón), contándole la experiencia de Remus cuando aceptó su sexualidad. Eso les llevó a hablar de James y Lily, y Harry acabó llorando de nuevo, hasta que ya más calmados bajaron a cenar. Por suerte, Remus y Snape estaban ya preparando la comida. Eso no evitó que padrino y ahijado se miraran y rompieran a reír, desconcertando a los profesores que habían reparado en los irritados ojos de Harry.

***~***~***

—No te preocupes, Narcisa, en absoluto tiene que ver con Draco, ni siquiera sabe que es tu hijo. Sencillamente, es que al chico le está costando adaptarse. No se separa de Black para nada, ni siquiera quiere ir a casa de los Weasley, apenas ha hablado un par de veces con su amigo a través de la red Flú. Lo único que hace es perseguir a su padrino por toda la casa. Incluso insiste en hacer los deberes en el comedor, con todas sus cosas esparcidas por ahí.

—No seas tan duro con él, Severus. Seguramente está traumatizado; toda su infancia ha sido una dura experiencia, y volver a esa casa después de compararla a su vida en Hogwarts debió de ser mucho peor.

—Por supuesto que lo comprendo. Esos muggles no le permitían hacer los deberes, tenía que hacerlos a escondidas. Debe ser la costumbre, llevo hablando mal de Potter toda su vida. Estuve tan ciego, —se lamentó, relajado entre amigos.

—No te disculpes, nosotros también tenemos porqué callar, —confesó, dirigiendo una mirada a su esposo. Profundizándola, añadió—. Pero ahora que Harry es parte de mi familia, las cosas han cambiado. Si el chico no quiere venir a casa, iremos nosotros a verle.

—No sé si es buena idea. Es mejor que se encuentren aquí. Si Draco no está en su territorio puede sentirse inseguro y hostigarle por costumbre. Ya sabes que tienen una relación muy impetuosa.

—Draco sabrá comportarse, —afirmó Lucius—. Ha aceptado que Potter es parte de la familia ahora, y como tal, lo respetará.

—No dudo de sus intenciones, todos le hemos escuchado quejarse de Weasley durante años, celoso de su amistad. Querrá aprovechar la ocasión de convertirse al fin en amigo de Harry Potter. Pero también sabemos que es muy orgulloso, y que lleva años midiéndose con él. Si ese encuentro se realiza aquí, se sentirá más seguro y no tendrá necesidad de retarle. —Severus, como padrino y profesor de Draco, solía discutir su educación con sus amigos como si se tratase de un progenitor más.

Narcisa asintió, pero aun así se levantó y se atusó la capa ligera que llevaba. —Sin Draco entonces. Pero vamos hoy —aseveró.

— ¿Por qué precipitarse? —preguntó, mirando a sus dos amigos con curiosidad.

Narcisa se sentó de nuevo y rogó a su marido con la mirada que fuera rápido con la explicación. Había decidido que iría ese día, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

—Mi querida esposa ha decidido que llevemos a Potter al mundial de quidditch. —Severus levantó la ceja, pero no dijo palabra. Seguramente ahí no acababa la explicación—. Fudge nos ha ofrecido entradas. Para la tribuna, por supuesto. Si quieres venir podré arreglarlo —le invitó, por pura cortesía. Severus odiaba más las aglomeraciones, de lo que amaba el quidditch.

—Y podrías traer a tu compañero, —comentó Narcisa con intención. Y muy buen ojo.

—No, gracias. Sabéis que evito las multitudes en lo posible. —Rápidamente cambió el tema—: Narcisa, sigo sin entender la prisa. Podríais invitarle aunque no se hubieran encontrado aún. Al contrario, creo que sería un buen escenario para el primer encuentro. Todo iría bien a menos que se tiraran el uno al otro estadio abajo.

Lucius sonrió, congeniando con el humor de su amigo. Narcisa no lo hizo. —Lucius vio al impresentable de Arthur Weasley mendigando entradas para su familia. Según me cuenta Sirius, lo consideran uno más de su numerosa camada.

—… Y tú temes que si le invitan antes, aunque no sean entradas de primera fila, les escogerá a ellos.

—Lo hará, —afirmó Lucius.

—Sí, es majaderamente fiel, como corresponde a su casa, —confirmó el profesor.

—Lo que me ha llevado a pensar que si le invitamos antes, tampoco podrá rechazar a Draco en pro de Weasley, una vez más. Pero para eso debe aceptar, y no lo hará hasta que olvide sus rencillas con mi hijo.

Severus miró a Lucius, que respondió con el mismo desconocimiento. —Mujeres.

—Pues esta mujer se va. Dadme una hora, luego me recogéis, —dijo poniéndose nuevamente en pie.

— ¿Y por qué no vamos todos? —preguntó Severus, que no se fiaba de que su amiga fuera tan diplomática como creía. Al fin y al cabo no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con los Gryffindor.

Narcisa simplemente miró a su marido, y repitió—: Una hora. —antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

—Es por mí, —respondió Lucius, tomando un trago. Y tras soportar la inquisidora mirada de su amigo, añadió—: Digamos que cuando Potter me vea no estará muy contento de haber ingresado en la familia Black.

— ¿Algún día me contarás _todo_ lo que pasó el año pasado?

***~***~***

— ¡Haaarry! ¡Mira quién ha venido a vernos!

Nervioso, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. No le gustaban las visitas, excepto cuando venían Remus (había dejado ya de ser el profesor Lupin) y Snape (que seguía siendo Snape, aunque ya no se metiera con él). Quizás tampoco le importaba mucho que viniese tía Andrómeda (como le instaba a llamarle), aunque a veces le robara la atención de Sirius.

Pero lo que no soportaba era la tensión de saber quién había venido a irrumpir la paz de su hogar. Siempre temía que fueran las autoridades mágicas, o incluso los responsables muggles de menores, que fueran a acabar con su sueño.

Porque su vida con Sirius era un sueño, y a él los sueños no tardaban en convertírsele en pesadillas.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al comedor se encontró con la mujer más bella que había conocido. Una mujer así no podía haber ido a hacerle daño… ¿verdad?

—Harry, ésta es mi prima Narcisa, de la que te he hablado tanto. No estarías en casa si no fuera por su marido, L…

—No me ofendas, Sirius. No es preciso agradecimientos, entre familia, —le cortó, oportunamente—. Así que tú eres Harry, el nuevo Black. Bienvenido a la familia.

Harry se vio abrumado por la calurosa acogida de tan bella mujer, que le había aceptado por su nombre y no solo por ser el chico que vivió. El abrazo que recibió fue tan afectuoso como sus cálidas palabras. Y su aroma le cautivó tanto, que no pudo evitar balbucear—: No se parece a tía Andrómeda. Quiero decir… no es que ella sea fea. Pero usted es preciosa.

—Llámame Narcisa, querido. —rio ante el tierno atolondramiento del chico—. Este chico me gusta, Sirius. 

—Puedes estar orgullosa, eres la primera mujer que le descoloca. Y seguramente la única que lo haga—dijo con retintín.

— ¡Sirius! —gritó Harry, avergonzado.

Aunque sonrió comprensiva y condescendientemente, Narcisa se guardó la interesante información. — ¿Me invitas tú a ese té? Ya que no has respondido a mi invitación…

—Pues claro, siéntate. Es que a Harry no le apetece mucho salir. Tenemos que asentarnos, aún. —Mientras ordenaba a Kreacher el té, Harry le miraba con afecto y orgullo, agradecido ante el respaldo de su padrino.

—Lo entiendo, —contestó, comprensiva—. Pero no es bueno que se quede aquí encerrado todo el verano. Te sentirás cómodo en mi casa, Harry. Al fin y al cabo somos familia —le tentó, sabiendo por qué el chico no se separaba de su padrino.

— ¡Y tiene un hijo de tu edad! Es compañero de tu curso, además.

— ¿Sí? ¿Lo conozco? —preguntó Harry, interesado.

Narcisa sonrió diplomáticamente. —Sí, pero lamentablemente no pertenece a tu grupo de amistades. Tengo entendido que no tienes muchos amigos entre los Slytherin.

Harry se ruborizó y miró al suelo. Por un momento se había hecho ilusiones de tener un primo de su edad, uno con el que jugar y compartir, no como Dudley. Pero había olvidado que Sirius había sido el único de su familia que no había sido Slytherin. Incluso tía Andrómeda lo era, y hablaba orgullosa de su casa.

Levantando la mirada y mirando a su dulce nueva tía, decidió darle una oportunidad a quien fuera. Tampoco tenía tantos problemas con los Slytherin. Flint no iba a su curso, y no es como si se fuera a tratar de Malfoy, Crabbe o Goyle. Del resto ni recordaba los nombres, lo cual era algo bueno…

—Podríamos ir un día, —concedió, tímidamente.

— ¡Perfecto! —le encomió sinceramente “tía Narcisa”—. Ya verás como os divertiréis. Está ansioso porque vengas a casa, —dijo, sin ser mentira. Draco llevaba días mascullando contra él y criticándole. Su madre, que había soportado años del monotema Potter, sabía que estaba tan ansioso por el encuentro que cada día que pasaba sin que se produjera se sentía más despechado.

Narcisa encauzó la conversación hacia temas más seguros, temiendo que si surgía el nombre de su hijo, el chico cambiaría de opinión sobre visitar su casa. Así que hablaron sobre la infancia de los dos primos en aquella misma casa, que Harry escuchó atentamente. Sirius siempre le hablaba mal de su familia, pero descubrió que con sus primos sí se había llevado bien. Al menos con Andrómeda y Narcisa, porque le pareció entender que había una tercera hermana a la que no quisieron nombrar, pero cuya velada alusión provocó una cómplice mirada entre ellos. En ese punto Narcisa se interesó por la vida de Harry en Hogwarts. Con la confianza de haberles escuchado hablar de su vida, el chico explicó muchas anécdotas que la mujer había escuchado de su propio hijo. Tal como sospechaba, Draco tenía una visión muy diferente de las mismas. Incluso su marido se sorprendería al descubrir algunas cosas que ignoraba de su propio elfo doméstico.

En medio de la narración de su primer partido de quidditch, se iluminó la chimenea. Harry detuvo su animada anécdota y se tensó visiblemente, agarrándose a los bordes de su silla. Narcisa y Sirius intercambiaron miradas apesadumbradas. El chico estaba ostensiblemente traumatizado.

Como esperaban, se relajó al comprobar que el visitante era conocido: Snape. Lo que no esperaban era que al ver al siguiente invitado se pusiera de pie de un salto, derribando la silla, y sacase la varita para apuntarle con ella.

— ¡Harry! —le reprendió Sirius, creyendo que el chico al final se había puesto histérico.

— ¡Es Lucius Malfoy! —gritó, creyendo que su padrino no lo conocía.

—Lo sé, tranquilo, lo conozco, —le dijo en voz baja, intentando calmarle—. Gracias a él estás en casa, Harry. Es el marido de Narcisa.

—Pero… pero no… ella es una Black, —balbuceó, mirando con ojos desorbitados a la bella mujer que había cogido tanto cariño en tan poco rato.

Al ver su desolada mirada todo encajó en su cabeza como un puzle. Su apellido de casada era Malfoy. Se había casado con Malfoy. ¡Mierda! ¡Su hijo era Malfoy!

Paseó su alterada mirada por toda la habitación, examinando a todos los presentes. Su padrino parecía totalmente desconcertado, lo que le alivió enormemente. Había incluso sospechado de él. Pero no había duda de que los demás sabían lo que pasaba allí. Y tratándose de Snape y los padres de Draco Malfoy, no se trataba de nada bueno.

Retrocedió dos pasos sin querer darles la espalda a los tres Slytherin, lo que le hizo tropezar con su propia silla y caer al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, “la tía Narcisa” se arrodilló a su lado e impidiendo que se levantara con una fuerza sorprendente para su refinado aspecto, le susurró—: Confía en mí, por favor. Nada de lo que te he dicho esta tarde ha sido mentira. —Harry bufó y giró el rostro, pero una delicada mano le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a enfrentarse a la mujer—. Dame unos minutos, solo te pido eso. Te guste o no, somos familia.

Harry se levantó evitando la mano que la señora Malfoy le tendía. Pero asintió levemente a su petición.

Narcisa, acostumbrada al lenguaje corporal, sabía que el chico cruzado de brazos le escucharía, pero no haría el menor esfuerzo por comprenderle. Necesitaba bajar de nuevo sus barreras, y no lo haría allí, delante de su marido. — ¿Sirius, me permites llevarme a Harry?

— ¡Ni hablar! —gritó el chico, alarmado.

—No saldremos de esta casa, te lo prometo. Solo quiero hablar contigo a solas.

Por un momento, Harry olvidó que esa dulce voz pertenecía a la madre de Malfoy además de a su nueva estimada tía, y accedió cabizbajo.

Esperando que la remodelación de la vieja casa no hubiera transformado la habitación a la que se dirigía, guió al chico hasta el cuarto del tapiz. Por la cara de asombro que puso Harry, supo que no la había visto aún. No le extrañó que su padrino hubiera cerrado la habitación. Buena parte de los allí presentes le despreciaban, y como evidencia de ello sus propios padres le habían borrado de él.

—La gran familia de los Black. —Harry no contestó. Sabía que la mujer pretendía distraerle, y no iba a caer en la trampa. Pero no contaba con que Narcisa era Slytherin, y conocía sus puntos débiles—. Aquí estoy yo, con mis hermanas. —Ahí estaba el nombre de la que faltaba: Bellatrix.

Pero justo debajo había otro nombre, bajo un rostro que conocía muy bien: Draco Malfoy. Maldita sea, si lo hubiese visto antes, no se habría dejado engañar. Evitando mirar esa cara puntiaguda que le revolvía el estómago, buscó a su padrino por la pared.

—Aquí está, —le señalo, sabiendo lo que buscaba—. O estaba, debería decir…

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, con tono triste. Sabía que los padres de Sirius le habían repudiado, pero ver su rostro quemado encima de su nombre era una crueldad.

—Por no seguir sus directrices. Una atrocidad, si me permites. Las familias deben permanecer juntas, por encima de todo.

— ¿Como tía Andrómeda? —preguntó señalando la cabeza quemada al lado de la suya.

—Antes de juzgar, deberías escuchar a todas las partes, Harry. Supongo que Sirius te habrá contado que no me hablo con mi hermana por culpa del origen de su marido. —el chico asintió—. Habla con ella, entonces. Te podrá decir que a pesar de todo, solemos vernos una vez al año.

—Pero Tonks no conoce a… _su hijo_.

Narcisa suspiró. Le costaría más de lo que había planeado. Con un gesto de varita hizo aparecer dos sillas, e indicó a Harry que se sentara a su lado. —Hace un rato me tuteabas.

—Hace un rato no sabía quién era, —replicó, tozudo.

—Sí lo sabías. Soy tu nueva tía, Harry. Y en Draco encontrarás el mejor primo que podrías tener. —Harry bufó y desvió la mirada, evidenciando su incredulidad. Narcisa insistió, girándole cariñosamente hacia ella de nuevo—. Sé cómo se ha portado mi hijo contigo. Pero si intentas escucharme de verdad, te explicaré el porqué de su comportamiento.

Harry dudó antes de asentir, seguro de que nada de lo que pudiese decirle cambiaría su opinión respecto a Malfoy. Habían sido muchos años de enfrentamientos para que pudieran borrarse con unas cuantas palabras.

—Tienes que entender que Draco fue un hijo muy deseado, único en una familia que valora mucho el linaje. Debo admitir que fui culpable en parte, pero quizás le mimamos y consentimos en exceso. —Ante eso, Harry no pudo más que asentir. Aunque en su interior deseara haber sido mimado también por una mujer así—. Draco solía menospreciar a sus amigos, tú debes conocer a alguno de ellos. —Asintió vivamente—. Nadie estaba nunca a su altura. Excepto Harry Potter.

Incrédulo, se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Malfoy le creía a su altura? ¡Si siempre estaba despreciándole!

—Lo sé. Sigue escuchando, por favor. Ya sabes cómo se habla de ti en el mundo mágico. Cada niño ha crecido escuchando tu historia, y Draco no fue una excepción. Primero jugaba a ser tú. No le cuentes nunca esto, pero me hacía oscurecer su pelo y poner una cicatriz en su frente. —Harry aún no había cerrado la boca—. Más tarde, cuando se enteró de que teníais la misma edad, jugaba a planear vuestro primer encuentro. Siempre presumía de que iría al mismo curso que tú, e incluso aseguraba que seríais seleccionados por la misma casa y os haríais los mejores amigos. Creo que acabó creyéndose su propia historia, por eso le molestó tanto que no estrecharas su mano por culpa de Weasley. —Además de su boca, Harry abrió los ojos como platos—. Sí, lo sé. Durante estos tres años no ha habido queja sobre ti que no fuera seguida de un: Si Weasley no se hubiera entrometido…

Harry intentó ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Malfoy. Realmente había sido un pedante, ofendiendo a Ron. Pero tenía que reconocer que había sido él quien le había buscado en el tren y había dado el primer paso para conocerle. Para haberse hecho tantas ilusiones, realmente había sido un mal comienzo, sin contar el día que se encontraron en Madame Malkin.

—Presentarse fue el único paso positivo que hizo hacia mí. A partir de aquel día siempre me atacó, —dijo, justificando su enemistad.

—Según él por culpa de Weasley, aunque puedo aventurar que el hecho de que acabarais en diferentes casas ayudó. De todos modos puedes estar seguro de que te provoca para llamar tu atención. No puede soportar que le ignores, cuando lo haces recibimos más cartas que cuando nos cuenta orgulloso que ha logrado captar tu interés. Aunque sea con una pelea.

Acabaron los dos riendo, Harry ya más relajado. Intercambiando confidencias, se enteró de que Draco en realidad le había creído a él heredero de Slytherin, lo que le dio una idea de cuánto le admiraba en realidad. Comentando el tema, Narcisa se enteró de que podría haber sido compañero de Draco, si no hubiera sido por su comportamiento en el tren, y por un comentario de Weasley. En definitiva, por culpa del dichoso pelirrojo.

—Sabías quién era Dobby, —le reprochó Harry, sin estar realmente enfadado ya.

Narcisa sonrió y asintió. —No sabíamos cómo había acabado defendiéndote. Te aseguro que Lucius encontrará la información interesante, y se cuidará de tratar mejor a los elfos a partir de ahora. —Ante la mirada de incredulidad de Harry, añadió—: Debes saber que lo que Lucius hizo el año pasado, fue para desprestigiar el nombre de los Weasley. Pero no pretendía dañarte de ningún modo. Igualmente, si tú sabes olvidar el pasado, él también lo hará. Para un Malfoy la familia es lo primero, y él incluye a la mía en la suya. Te guste o no, Harry Potter, ahora eres parte de los Black.

Cuando el chico le dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa, supo que había se había ganado su confianza de nuevo.

***~***~***

— ¡Au! —se quejaba Draco, mientras su padrino le curaba el corte que tenía en la cara. Estaba seguro de que se podía hacer evitando el escozor—. ¡No ha sido mi culpa!

Severus se limitó a mirarle intensamente. Durante años había disculpado, incluso fomentado la idea de que Potter siempre era el culpable. Al menos ese día, no volvería a hacerlo.

—Ha sido él el que se ha cruzado delante de mí.

—Porque os estabais retando. Como te pedí que no hicieras.

— ¡Él ha empezado trayendo su dichosa escoba! Quería repasarme por la cara que es mejor que la mía. Y mi padre aún no me ha…

— ¡Draco! —le gritó, con los dedos apretando fuertemente sus sienes—. Fui _yo_ el que le aconsejó que la trajese. Pensaba que compartiendo algo que os gustase a los dos superaríais vuestros estúpidos enfrentamientos. Pero veo que me equivocaba. —Dejando a su ahijado ya curado con una arrepentida mirada, caminó pausadamente hacia la puerta, comentando casualmente—: Le diré a Black que acepte la invitación de los Weasley. Seguramente ya tendrán las entradas de la final.

—No serán en la tribuna, —comentó Draco, dolido pero aún orgulloso.

—No creo que a Potter le importe eso, —replicó con la mano en el pomo.

—No podrá asistir a la fiesta de celebración, —insistió, pujando contra su padrino. No tenía buenas cartas esa vez, y lo sabía.

—Para Potter estar con los Weasley será suficiente fiesta.

— ¡Está bien! Que vuelva. Me comportaré. ¡Si él lo hace también! —desistió, como sabía que haría desde un principio. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad, la comadreja no se metería de nuevo en medio.

—No. Esta vez irás tú a su casa. Y será tu última oportunidad, así que aprovéchala o pasa el resto de tu vida con esos dos orangutanes como mejores amigos.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Draco maldijo entre dientes a su padrino, a pesar de que reconocía su razón. Pero siempre había sido el único que le apoyaba contra Potter, y ahora él también defendía al cara rajada.

Quizás iba siendo hora de recuperar el lugar que siempre había sido suyo al lado de Harry Potter.

***~***~***

—Ey, —saludó Sirius a Snape, cuando éste llegó a Grimmauld Place—. Remus aún no ha llegado.

—Esperaré —dijo igual de “correcto”. Cuando se iluminó la chimenea, añadió—: He traído a mi ahijado. Espero que no te importe.

Sirius, que ya lo sabía, asintió antes de fijarse en cómo su propio ahijado negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza desde la mesa donde hacía los deberes. No le parecía que la situación se fuese a arreglar obligándoles a juntarse, tan solo tenía que recordar su propia relación con Snape. Era cierto que ahora se toleraban, pero ellos ya no tenían trece años.

Cuando Draco entró en Grimmauld Place, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor. Pese a la oscuridad y la antigüedad de los muebles, le gustó la estancia. Le recordaba a la casa de su abuelo Pollux. De pronto la idea de que Potter estaba ahora de algún modo emparentado con él se hizo más real, lo que le facilitaría la tarea de mostrarse contrito.

Saludó con familiaridad a Sirius, que le correspondió afectuosamente. Harry cerró el puño que tenía bajo la mesa, sin levantar los ojos del papel en el que escribía. Cuando Malfoy le saludó, correspondió escuetamente, para luego devolver su atención a las dichosas listas de ingredientes que tenía que rellenar. Si no interactuaban, no se enfadarían. Para asegurarse, cambió de asignatura a una más neutral.

Draco, que percibió el cambio, se quedó observándole mientras sus padrinos conversaban en el rincón. Si había algo que odiaba era que Potter le ignorase. Pero por un día, intentaría llamar su atención de un modo que no les llevase directos a una pelea.

— ¿Me dejas un pergamino? —le preguntó educadamente.

Harry levantó la mirada intentando descubrir una segunda intención en la petición. Malfoy correspondió a su mirada esperando tranquilo, con una sinceridad en sus ojos que nunca había contemplado. Asintiendo, le señaló uno de los que no había usado aún.

— ¿Pluma y tinta?

Bufando, Harry buscó en su bolsa y sacó su segunda pluma, que estaba seguro Malfoy rechazaría porque no estaba en muy buen estado. Pero el chico la aceptó sin el menor comentario y se puso a escribir sin molestarle de nuevo.

Sirius y Snape se asombraron ante el rato que pasaron escribiendo en silencio, mientras compartían los dos el tintero que había entre ellos. Incluso cuando hubo que rellenarlo, cooperaron sin mayor problema, Draco sujetándolo mientras Harry vertía la tinta.

Cuando Remus llegó a buscar a Severus, como habían planeado, Draco se despidió cordialmente y Harry le correspondió del mismo modo, incluso levantándose cortésmente.

Más tarde, al recoger sus cosas, Harry se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no se había llevado el pergamino que había escrito. Al ojearlo, se quedó pasmado. Era la lista completa de ingredientes de todas las pociones que había mandado Snape como deberes. Al final, un simple: “Lo siento”, que se ganó el perdón de Harry, por mucho más que por un simple accidente de quidditch.

***~***~***

Una semana más tarde, Harry estaba haciendo los deberes en la mansión Malfoy. Aún no le había contado a Ron que su “tía Narcisa” era la madre de Draco, al que ya tuteaba. No sabía cómo decírselo sin que se enfadase, con toda la razón, ya que ésa era la quinta vez que visitaba al Slytherin y en cambio todavía no había ido a su casa en todo el verano.

— ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Draco, notando el modo en que había estado mirando su miniatura de dragón.

Harry asintió entusiasmado. Aún temía que Malfoy le soltara un chasco (como seguía haciendo algunas veces), pero por lo general habían conseguido llevarse bastante bien, dada su relación antes de ese verano. Los dos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por tolerarse, y eso le permitió descubrir que muchas de las cosas que había supuesto sobre el Slytherin no eran así en realidad.

Draco también estaba conociendo a un nuevo Potter, y cada día le parecía más interesante. Ahora que conocía su pasado (estaba seguro que mejor que la comadreja, lo que le complacía especialmente), entendía por qué las cosas con las que él había convivido desde pequeño despertaban su curiosidad. Le encantaba descubrirle el mundo mágico, haciéndose el interesante al principio, para luego disfrutar simplemente de esa mirada de asombro y admiración.

Comprendiendo que ese antiguo juguete era una de esas cosas, lo cogió de la estantería y lo dejó en la mesa donde estaban trabajando, para que se pasease a sus anchas. Pasó un rato observando cómo Potter no quitaba ojo del dragón, hasta que comprendió que ese día no harían más deberes. Cogió el muñeco y le indicó al Gryffindor que le siguiera, saliendo de su habitación. Dos pasillos más allá, entraron en una gran estancia llena de estanterías con juguetes; escobas voladoras; antiguos uniformes de quidditch y cajas amontonadas. A Harry le recordó al segundo cuarto de Dudley, lo que le puso algo triste.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Draco, que había notado cómo su deslumbramiento se había apagado.

Harry asintió, pero realmente ya no estaba de tan buen humor. El Slytherin supuso que se debía a todo lo que se había perdido de niño, y en parte así era. Así que buscó entre las cajas hasta que encontró una más pequeña. La llevó al centro de la habitación, donde había una gran alfombra infantil, y se sentó en ella. Harry se había reído la primera vez que le había visto sentarse en el suelo, cosa que mosqueó mucho al Slytherin. Pero al final tuvo que admitir que, aunque no era algo propio de un Malfoy, no se sentaba nada indignamente. Al revés, era una posición tan acostumbrada que hasta parecía elegante.

Una vez estuvieron frente a la caja, Malfoy la abrió y una larga ristra de dragones salió de ella. Harry se quedó embelesado. No sabía cuál mirar, cada uno le parecía más bonito que el anterior, aunque lo mirase por segunda vez.

— ¿Cuál te gusta más?

—No sé. Me gustan todos. ¿De qué especies son?

Draco fue nombrándolas una a una, hasta que al fin Harry decidió que su preferido era el Vipertooth Peruano, porque era el más pequeño y rápido, en cierto modo como él mismo.

—Te lo regalo, —dijo entonces Draco.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, sorprendido—. Pero… no puedo…

—Vamos Potter, no es para tanto. Igualmente hacía mucho que no los tocaba.

Harry se pasó el resto de la tarde jugando con su dragón, mientras Draco le observaba preguntándose cómo sería crecer sin juguetes y con ropa usada.

No llegó a decirle que el que tenía en su cuarto era un Ridgeback Noruego, y que lo guardaba a la vista porque le recordaba a la primera aventura que había tenido a su lado, aquel primer año que ahora parecía tan lejano.

***~***~***

—Alegra esa cara, que hoy es tu día, —le decía Sirius a su ahijado, en su cumpleaños.

Estaban preparando bocadillos para la fiesta, que Kreacher se había negado a hacer porque “nunca se había hecho algo tan vulgar en vida de la señora”. Pero aun así había ayudado con el resto.

Habían pasado un día agradable, a pesar del humor de Harry. Y todo porque llevaba una semana enfadado con su mejor amigo. Al fin había visitado la Madriguera, para invitarles a la fiesta de cumpleaños que le estaba preparando Sirius. Inevitablemente, tuvo que explicarle a Ron que Malfoy también asistiría. No se lo tomó nada bien, pero cuando le explicó que de hecho llevaba dos semanas visitando su casa se lo tomó mucho peor. Le acusó de abandonarle, le trató poco menos que de traidor. Al final, le dijo que se podía haber ahorrado el viaje, porque no pensaba ir a su mierda de fiesta.

Los gemelos intentaron consolarle diciéndole que cuando le gastasen una broma a Malfoy, Ron se arrepentiría de lo que le había dicho. Pero también pusieron mala cara cuando les pidió que no se metieran con él.

Ginny le miró con cara de pena, pero no le dio la razón.

A Percy ni siquiera lo vio, ahora que trabajaba en el Ministerio.

Molly y Arthur le animaron, prometiéndole que ningún miembro de la familia faltaría a su cumpleaños, pero Harry no les creyó. Y lo peor era que no sabía qué haría si Ron y Draco acababan en la misma habitación. Quería pasar su primera fiesta junto a su mejor amigo, que echaba de menos. Pero la verdad es que estaba empezando a apreciar de verdad la compañía de Malfoy. En realidad era muy distinto al niño malcriado que había conocido en Hogwarts. Tenía mucha paciencia con él, explicándole cientos de tradiciones mágicas que Ron nunca le había comentado. Y además era muy generoso. Siempre acababa llevándose algo cuando visitaba su mansión, tanto que su cuarto empezaba a parecer el de un chico normal, con juguetes antiguos.

Y sobre todo, estaba tía Narcisa. A Lucius Malfoy no le llamaba tío ni loco, pero tenía que reconocer que el hombre se había esforzado porque se encontrase cómodo en la mansión. Principalmente desapareciendo de su vista, cosa que le agradecía.

Fuera como fuera, consideraba a los tres Malfoy como familia, y no iba a perder eso porque Ron estuviera celoso. Aunque, según Hermione, tuviera razón.

—Vendrá, Harry, —le animó su padrino, aunque no estuviera del todo seguro.

***~***~***

A las ocho de la tarde había transcurrido suficiente tiempo como para saber que no vendría. Sirius se encogió de hombros y ordenó a Kreacher que sirviera ya los refrigerios.

Molly le había disculpado con una absurda excusa, cuando los dos sabían que no se le había hecho tarde, simplemente no quería venir. Pero Harry seguía ojeando la chimenea de vez en cuando. Lo que le sorprendía era que Hermione tampoco había aparecido. Y ella sí le había confirmado su asistencia.

—Lo siento, —se excusó Draco al verle mirar de nuevo la chimenea—. Sé que no viene por mi culpa.

—No es tu culpa. Si es tan gilipollas como para no confiar en mí, mejor que no venga, —declaró, sin sentirlo realmente.

— ¿Canapés? —les ofreció Tonks, llevando una bandeja.

—No, gracias, —rechazaron los dos.

—Venga, alegrad esas caras. No sé qué os pasa a todos hoy. Me he tenido que apartar de la conversación que mantienen nuestros padres, Draco. Perdona, pero tu padre me estaba hartando con las miradas que le echaba al mío. —Los chicos sonrieron con apuro. Los dos podían imaginar el modo en que Lucius había mirado a Ted—. Luego he intentado ser amable con ese bombón de profe que tenéis, el que tiene pinta de estar enfermo, —La noche anterior había habido luna llena—, y Snape me ha largado con viento fresco. —Los dos rieron ante eso. Harry había acabado contándole a su nuevo amigo el tipo de relación que tenían los profesores. Draco había alucinado, ni siquiera sabía que su padrino fuera homosexual—. Total, que mejor me quedo con vosotros antes de meter la pata. Anda, ¿otro Weasley? ¿Cuántos hijos tienen?

Harry se giró hacia la chimenea. Allí estaban, Ron y Hermione. Mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, Draco se quedó al lado de su prima, estrujando el vaso que tenía entre las manos.

—Hola, —les saludó nervioso, sin saber qué decir.

—Oh, Harry… ¡Felicidades! —exclamó Hermione, colgándose de su cuello. Harry respiró aliviado cuando Ron le sonrió por encima del hombro de su amiga.

Luego se saludaron como si nada hubiera pasado. —Lo siento, tío, —se había disculpado el pelirrojo, seguramente aleccionado por la chica, que había ido a buscarle.

—No, perdóname a mí. No sabía cómo contártelo.

—No me extraña, Harry, —dijo Hermione —. Siempre te acaban pasando las cosas más extrañas. ¿Familia de Malfoy?

Los tres rieron, encendiendo aún más los celos de Draco. Pero para su sorpresa, lo siguiente que hizo Harry fue llevarlos hasta él para presentarles a Tonks y a él mismo, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían. La sangre sucia le siguió la corriente a su amigo y le estrechó la mano educadamente, pero la comadreja le retó con la mirada y con un apretón más fuerte de lo normal.

—Ahora que estamos todos, ¡el pastel! —anunció Sirius, reclamando a Harry para presidir la mesa, aunque todos estuvieran de pie.

De repente apareció el pastel más impresionante que Harry había visto nunca. Vale, no había visto muchos, pero ése era suyo, e iba a compartirlo con la gente que más apreciaba. Apenas había acabado de soplar las velas cuando se echó en brazos de su padrino, sin poder contener la emoción. Mientras preparaba la fiesta no se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba estar rodeado de toda esa gente que consideraba su familia, todos pendientes de él.

Narcisa, al lado de Sirius, apagó con un discreto golpe de varita las pocas velas que quedaron encendidas, mientras Harry seguía estremeciéndose colgado del cuello de su padrino.

—Si hablas de esto en el colegio te partiré la boca, —amenazó Ron a Draco, entre susurros.

—Este curso comprobarás que mis prioridades, al igual que las de _Harry_ , han cambiado. No olvides que para los sangre pura, la familia es lo primero. O quizá a ti no te lo enseñaron. —Hermione sujetó a su amigo, que había dado un paso en su dirección—. Si me permites, me voy con _mi familia_.

Por mucho que le pesara a Ron, la siguiente persona a la que Harry abrazó fue la madre de Malfoy. Hasta sus padres se asombraron del grado de intimidad que parecía haber entre los dos. Inmediatamente después le estrujó la robusta tía Andrómeda. Draco se hizo paso hasta él y se convirtió en el tercero en abrazar a un Harry todavía conmocionado. Ron se crispó cuando el rubio le sonrió por encima del hombro de su amigo, mientras le susurraba algo al oído que consiguió hacerle reír.

Los Weasley no pudieron llegar a él hasta que todos los Black hubieron pasado por sus brazos, incluidos Ted Tonks y (para desmayo de Ginny y su padre), Lucius Malfoy en persona.

En lugar de calmarse, cada abrazo le emocionaba más. Para él que no había celebrado un cumpleaños en su vida, verse rodeado de tanta gente que se preocupaba por él era apabullante. Después de abrazar a Hermione, Ron y el resto de los Weasley, Harry se dirigió a las dos personas que se habían quedado prudentemente a un lado. El abrazo a Remus Lupin fue tan efusivo como el que le había dado a su padrino, emocionando al licántropo. Para sorpresa de todos, incluido el mismo Snape, luego le abrazó a él, aunque más brevemente de lo que había durado el de Remus.

— ¡Los regalos! —anunció Sirius, intentando relajar a un Harry demasiado conmovido.

Con la timidez de un novicio, recibió de manos de su padrino un pequeño sobre. Intentó no emocionarse de nuevo, pero a nadie se le escapó la humedad de sus ojos cuando vio la reserva de hotel que, según el prospecto, era costero. ¡Iba a conocer el océano!

— ¿Cccuándo? —tartamudeó, intentando contener las dichosas lágrimas.

—A finales de agosto, antes de que empieces el cole. ¿Qué dices, te vas de viaje con tu viejo padrino?

Harry no pudo más que abrazarle, de nuevo. Sirius era demasiado bueno con él, demasiado.

—Mejor que sea a finales, porque antes tiene que aprovechar nuestro regalo, —dijo tía Narcisa, tendiéndole también un sobre.

Al abrirlo, Harry se quedó mirando el boleto con su nombre, sin entender muy bien qué era. Draco se los quitó de la mano, dándoles la vuelta para enseñarle el emblema de la Asociación Internacional de Quidditch. —Son dos entradas nominales para la final mundial de quidditch, para ti y para Sirius. ¡En la tribuna principal!

— ¡Uau! —exclamó Harry, que sabía lo que costaba conseguir una entrada del evento.

—Iremos juntos, tenemos las entradas contiguas.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante que complació a Draco, aún más cuando vio la cara que había puesto la comadreja.

Ron miraba a sus padres, indignado. Ellos le habían conseguido también una entrada, aunque claro, no era de tri-bu-na. Ahora seguro que no se la darían, porque la comparación era bochornosa. Pero principalmente porque no era correcto ya que los Malfoy le habían entregado antes el regalo.

Cosa que ellos sabían. —Y como las entradas se las regaló el Ministro a Lucius, una vez allí os compraremos el uniforme oficial que escojáis.

Harry no pudo evitar dar pequeños saltitos de alegría, y aunque Draco era demasiado elegante como para imitarle, le pasó un brazo por encima y empezó a hacer planes sobre el equipo que apoyarían.

—Vamos Harry, que hay más regalos, —le llamó la atención Sirius, viendo que Ron se estaba poniendo morado de aguantar la respiración.

Remus le tendió un libro de aspecto muggle, que había envuelto en papel de embalar. Cuando Harry lo hojeó, descubrió que en realidad era mágico, porque tenía alguna foto en movimiento. Se ruborizó violentamente cuando atisbó alguna. Parecía un libro “de esos”, aunque no había nada especialmente explícito. Era más una guía para definir la sexualidad de un mago. Sirius se había ido otra vez de la lengua…

—A mí me ayudó mucho cuando tenía tu edad, Harry, —le comentó trivialmente, guiñándole un ojo—, espero que a ti también te sea de provecho.

Snape intentó asomarse al libro que su amante parecía valorar tanto, pero Harry lo cerró oportunamente, dispuesto a recibir su regalo del oscuro profesor. Resultó ser otro libro, éste con el interior correspondiente a la portada. Y parecía de pociones.

—A mí me lo regaló hace años, —comentó Draco, que se había quedado a su lado—, es muy útil.

—El secreto de tu éxito, —le replicó Harry, bromeando. Pero le agradeció el regalo a Snape solemnemente.

— ¡Ahora nosotros!

Los Tonks le regalaron un enorme reloj familiar, en el que había dos agujas con su rostro y el de Sirius. Todos admiraron la profusión de lugares y situaciones que tenía, incluso Lucius, que asintió respetuosamente ante un regalo tan adecuado y, más importante, mágico. Su esposa apretó la mano de su hermana, mientras Harry abrazaba a Tonks. Cuando se deshizo de la bruja, sus ojos volvían a estar rojos.

—Lo siento, —se excusó —, no suelo…

—Oh, vamos, Harry —le rescató Molly. Había visto relegada su autoridad maternal por aquellas dos mujeres, y no estaba dispuesta a que el chico pasara vergüenza por ser espontáneo—. No pasa nada, es tu primera fiesta, tienes derecho a emocionarte. Anda, abre nuestro regalo, —le animó, pasándole un pequeño paquete. Arthur se quedó con las entradas en el bolsillo, tan enfadado como su hijo con los Malfoy, aunque su ira iba más específicamente hacia el mayor.

Cuando Harry rasgó el envoltorio y sacó la pequeña tela que había envuelto, se quedó atónito. Los Weasley eran pobres pero… ¿un delantal? ¿Acaso era idea de Hermione, que planeaba liberar a Kreacher?

—Es un mandil, querido. Lo lleva el primogénito cuando ayuda al cabeza de familia a trinchar el pavo. Supongo que esta Navidad no la pasarás en Hogwarts…

Harry se quedó arrugando la tela blanca entre su puño. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan pusilánime? Nunca había llorado tanto en toda su vida, y encima delante de tanta gente…

—Sirius tendrá uno igual, al ser el hermano mayor. ¿Me equivoco? —Sirius asintió a Molly mientras se acercaba a su ahijado y ceñía su cintura. Estaba tan emocionado como él, el regalo que le había hecho aquella mujer era una declaración casi oficial de que Harry era su heredero—. Se tiene que bordar con el mismo crespón que él, y encima el escudo de los Black. Normalmente lo hace una mujer de la familia…

Andrómeda se adelantó a su hermana, decidida—: La mujer de más edad… y ésa soy yo. Aún me acuerdo de estas cosas, Cissy, —le espoleó, medio en serio medio en broma. Tomando el delantal con reverencia, se inclinó ante Molly y luego ante Sirius, diciéndole cariñosa a Harry—: Será un honor para mí bordar nuestro escudo en tu mandil. Pero tienes que saber que eso me convertirá en tu madrina.

Harry le contestó con un fuerte abrazo, incapaz de encontrar palabras para lo que sentía. Luego le tocó a Molly y al resto de los Weasley, que se habían apaciguado al ver que era, con mucho, el regalo que más le había emocionado. Ron miró a Malfoy por encima del hombro de su amigo, satisfecho ante la expresión de envidia que mostraba en la cara. Eso no lo podía lograr el regalo más caro del mundo.

Por último le tocó a Hermione, que había encontrado un libro que hablaba de los Black. Los Malfoy al completo hojearon el libro, extrañados de no tenerlo entre los de su biblioteca. Parecía una biografía no autorizada de la familia, que Lucius se prometió investigar.

Harry recibió entonces un enorme taburete, que le había enviado Hagrid con cuatro lechuzas del colegio. Lo había tallado él mismo, y se notaba. Junto a él venía una nota que Sirius no quiso entregarle en ese momento, porque básicamente le decía que ese año no le regalaba un pastel porque estaba seguro que no pasaría hambre, y por eso le había hecho algo que pudiera usar en su nueva casa. Obviamente, no era algo que Harry querría leer en público. Se alegraba de que el semigigante no hubiera podido ir a la fiesta, más que nada porque sospechaba que siempre sería fiel al director aunque eso significara un prejuicio para su ahijado.

La fiesta se dispersó entonces en pequeños grupos. Los adultos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, excepto Tonks que se había ido cuando el jefe de aurores le había convocado. Conversaban en dos grupos; por un lado estaban las damas Black con sus respectivos maridos, que cada vez se miraban con menos desprecio; y por el otro los señores Weasley, que discutían animadamente con los profesores de Hogwarts. Sirius, como buen anfitrión, estaba en medio atendiendo a dos bandas.

Los jóvenes habían subido a la habitación de Harry, a donde habían llevado alguno de los regalos. Ron estuvo tentado de “extraviar” el sobre de los Malfoy con las exclusivas entradas al mundial.

Después de un rato, se hizo obvio que Draco se sentía desplazado. Harry les enseñó su nuevo ajedrez a los Weasley, para que mientras los gemelos jugaban una partida contra Ron, él pudiese charlar con Malfoy y las chicas, que seguro no le incomodaban tanto.

Pero de un tema a otro acabaron hablando del primer curso de Ginny, y ésta acabó mirando mal a Draco de un modo tan evidente, que al final éste logró llevarse a Harry aparte con la excusa de enseñarle no sé qué caja que había subido con el resto de cosas.

Desde la cama, los Weasley y Hermione les observaban.

— ¿Ahora qué demonios quiere? —preguntó Ron, cabreado.

—Parece que Harry no quiere abrir la caja. Mira, la está rechazando, —comentó su hermana.

—No creo, parece como si estuviera abrumado de nuevo, —explicó Hermione, la única que concedía a Malfoy el beneficio de la duda.

— ¡Qué va a estar abrumado! —se quejó Ron, que no quería aceptar que su amigo se emocionase con el Slytherin.

—Parece como si estuviera temblando, —comentó George.

—Sí, va a ser de miedo, —bromeó Fred.

— ¡Va a abrir la caja! —exclamó Ginny—. Está mirando dentro…

— ¿Veis? La deja a un lado. No quiere nada de Malfoy, —se reafirmó Ron.

—Pues para no querer nada de él se le está abrazando muy fuerte, —comentó Fred.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras cuando, efectivamente, Harry se colgó del cuello del Slytherin, y éste le rodeó con sus brazos, susurrándole palabras ininteligibles para ellos, y esta vez sin prestar atención a nadie por encima de su hombro.

Al cabo de un rato demasiado largo a juzgar de Ginny y Ron, Harry se separó de Malfoy secándose la cara con la camiseta que llevaba, y se acercó a ellos con la caja en las manos.

— ¡Mirad qué me ha regalado Draco!

Dejó la caja volcada sobre la cama, y al poco fueron saliendo en fila las miniaturas de dragón, coleando y echando inofensivas volutas de fuego.

Los gemelos olvidaron rápidamente sus rencillas con Malfoy para admirar abiertamente los muñecos, cosa que irritó a su hermano pequeño, que se quedó acabando la partida de ajedrez con Ginny, que tampoco quería “admirar” el dichoso regalo.

Hasta Hermione se estaba interesando por cada especie, siempre aprendiendo algo. —Son geniales para estudiar las características de cada variedad. Aunque falta el Ridgeback noruego y el Vipertooth Peruano.

Sonriendo, Harry sacó el último de debajo de la almohada, lo que enorgulleció a Draco, que comprobó lo mucho que había apreciado su regalo.

—El otro lo tengo yo, en mi cuarto. De hecho era una colección completa. Siempre han sido mis juguetes favoritos.

—Entonces es todo un detalle habérselos regalado a Harry, —le elogió Hermione, a su pesar.

—Él los apreciará más. Además, no es como si no los vaya a ver más, si vengo casi cada día… —comentó ligeramente, queriendo quitar importancia al asunto. Aunque recibió con fruición el agradecimiento de esos ojos verdes que le miraban embelesados.

Ron casi tiró el tablero de lo fuerte que lo estaba agarrando.

Ginny se mordía el labio mientras observaba la mano de Harry rodear con familiaridad la del Slytherin.

***~***~***

La Final del Mundial de Quidditch fue espectacular.

Acabaron ataviados con las camisetas de Bulgaria (al final Draco le había convencido, alegando que luego asistirían a la fiesta de ese equipo, invitados por un amigo de su padre). Harry había comprado unos omniculares y buscaba disimuladamente unas cabezas rojas por lo alto del estadio. Draco no se había comprado unos porque decía que eran muy vulgares, que con un simple hechizo podría ver todo el estadio perfectamente. Pero cuando Harry le enseñó que se podía grabar con ellos, ralentizar una jugada, o incluso te daba información sobre los jugadores y sus tácticas, accedió a compartirlos como si en realidad le hiciera un favor, a lo que Harry sonrió condescendiente. Ya le conocía demasiado como para enfadarse por eso. Además, la camiseta se la había comprado él, amén del equipo completo que le habían comprado sus padres, para usarlo cuando jugasen en el campo de la mansión.

Cuando presentaron a las mascotas de Bulgaria, Harry pasó un mal rato tratando de evitar que Sirius se tirara de la tribuna cegado por el canto de las veelas. Solo se pudo sentar cuando acabó la presentación y su padrino pareció despertar del trance. Al lado de Draco, su madre parecía realmente enfadada con su padre. Le sonrió a su amigo ante el extraño comportamiento de los adultos, pero se encontró con que, después de todo, al que estaba mirando extrañado era a él, que no se había comportado en absoluto de forma insólita.

Tras jalear a los Leprechauns, al menos Harry y Sirius, empezó el partido.

Los chicos disfrutaron de cada segundo de juego profesional, excepto cuando Krum había realizado el amago de Wronski y Sirius le comentó a su ahijado que seguro que él podría hacerlo con su saeta de fuego. Eso levantó antiguas ampollas, y Draco no pudo evitar comentar—: San Potter puede conseguir lo que se proponga.

Harry se quedó triste y alicaído, preguntándose por primera vez si había hecho bien en entablar una amistad con Malfoy, cuando seguramente le estaba costando la de Ron. Si Draco actuaba así en Hogwarts, podía empezar a hacerse amigo de Neville o ya se veía hablando con Nick casi decapitado.

Pero al poco rato el Slytherin le pidió los omniculares, pasándoselos poco después con la repetición de una jugada especialmente buena.

El final del partido fue fabuloso. No ganó su equipo, aunque al menos su buscador había atrapado la snitch.

Ondearon sus camisetas todo el camino hacia la fiesta, Draco con el pelo revuelto y sin importarle lo más mínimo.

Por casualidad, se encontraron con los Weasley que volvían a su tienda.

— ¡Ron! —le llamó Harry, emocionado—. ¿Has visto a Krum? ¡Ha estado increíble!

Su amigo, que llevaba un sombrero del equipo ganador, se quedó mirando la indumentaria de Harry, idéntica a la de Malfoy. Le había dolido no poder compartir la experiencia con su amigo, pero comprobar que él la había vivido con el Slytherin era mucho peor. Él había ido con Hermione, pero no se podía comparar a la compañía de Harry, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a la chica ni siquiera le gustaba volar.

—Sí, genial, —comentó desanimado—. Vamos a ir a una fiesta con Seamus, ¿te apuntas? —le preguntó sin incluir a Malfoy en la invitación.

—Es que… vamos a ir a la fiesta oficial del equipo de Bulgaria. ¡Estará Krum! Si quieres puedo intentar conseguirte un autógrafo.

Pero Ron negó con la cabeza y se puso a caminar hacia las tiendas, sin girar el rostro. Hermione encogió los hombros y siguió tras él, dejando a Harry con un nudo en el estómago…

***~***~***

Más tarde, Harry se arrepintió de no haber ido con sus amigos. La fiesta era espectacular, en una ruinosa caravana que por dentro simulaba la enorme sala de baile de un castillo, llena de banderas búlgaras. Pero la compañía…

Sirius se había ido con los Malfoy, a conocer a Igor Karkarov, antiguo amigo del padre de Draco. El ambiente era genial, la gente estaba muy animada a pesar de haber perdido. Pero entonces llegaron los amigos de Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson y dos jugadores del equipo de quidditch: Derrick y Bole. Por suerte no estaban Crabbe ni Goyle.

A partir de ese momento Draco se convirtió en el antiguo Malfoy, tan rápido como si le hubiera hecho efecto una poción; se atusó el pelo y se quitó la camiseta, además de recuperar ese tono afectado que Harry no le había oído en todo el verano. Le presentó como Potter, y no le dirigió más la palabra, ni sus amigos tampoco.

Al poco rato se alejó, ocultando en una oscura esquina su bochorno. Estaba claro que no se podía confiar en una serpiente. Si no fuera por Narcisa, le hubiera dicho a Sirius que quería irse con Ron y Hermione. Pero no quería interrumpirlos, ahora que estaban recuperando su relación familiar. Familia; ya, claro. Todo había quedado en palabras al final.

Cuando Sirius le encontró lamentándose en un rincón, lo rescató y le llevó a conocer al mismísimo Viktor Krum. Conseguir ese autógrafo para Ron le animó un poco, así que le dijo a su padrino que estaba bien y volvió a aislarse cerca de donde estaba el equipo búlgaro. Y lejos de Malfoy y sus estúpidos amigos.

Entonces una enorme sombra le tapó la poca luz que le llegaba. Primero pensó que debía tratarse de un jugador, pero cuando se fijó más detenidamente, decidió que como mucho tendría tres o cuatro años más que él. Por las elegantes ropas que llevaba no parecía un camarero, así que le saludó con un simple—: ¡Hola!

— ¡Hola! —le contestó el chico, contento de entablar contacto—. No hablarr bien tu idioma, —se disculpó con un acento ciertamente tosco.

—No importa, —dijo Harry. _“Mientras no vengas a por un trozo del chico que vivió”_ , pensó.

—Kubrat Plovdiv, —dijo tendiéndole una enorme mano.

Harry la aceptó presumiendo que el tipo había dicho su nombre. Bien podía haberle insultado en su idioma.

—Harry Potter, —le contestó, aunque suponía que el otro ya lo sabía.

—Amigo con Viktorr, —se esforzó en explicarse, golpeándose el pecho. Harry supuso que se refería a Krum y sonrió—. ¿Tú?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Les acababan de presentar, no podía decirse que fuese su amigo. Contrariado, el musculitos señaló su camiseta pro Bulgaria. El Gryffindor tembló cuando el dedo rozó su pecho, esperaba que la oscuridad no delatase su rubor. —He animado a vuestro equipo, —contestó, sin saber qué decir.

—Yo presento, —le ofreció, como si fuera la gran cosa.

Entonces Harry entendió. ¡No estaba intentando conocer al famoso Harry Potter! Parecía más bien que esta vez el famoso fuese otro, y ese tal Kubrat quisiera aprovecharse de su fama. ¿Pero para qué?

Se fijó en la posición del chico, proyectando su enorme sombra sobre él. Joder, ¿estaría intentando ligar con él? ¿Tanto se notaba que era gay? Cuando estudió su postura y dónde estaba, apartado en un oscuro rincón, se dijo que sí, quizás algo sí que había revelado. Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con compromiso—: Ya me lo han presentado.

El chico pareció desinflarse, pero al ver la sonrisa de Harry, no desistió—: ¿Beberrr? —preguntó, llevándose la mano a la boca, en un claro gesto de mímica.

Nervioso, Harry asintió tímidamente. Qué diablos, el tío estaba mucho mejor que todos los fornidos mocetones que salían fotografiados en el libro que le había regalado Lupin por su cumpleaños.

Si iba a pasar la noche solo, al menos le sacaría provecho.

A los dos minutos el tal Kubrat había vuelto con dos copas de champán. Mirando a su alrededor, Harry tomó la suya y probó por primera vez en su vida una bebida alcohólica. El burbujeante líquido le pareció mágico, nunca había probado nada que le hiciese sentir así.

Pronto estaba riendo tontamente ante los intentos de conversación de su acompañante. Y no parecía que al otro le molestara que se riera de él, por los ojos con que le miraba.

— ¿Hogrrratsss?

— ¡Sí! —le respondió Harry riendo, después de un rato intentando descifrar qué le estaba preguntando Kubrat.

—Durmstrang, —dijo entonces el chico, golpeándose el pecho solemnemente.

Harry se quedó absorto mirando esos amplios pectorales, sin saber si el chico le había dicho el nombre de su escuela o el de su pueblo. Ni le interesaba. Demasiado trabajo tenía apoyándose en la pared y esquivando al pulpo búlgaro, que con la excusa de la mímica le rozaba demasiado para su achispado estado. ¿No había dicho tía Petunia que el alcohol provocaba impotencia? Pues a él parecía que le causaba el efecto contrario…

Un fuerte estruendo interrumpió sus confusos pensamientos. De pronto la sala se convirtió en un hervidero, como un enorme hormiguero hurgado por un palillo. La gente empezó a gritar e intentar salir al exterior, creando un tapón infranqueable en la puerta.

De pronto Kubrat le sacudió por los hombros, reclamando su atención—: Madrre —dijo golpeándose de nuevo el pecho—. ¿Tú bien?

Harry asintió, comprendiendo que quería buscar a su madre pero no le convencía dejarle solo en medio de ese jaleo. Si supiera que él había estado en situaciones peores.

El búlgaro asintió a su vez, y se giró después de darle una tímida caricia en el rostro como despedida. Al instante, volvió hacia él como si hubiera olvidado decirle algo, y le besó ligeramente en los labios, pasando un dedo sobre ellos después.

—Hasta pronto, —le susurró enigmáticamente, tan dulce que casi perdió su rudo acento.

Le siguió con la vista hasta que el corpulento chico se perdió entre la alborotada multitud. ¿Qué querría haber dicho con eso? Vaya momento que había escogido para darle su primer beso. No es que se quejara, pero vamos, se lo podía haber dado antes.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el alcohol había afectado a sus sentidos. Debería estar corriendo también, preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando y buscar a Sirius y a Draco. De pronto sonrió. Se había olvidado del fatuo Slytherin y sus despectivos amigos. Eso de beber era genial… pero debía reaccionar, cada vez quedaba menos gente en la sala, y el barullo se escuchaba ahora fuera. El problema era que su cuerpo no le respondía, lo sentía pesado y díscolo, y su mente no estaba en mucho mejor estado para mandarle una orden con suficiente ímpetu.

Logró alejarse un paso de la pared, pero lo retrocedió buscando apoyo al sentirse un poco mareado. Suerte que alguien le sujetó. Alguien rubio, con cara de ángel, aunque le miraba con un gesto más bien demoniaco. — ¿Dónde mierda estabas?

Harry no pudo evitar estallar de risa, rociando de minúsculas partículas de saliva y champán el rostro circunspecto del Slytherin. ¿Y a él qué coño le importaba? Que se preocupara de sus amigos de verdad. Y de su familia. Él ya no era ninguna de esas dos cosas. —Pírate, Malfoy, —consiguió mascullar.

— ¿Has bebido algo? —preguntó sorprendido el rubio, limpiándose la cara y percibiendo el olor a champán en ella. Precisamente así le había perdido la pista a Potter, escondiéndose con sus amigos para beber champagne. Por supuesto, a él no se le había subido a la cabeza.

— ¿Desde esta mañana? Déjame pensar. Empecé con el zumo de calabaza… —se rio de su propio chiste, pero la grave expresión con que le miraban le cortó la risa—. Eres un aguafiestas. Lárgate por ahí con tus amigos, yo me voy a buscar a Kupra… Kuba… Ku…

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Mis amigos se han ido hace rato, no son tontos como tú.

— ¿Y tú por qué no te has largado con ellos, eh? ¡Que te pires!

—Porque mi padre y tu padrino me han dicho que nos reunamos con ellos en el linde del bosque. Está todo controlado, pero mejor que no nos pillen por en medio.

Harry no entendía nada, solo sentía que toda la chispa se le había ido, y de pronto solo tenía ganas de llorar. Malfoy tenía que cargar con él por compromiso, y lo peor, no recordaba ni el nombre del tío bueno que se había ligado. ¿Quién le iba a creer ahora? Aunque no se lo pensaba a decir a nadie. ¡Pero le había dado su primer beso! Y le había dicho: Hasta luego, o nos vemos luego o ¿qué le había dicho?

— ¡Potter!

— ¿Qué carajo quieres? Diles que no me has visto, yo me quedo. —Y se sentó en el suelo justo en el punto en que estaba.

Draco, cansado y negándose en absoluto a hacer de niñera, le espabiló con un útil hechizo que le había enseñado su padrino. Lo que no le concedió fue la poción anti resaca y mal aliento que llevaba en el bolsillo. Por inútil y mal bebedor, se lo merecía. Y si le pillaba su padrino, mejor.

Ahora Harry estaba cabreado. Y de muy mal humor. — ¡No puedes hacer magia! ¡Qué mierda? —gritó, al notar la terrible presión en la cabeza—. Mierda —añadió bajito.

—Efectos del hechizo. Y sí, puedo usar magia si se trata de una urgencia. Por si la borrachera te ha dejado sordo, resulta que hay un pequeño contratiempo ahí fuera. ¿No has oído a todo el mundo gritando?

—No estaba borracho. Solo he tomado una copa de champán.

—Champagne, Potter, —le corrigió, suspirando. Plebeyo.

Le cogió de la mano y lo sacó de la falsa caravana por la puerta que habían agrandado mágicamente. Tiró de él hasta el linde del bosque, dispuesto a llevarle al punto de encuentro que le había indicado su padre. Pero al llegar a un montículo, Harry se giró y se quedó paralizado.

El camping parecía un campo de batalla; tiendas arrasadas; pequeños fuegos quemando aquí y allá… y una imagen espantosa: Un numeroso grupo de personas con capucha y máscara, levitando a cuatro muggles por encima de sus cabezas. Presumiblemente muggles, ya que no le cabía ninguna duda de qué tipo de grupo era ese. Sirius le había hablado mucho de ellos ese verano. Mortífagos.

Se soltó rápidamente de la mano que aún le sostenía y sacó la varita, para apuntar al traidor que le miraba con atónitos ojos. Malfoy, que le había llevado hasta allí. Malfoy, que le había dicho que todo estaba controlado. Malfoy, cuyo padre había llevado capucha y máscara años atrás, y seguramente las llevaba también en esos mismos instantes.

Pero a pesar de todo, era incapaz de hechizarle. Maldita sea, había empezado a apreciarlo, tan insensato había sido. Antes de que pudiera abrir su boca de serpiente y encandilarle de nuevo con sus encantos, se internó en el bosque como alma que llevaba el diablo, largos caminos de lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro. Una cosa era que le hubiese ignorado delante de sus amigos, y otra pensar que su familia podía seguir venerando al hombre que había matado a sus padres.

En medio de su ofuscación, se dio cuenta de que había perdido la varita. Se tiró al suelo, sollozando desesperado. A gatas, desanduvo unos metros del camino que había recorrido, hasta llegar a un claro. Un ronco grito le sobresaltó entonces—: ¡MORSMORDRE!

De pronto, la Marca Tenebrosa apareció terrorífica en el cielo. Oh sí, la conocía. Sirius le había contado cómo aparecía sobre cada víctima de Mortífago o del mismo Voldemort. Tal como se la encontró él sobre la casa de sus padres.

Así, de rodillas en el suelo y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas alzado hacia el cielo, le encontró Draco. Traía su varita en la mano, que habría encontrado por el camino, e inmediatamente le apuntó con ella. Harry cerró los ojos, cansado y en paz consigo mismo. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Solo le sabía mal por Sirius y sus verdaderos amigos, pero al menos Ron encontraría el autógrafo de Krum y sabría que se había acordado de él. Y además le habían dado un beso. No era mucho, pero moriría seguro de lo que le gustaba. Le gustaba Kubrat. Rió al darse cuenta de que había recordado su nombre.

Se calló al escuchar las hojas crujir justo delante de él. Malfoy se estaba arrodillando, alarmantemente cerca. ¿Una ceremonia, quizás?

—Abre los ojos, —le indicó. Obedeció por desidia. Al notar su abandono, Draco bajó la varita con la que le apuntaba, irónicamente, la suya propia—. Mi padre sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, —admitió. Harry sonrió mordaz—, pero no está entre ellos. Le propusieron participar, pero no lo ha hecho. Por ti. No se puede ir en contra de la familia.

A Harry le hubiese gustado creerlo, pero no podía obviar la luz verde que iluminaba el pálido rostro desde el cielo. —Mi varita, —señaló.

Sorprendiéndole, Draco se la entregó. Entonces Harry señaló con ella la mácula en el cielo. El rubio se estremeció. —Eso no tiene nada que ver con los “amigos” de mi padre. Eso es mucho más grave, Harry.

Convencido, se dejó limpiar el rostro con un pañuelo, conteniéndose para no mancharlo de más lágrimas. Estaba agotado. Se quedó descansando, ligeramente apoyado en el Slytherin, hasta que unas luces rojas se cernieron sobre ellos, después de que un grupo de personas les rodeara y les lanzaran sendos—: _¡Desmaius!_

Draco se abalanzó sobre Harry, obligándole a pegar la espalda al suelo. Al Gryffindor le emocionó que le hubiese cubierto con su propio cuerpo.

— ¡No! —gritó uno de ellos—. ¡Es Harry Potter!

Los chicos se pusieron de pie entonces, apoyándose el uno en el otro. Pronto se vieron rodeados de cinco adultos; tres magos y dos brujas, de los que solo reconocieron a Arthur Weasley.

— ¡Vuestras varitas! —les exigió un mago que parecía muy excitado.

Las recogió el otro mago, y tras realizar un encantamiento sobre ellas, la de Harry escupió una horrorosa figura idéntica a la que aún brillaba en el cielo, solo que de menor tamaño.

— ¡Has sido tú! —acusó el mismo mago a Harry.

—Crouch, recuerda con quién estás hablando. ¿Crees que Harry Potter convocaría _su_ marca? —le reconvino el señor Weasley—. ¿Qué ha sucedido, Harry?

—Veníamos corriendo del camping, y perdí la varita…

—Qué conveniente —comentó con malicia el mago que les había arrebatado las varitas.

— ¡Estaba asustado! Por si no se ha dado cuenta, habían _Mortífagos_ , ahí fuera —contestó Harry, harto de ser cuestionado.

— ¿Y tú? —le preguntó entonces a Draco—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy —contestó Arthur.

— ¡Mortífago! —gritó de repente.

—Por Merlín, Crouch, es solo un niño, —Draco estuvo a punto de cuestionarlo, pero estaba agradecido de que el padre de la comadreja le hubiera defendido.

—Draco no se ha movido de mi lado, —le cubrió Harry. El rubio le miró entre sorprendido y agradecido.

— ¿Dónde está tu padre, hijo? —le preguntó a Draco una de las brujas, con intención.

—Aquí, —se oyó la voz de Lucius desde el borde del claro.

Draco corrió hasta llegar a sus padres, cruzándose por el camino con Sirius, que corría a su vez hacia Harry.

—Merlín, qué mal lo he pasado, —comentó agitado, abrazando a su ahijado—. Cuando he visto la marca he pensado…

Harry no necesitaba que su padrino le aclarase qué había sentido, o a qué le había recordado aquella odiosa forma.

— ¿Dónde estaba hace unos minutos, señor Malfoy?

Sirius contestó por él—: Barty, ¿sigues encerrando a gente sin un triste juicio? Porque te aseguro que Lucius tiene testigos, yo mismo no me he separado de su lado en toda la noche.

—Bueno, yo no pretendía, —se excusó, pareciendo aún más estresado.

— ¡Harry! —gritaron a la vez Ron y Hermione, entrando de repente en el claro. Se abrazaron a él como si no se hubiesen separado enfadados.

— ¡Siempre acabas en medio de todos los jaleos! —le regañó la chica, provocando que los tres rieran nerviosamente.

— ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

—Amos, es mi hijo y su amiga. Te los presenté antes, si recuerdas…

Mientras los adultos discutían de nuevo, Harry le tendió a Ron el papel que llevaba en el bolsillo. — ¡El autógrafo de Krum! —exclamó encantado—. ¡Uau! ¡Gracias compañero!

Harry sonrió y comentó, contrito—: No tendría que haber ido a la fiesta…

— ¿Bromeas? —le preguntó Ron—. ¿Y quedarme sin su autógrafo?

Los tres volvieron a abrazarse riendo, contentos de estar al fin reunidos tras la tensión que todos habían pasado.

—Vente a casa, por fin conocerás a mis dos hermanos mayores, —le invitó Ron, sintiéndose seguro de su amistad por una vez ese verano.

Draco se tensó en el abrazo de su madre, mirando al trío de oro desde lejos. Y escuchándoles. Qué fácil era perder lo que le había costado todo el verano conseguir. Pero ese día había aprendido algo importante: los Gryffindor no se juntaban con quién les convenía según la situación. Eran enojosamente fieles a sus amigos. Y Potter se había saltado esa regla de oro para estar con él.

Ciertamente importante, y no lo olvidaría.


	3. Chapter 3

Pero Harry no le dio la oportunidad de resarcirse. Con la excusa de la maleta, declinó sus invitaciones antes de hacer el viaje que Sirius le había regalado.

Y cuando regresó, alegó que debía empaquetar sus cosas para volver al colegio.

De ese modo llegó el uno de septiembre sin que se hubieran encontrado aún, después de aquel día funesto.

En el andén nueve y tres cuartos, Sirius bromeaba para aflojar el nudo que tenía en la garganta—: ¿Los chicos de cuarto año son demasiado mayores para abrazar a sus padrinos?

También tenso, Harry se echó en sus brazos. Nunca había tenido la posibilidad de despedirse de algún ser querido, y no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión por miedo a hacer el ridículo delante de sus compañeros. 

—Siempre estaba soñando con volver a Hogwarts, y ahora, —comentó Harry, melancólico.

Sirius se emocionó, sabiendo lo que significaba para Harry aquel viejo castillo. —Allí tendrás a Remus. Y a Draco también. Si me apuras, hasta podrás contar con Snape.

Harry rió tristemente, pero sintió un vacío en el pecho al oír el nombre de Draco. No estaba enfadado con él, ya no, al menos. Pero había tenido tiempo para aceptar que en Hogwarts sería todo diferente. El príncipe de Slytherin tenía que hacer su papel, y eso incluía meterse con Harry Potter. O ignorarle, si tenía suerte.

La voz de Narcisa le sacó de tan amargos pensamientos—: ¡Harry, querido!

— ¡Tía Narcisa! —soltó sinceramente, echándose a sus brazos. La había echado de menos.

A Lucius no, pero le abrazó igual.

—Veo que os ha sentado bien el viaje. Tenéis algo de color los dos. —Ambos se rieron ante el comentario de la mujer, admitiendo que quizás habían abusado del sol. Pero ninguno antes había disfrutado mucho del astro rey en toda su vida.

—Draco está con sus amigos, —señaló Narcisa, a la que no se le había escapado la ausencia de visitas en lo que había restado del verano, tras la final.

—Ya… —dijo Harry, resignado—. Será mejor que yo vaya con los míos.

Una vez en el vagón, Harry empezó a contarles a Ron y Hermione cómo les había ido en vacaciones. Cuando les estaba dando a sus amigos los recuerdos que les había comprado (una libreta con una postal como portada para ella y un calendario muggle para Ron, que no se movía pero salían chicas en la playa), se abrió el compartimiento y una cabeza rubia asomó por ella. Harry se tensó. ¿Qué tocaba ahora? ¿Saludarse o pelearse?

—Hola Harry, —saludó, inseguro.

Ah, entonces iba solo. —Hola Draco, —le contestó, cálido sin ser efusivo.

—Me preguntaba… ¿quieres venir a mi compartimento?

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada—: ¿Con tus amigos? Va a ser que no.

Draco encajó la negativa con deportividad, como si la esperara. — ¿Puedo quedarme yo aquí?

Eso sí que sorprendió a Harry, que sin pedir la opinión de sus amigos señaló el asiento libre que había a su lado. Estaba contento de que se hubiese concedido una prórroga a su amistad. Sacando un nuevo regalo de su bolsa, se lo tendió a Draco, que lo desenvolvió complacido. No había esperado que, después de ignorarle durante semanas, le hubiese comprado algo. Aunque fuera un mero calendario muggle, que encima era lo mismo que le había regalado a Weasley. Le consoló que, puesto que consideraba que la comadreja era su mejor amigo, eso le igualara a él. Como mínimo. Además, el suyo era más bonito, sin espantajos estropeando el paisaje.

Pasaron el resto del viaje hablando animadamente de las vacaciones de Harry, al menos por una parte con sus amigos y por otra con Draco. Al ser un tema neutral, les proporcionó un viaje tranquilo. Al menos para ellos, porque Neville entró un momento en el compartimiento y, al ver a sus tres amigos charlando pacíficamente con Malfoy, salió tan pasmado como perturbado.

Una vez en el comedor, Harry le dirigió una sutil sonrisa a Draco, que a pesar de estar rodeado de sus amigos, le devolvió. Luego, en la mesa central, Snape le saludó discretamente con un golpe de cabeza. Ciertamente, además de por ese torneo que Dumbledore acababa de anunciar, para él iba a ser un curso diferente.

Remus también le sonreía desde la mesa principal, al que encontró especialmente desmejorado. Supuso que su aspecto triste y cansado se debía a las secuelas de su transformación, aunque no recordaba si la luna llena había sido reciente.

Así había sido en efecto, pero Remus Lupin no estaba afectado por ningún agente físico. En absoluto. Su corazón ciertamente estaba roto, pero el problema no era el órgano en sí, si no la presión que sentía en el pecho porque su mente no superaba la ruptura del que hasta ese día había sido el hombre que más había amado en su vida. El que, sentado a cuatro sillas de distancia, estaba tan roto como él.

Había sido un verano exquisito. Poco trabajo, al tener ya el temario preparado del curso anterior. Poca gente que les molestara, aparte de las pocas ocasiones en que Dumbledore había intentado sonsacarles sobre el paradero de Harry, o las visitas a Grimmauld Place, que por mucho que a Snape le pesase, había acabado por disfrutar también. El resto se había ido en cálidas comidas, mucha plácida lectura, y lánguidas sesiones de sexo.

Incluso habían tenido sus propias vacaciones, quedándose en casa de Sirius mientras él estaba en la costa con Harry. Esa semana incluso habían dormido juntos, cosa a la que Severus era totalmente reacio.

Pero al volver a la escuela para preparar el nuevo curso escolar, las cosas habían cambiado considerablemente. Severus se había negado a compartir de nuevo su lecho, y cada día estaba más arisco (de lo normal), llegando a acortar el tiempo que pasaban juntos, que antes era casi intensivo.

La noche anterior… la noche anterior había sido exquisita, deliciosa. Severus le había llevado a su lecho con suaves palabras que nunca pronunciaba, desnudándole con un cuidado ajeno también a sus costumbres. Había besado partes de su cuerpo que su boca nunca había tocado, y lamido otras a las que no solía prestar atención. Luego había acabado penetrándole de frente, como a él le gustaba y nunca le concedía. Si Remus quería verle el rostro a su amante, debía colocarse sobre él y cabalgarle, porque cuando Severus estaba encima le gustaba colocarse detrás. Esa noche le concedió el capricho, y no solo eso, sino que no apartó la mirada de sus ojos en ningún momento. Cuando quedaron saciados y satisfechos, Severus insistió en que se quedase en su cama, cosa que no había permitido nunca. No consintió ni en un hechizo de limpieza. Tal como acabaron de hacer el amor se quedaron dormidos, Remus con las piernas abiertas abrazando con ellas a su amante, estirado sobre él.

A parte de la suciedad de sus cuerpos, el despertar fue sucio en otros sentidos también. Si la noche había sido una subida al cielo, la mañana fue una bajada a los infiernos.

En pocas y despectivas palabras, Severus le dijo que había disfrutado mucho de su cuerpo ese verano (a pesar de ir unido a una mente tan lenta como la suya), pero que ahora que empezaba el curso tendría cosas mejores en las que gastar su tiempo. Como hacer pociones para el resfriado.

Remus se quedó congelado en la cama, desnudo y sucio, mientras Snape se vestía y le pedía que hiciera lo propio rápidamente, para perderle de vista cuanto antes.

Obedeció sin chistar, pero antes de desaparecer de su cuarto y de su vida, le dijo con el pomo en la mano, dándole la espalda—: Sabía que me echarías de tu vida, nada bueno dura mucho en tus manos. Solo esperaba que no fueras tan cruel. No había necesidad Severus, como ves, solo tenías que pedírmelo.

Si se hubiera girado, habría visto las lágrimas que él contenía cayendo por el adusto rostro de Severus Snape.

***~***~***

A primeros de octubre, les llegó la noticia de que las clases acababan antes porque había que dar la bienvenida a los alumnos de los colegios invitados para el torneo. Harry seguía preguntándose dónde habría escuchado el nombre de Durmstrang, aunque Draco insistía en que se lo habría oído nombrar a él, presumiendo de que conocía la escuela.

Ese mes había sido un tiempo de asentamiento de su relación. Compartían momentos juntos, pero la mayoría del tiempo seguían relacionándose con sus propios amigos. Draco decía que era un tiempo de adaptación necesario, al menos para que la gente no sufriera un colapso al verlos juntos de pronto. Harry temía que en realidad no quisiera que le viesen junto a él. Por eso se encontraban a escondidas, muchas veces para compartir los respectivos paquetes que sus familias les enviaban, casi siempre para los dos.

Cuando llegaron a los pies del lago, Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia su amigo, aunque a éste le molestara. El cese de agresiones no era suficiente para justificar una amistad de pronto, y no quería esperar a que Draco decidiera que pasara otro mes para empezar a saludarle. Lamentablemente, cuando lo hizo todo el mundo estaba pendiente del barco que surgía del agua. Era realmente digno de verse.

Después de un hombre alto con el pelo blanco, tomaron tierra los estudiantes de Durmstrang. Cuando el último de ellos lo hizo, la gente de su alrededor empezó a cuchichear el nombre de Krum, fascinados. Pero Harry apenas prestó atención al famoso jugador. Por fin había descubierto de qué le sonaba el dichoso nombre de la escuela. Kubrat. _Hasta pronto_ , le había dicho.

El corpulento chico había bajado uno de los primeros del barco, y parecía que buscaba ansioso entre las capas negras de Hogwarts. Harry retrocedió, momentáneamente asustado. ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? ¿Le besaría delante de todo el colegio? Ante la idea, se escabulló por entre la concurrencia y fue directamente al gran comedor.

Cuando llegó Ron, le reprochó que hubiera desaparecido tan rápido. Al parecer quería que le hubiese presentado a Krum para invitarle a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero resultaba que como Malfoy se había acercado primero, ahora parecía que era su culpa que los alumnos de Durmstrang estuvieran sentados a la mesa de Slytherin. Harry bajó el rostro, viendo que Kubrat buscaba de nuevo por entre las cabezas antes de sentarse dos asientos más allá de Draco. Prefería aguantar la bronca de Ron que tener al búlgaro en su mesa.

—Malfoy te está señalando, —le dijo Ron de malos modos, sin dejar de observar la mesa de Slytherin.

En efecto, Draco le estaba señalando, contestando precisamente a Kubrat, cuyos ojos se iluminaron al verle. Levantó la mano y le saludó con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Harry no pudo más que responder. Por favor, que no se levantara y le besara en medio del comedor.

No hizo eso, pero por su reacción mientras Draco le contaba algo, se acababa de enterar de quién era Harry Potter. Por una vez no le molestó ser el chico que vivió, porque Kubrat no le miraba con inmerecida adoración, sino con admiración y un punto de orgullo que le provocó un escalofrío en la base de la espalda.

En cuanto acabó la cena, Harry se levantó rápidamente intentando desaparecer entre la muchedumbre que se dirigía a las mesas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw (donde se habían sentado los alumnos de Beauxbatons), para saludar a los recién llegados. Pero desgraciadamente, Ron le retuvo para exigirle que le presentara a Krum. A los dos segundos Kubrat había llegado hasta él.

— ¡Hola! —le saludó, con los ojos brillantes.

—Hola, —respondió Harry, pensando en ofrecerle la mano antes de que el chico se tomara más confianzas.

Pero antes de reaccionar se vio envuelto en un abrazo tipo Hagrid, aunque el fuerte cuerpo del búlgaro le provocó otras sensaciones menos fraternales… sonrojado, le presentó a sus dos amigos, negándose a extender la invitación a la horda de Gryffindors que les observaban sin pizca de corrección.

—Éste serrr mi amigo Ilia Gruev, —presentó él a su propio amigo, uno que miró a Harry con una sonrisa ladina. Sin duda sabía _de qué_ le conocía Kubrat.

— ¿Conoces a Krum? —le preguntó Ron, sin pizca de diplomacia.

Pero quizás porque estaba acostumbrado a la expectación, o quizás porque quería caer bien a sus amigos, asintió y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, seguramente para ir a buscar a Viktor Krum. Mientras esperaban, comprobó que el tal Ilia hablaba su idioma menos que su amigo, lo que le alegró, porque le estaba mirando con una sonrisita bastante fastidiosa.

Mientras Ron se deshacía en elogios ante el jugador de quidditch, Kubrat se acercó a Harry (que se tensó al pensar que lo hacía para besarle), y le dijo al oído—: ¿Podemos irrr sitio más tranquilo?

Saludando a Draco al pasar, que se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, guio al búlgaro hasta uno de los pasillos adyacentes, que con el tumulto que se había formado en el comedor, estaba totalmente desierto. Se apoyó en el ancho quicio de una puerta que no tenía idea de qué abría, quedando oculto en parte. No sabía qué pensaría el otro chico, porque de hecho más que esconderse parecía que lo hubiera llevado a una especie de picadero. Nervioso, comentó—: Hablas mejor. Quiero decir, mi idioma. Lo hablas mejor…

—Aprendido. Porr ti, —dijo acercándose resueltamente—. He venido porr ti. Con Viktorr no posibilidades de serr escogido. Pero tú dices Hogwrrats, y yo venirr porr ti.

Harry se derritió por dentro al escuchar esas palabras. Uau, se había apuntado a esa locura de torneo para volverle a ver. Y por cómo había soltado la frase, seguramente se la habría aprendido de memoria, esperando el reencuentro. Y él preocupándose por si le besaba en público…

Intentando relajarle, el chico apartó su flequillo, buscando su famosa cicatriz. —No sabía que tú errras…

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry le contestó—: ¿Importa?

No estaba seguro de que le hubiera entendido, porque también encogió los hombros y olvidó el tema, en pro de seguir ordenando el rebelde flequillo de Harry. Éste, sintiéndose temerario, dijo seductoramente—: ¿Por dónde íbamos la última vez? —Lo que sonó tan pasado de rosca que se alegró de que al parecer el chico no le hubiera comprendido. Pero sí parecía haber pillado la intención en el tono, porque inclinó su rotundo cuerpo sobre él, sin lugar a dudas para seguir lo que había empezado al despedirse aquel día. Acobardado de pronto, le dijo—: Yo nunca…

Levantando las comisuras de boca mientras la cernía sobre la suya, le contestó—: Yo sé…

Y de hecho sabía. Sabía ir todo lo despacio que un inexperto como Harry necesitaba, y sobre todo sabía cómo besar. Poco a poco, pequeños picos apenas rozando sus labios, mientras sus grandes manos le sujetaban dándole la sensación de seguridad que necesitaba; una acariciando su mandíbula y la otra sosteniéndole la nuca con un agarre firme y candente.

— ¿Harry? —preguntó una voz templada y serena. Quizás efecto del desconcierto.

— ¿Remus? —repuso Harry a su vez, un fino hilo de voz detrás del voluminoso cuerpo que sujetaba firmemente, para no perder su cobertura si Snape iba con él.

—Vaya, veo que sí te has leído el libro que te regalé, —comentó jocosamente, todavía en shock.

Harry salió al fin del quicio, respirando tranquilo cuando comprobó que Remus estaba solo, y que además se lo había tomado bien. —Te presento a Kubrat, —vaciló, sin recordar el apellido en absoluto.

—Plovdiv. Kubrat Plovdiv, —le rescató, tendiéndole la mano solemnemente al profesor.

— ¿Y os acabáis de conocer? —preguntó estricto, estrechando la mano del chico que aparentaba ser mucho mayor que Harry.

— ¡No! —Se apresuró a decir Harry. Cuando pensó que en realidad tampoco se conocían mucho más, se ruborizó avergonzado—. Nos conocimos en la final, en la fiesta del equipo de Bulgaria.

Remus le observó detenidamente, pero el chico no se amedrentó, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, que tembló nervioso ante el contacto.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Kubrat? —le preguntó Remus, recelando.

—Diecisiete, señorrr, —contestó educadamente, algo molesto ante la interrogación. Sí que eran protectores esos profesores de Hogwarts. Aunque puede que se tratase de que Harry ciertamente era famoso. Karkarov siempre sobreprotegía a Viktor.

— ¿Algún problema? —preguntó Snape, acercándose por el pasillo.

Harry estaba tan nervioso por su propia situación que no se percató de que Remus había cerrado los ojos al escuchar esa voz.

—Ninguno, —contestó el licántropo sin girarse siquiera—. Habla con Sirius, Harry. —Cuando éste asintió, le dijo a Kubrat—: ¿No dormís fuera del castillo? Yo de ti me daría prisa, están saliendo del comedor. Vamos Harry, te acompaño a la torre.

Contrariado, el búlgaro saludó ceremoniosamente a los dos profesores antes de irse, y luego le guiñó un ojo a Harry, que se ruborizó intensamente.

Mientras subían hacia la torre, Remus intentó sonsacarle algo más sobre el corpulento chico. Pero cuando Harry le preguntó a su vez si le había pasado algo con el profesor Snape, se acabó de pronto la interrogación.

***~***~***

El cáliz de fuego llegó, y se efectuó el sorteo.

Y la competición se convirtió en el Torneo de los cuatro magos.

Ron no creyó que no hubiese puesto su nombre en el cáliz, y le dio la espalda. De hecho se la dio todo el colegio, incluidos los de su propia casa. El único apoyo que le quedaba a Harry eran dos personas a las que precisamente, debía ver a escondidas. Kubrat; que parecía no entender que él no había querido participar, pero aparentemente no le importaba, y Draco; que al día siguiente del sorteo se acercó como siempre al aula vacía en la que se solían encontrar y ni si quiera le preguntó cómo lo había conseguido, asumiendo que no había sido él aún sin oírle negarlo. Cuando Harry le había contado que ni siquiera Ron le creía, sencillamente le contestó que entonces en tres años no le había llegado a conocer tanto como él lo había hecho en un solo verano. Con esas palabras, Draco se ganó sin dudas el corazón del Gryffindor.

Pero aun así dos personas, por mucho que le importasen esas dos, no eran contrapeso suficiente contra cientos de ellas. Cada día Harry estaba más desanimado, por el acoso al que estaba sometido y por los nervios del torneo, para el que no se veía capacitado.

La gente le insultaba, se mofaba de él y en los mejores casos, le ignoraba como hacía Hermione, atrapada entre dos aguas por culpa de Ron. Incluso Snape había olvidado el pacto estival de no agresión, y provocaba cruelmente que se rieran de él delante de toda la clase.

Una de esas veces en que un grupito de Hufflepuffs le acorralaron en un pasillo, culpándole de querer quitarle el protagonismo a Cedric, Harry se vio defendido por quien menos esperaba. Los atacantes tampoco, por la cara de asombro con que miraron a Draco Malfoy.

—Id a adorar a vuestro idolatrado Diggory y dejadle en paz. ¿O tenéis miedo de que Potter le gane y le deje en ridículo con solo catorce años? Y tú, acompáñame.

Harry le siguió dejando a los boquiabiertos Hufflepuff detrás, creando expectación por donde pasaban.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —susurró, consiguiendo seguir a duras penas el rápido paso.

—A la sala común de Slytherin, —contestó Draco, haciendo que Harry se detuviera en seco. Entonces se giró y añadió—: Ha llegado la hora de dejar de mentir, Potter. Y vosotros dejad de mirar como bobos. No va a haber bronca aquí, —les gritó a un grupo de Ravenclaws que estaban esperando un espectáculo entre el león y la serpiente.

Una vez allí, la sala se silenció al ver quién entraba con su príncipe. Draco aprovechó el silencio y declaró—: Slytherin apoyará a Potter en el torneo.

— ¡Porque tú lo digas! —se quejó un chico grueso de último curso.

—Exacto. No vi que tu nombre saliera del cáliz, Warrington. —Éste calló avergonzado.

Entonces Pansy Parkinson preguntó con sincera curiosidad—: ¿Por qué, Draco?

—Porque va a ganar. Y los Slytherin estamos con los ganadores, no con esos flojos Huffles.

La habitación se llenó de risas y vítores. Malfoy sabía cómo manejar a los suyos. Pronto la mayoría se acercó a Harry para presentarse debidamente, y para hacerle preguntas sobre el Torneo que ni los suyos se habían preocupado de hacerle. Agradecido por sentirse de nuevo parte de una comunidad, después de su cruel aislamiento, miró a Draco con devoción; su ángel plateado.

***~***~***

Cubierto con su capa de invisibilidad, Harry seguía a Remus por el bosque, bajo la única luz de las estrellas.

—No te he visto con Kubrat últimamente. ¿Todo va bien?

—Sí, bueno… no podemos vernos mucho. No teniéndolo que hacer a escondidas.

Remus detuvo su rápido paso para advertirle, de pronto circunspecto—: No tienes por qué esconderte. ¿Lo sabes, no?

—Ya me atacan suficiente ahora, Remus. Imagínate si se enteran… —Ante el incómodo gesto del profesor, añadió—: Yo sé que no es malo que me gusten los tíos. Pero no todos piensan eso, ¿sabes?

—No es justo para él, —comentó enigmáticamente.

Luego siguieron su camino en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un gran claro en el que había… ¡Dragones! ¡Enormes dragones de verdad!

— ¡Remus! ¿Qué… qué es esto?

—Esto es la primera prueba, Harry. Tendréis que arrebatarle algo a un dragón. Una locura. Coincidí con Sirius en que teníamos que advertirte. No es justo que solo lo sepas tú… pero me importa una mierda.

Si Harry no estuviera ya pasmado ante la feroz visión que tenía delante, se habría horrorizado ante la opinión y el lenguaje del profesor. Remus no estaba siendo él mismo últimamente, ni siquiera en clase. Obviamente, algo había pasado entre él y Snape, aunque cada vez que intentaba preguntarle sobre ello, siempre cambiaba de tema con los ojos súbitamente brillantes y tristes.

— ¡Remus! —Les sobresaltó un joven pelirrojo, que llevaba una gran pértiga para contener dragones—. ¿Una pinta en las Tres Escobas? No tardaré en acabar mi turno.

—No vengo solo, Charlie, —le susurró Remus acercándose a él—. Harry está bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Tras un cercano árbol, Snape (que no podía ver a Harry), temblaba de celos al ver cómo su ex amante se inclinaba sobre el maldito dragonolista para hablarle al oído. Seguramente, como muchas otras noches, la respuesta a la invitación había sido positiva. Bien, no importaba, les seguiría de nuevo. Perseguía poder atrapar a Remus traicionando su reciente recuerdo, para poder reprocharle lo rápido que había seguido adelante. Aún se sentía fuertemente posesivo sobre él, aunque no se pudiera permitir recuperarle. Por eso desde septiembre le seguía en silencio allá donde iba. Al menos esa noche no tuvo que visitar Hogsmeade y pasar la fría noche en la puerta de la posada esperando a que salieran y reconcomiéndose sobre lo que estarían haciendo allí dentro, porque Remus se despidió y volvió hacia el castillo, lo que le puso mucho más nervioso. Al menos en público no era factible que iniciaran nada. ¿Para qué demonios había salido en medio de la noche, si ahora desandaba el camino? ¿Para invitarle más tarde a su habitación?

Ni el frío de la noche logró calmar la ira que su imaginación había creado. Siguió a Remus hasta sus aposentos junto a la torre, tan alterado que ni prestó atención a la extraña maniobra de detenerse frente al cuadro de la señora gorda y abrirlo, para luego cerrarlo sin entrar. En cuanto pronunció la contraseña de sus habitaciones, aprovechó la abertura y le empujó dentro, cerrando la puerta tras él.

— ¿Severus? —preguntó Remus asustado, cuando el otro le atrapó contra la pared.

— ¿Esperabas a otro?

— ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Suéltame!

—No quiero, —le presionó con su propio cuerpo, apretándole con él—. Rápido te has recuperado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado. ¿Se refería a su transformación mensual?

—El pelirrojo. Os he visto juntos…

— ¿Charlie? ¿Me has seguido? —dijo temiendo que le causara algún problema a Harry.

—Cada noche. A él no le importa que os vean juntos, ¿verdad? ¿No es un poco joven para ti? Sé que te gusta el sexo sosegado, va con tu carácter. —Entre ellos se hizo evidente la creciente excitación de Snape—. No te satisfaría como yo.

—No te lo voy a repetir, —repuso intentando mantener la calma—. Suéltame.

Pero Severus estaba ya lejos de poder controlarse. Imaginar el cuerpo de su antiguo amante siendo tocado por otras manos le había torturado durante días. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca _necesitaba_ poseerlo para marcarlo como suyo. Empezó por el cuello, ese cuello que había adorado con su boca tantas veces, sobre todo la nuca, que había mordido en tantas culminaciones…

Le giró violentamente, sujetándole los brazos con los que pretendía defenderse. Una vez lo tuvo de cara a la pared, apartó el pelo color paja y aspiró por nariz y boca el aroma que no le había abandonado durante esos casi dos meses. Con la punta de la lengua probó el sabor tan característico de su Remus, que como droga le incitó a saborear más y más de aquella tersa piel que solo él tenía derecho a lamer.

Remus gimió, tragándose sus propias lágrimas. Mentiría si dijera que no deseaba aquello. Pero también sabía que luego se sentiría peor por haberlo permitido. Severus había bajado sus barreras por la tensión que se había provocado él mismo con sus celos imaginarios, pero después volvería a hacer caso de sus estúpidas ideas de control y seguridad y le abandonaría de nuevo. Oh, sí, sabía por qué su amante le había dejado, incluso lo había visto venir. Pero eso no hacía que doliera menos, ni le consolaría cuando volviera a hacerlo.

—Por favor, —gimoteó—. Por favor, Severus… no nos hagas esto.

Furioso porque no lo deseara igual que él, le giró de nuevo haciendo caso omiso de sus lágrimas, y abriendo su vieja capa desgarró la camisa que había bajo ella para enterrar el rostro en el pecho que calmaría su agitación con más de ese aroma adictivo.

Remus gemía y temblaba, con los brazos ahora colgando laxos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, aunque las manos estuvieran crispadas en tensos puños.

Severus ignoraba la tensa reacción del cuerpo al que rendía culto, saciando semanas de deseo con labios y manos. Pronto los pantalones quedaron listos también para un hechizo reparador, descubriendo que lo que ocultaban no era en absoluto reacio a sus atenciones. Contento por esa reacción, Snape enterró su rostro en él una vez más, para disfrutar de lo que le había sido negado por su propia estupidez; el olor que iba ligado a cientos de placenteros encuentros, ese que anhelaba tanto por las noches que su nariz casi podía percibirlo a pesar de estar en zonas opuestas del castillo.

Al primer contacto de la húmeda lengua sobre su erección, Remus se rindió y hundió los dedos por fin en aquella cabellera que tanto amaba, igual que al obstinado de su dueño. Snape gimió alrededor de su polla, sintiendo en ese gesto la aceptación que colmaba el acto. Se permitió degustarlo unas succiones más, hasta que la impaciencia le ganó y se levantó para paladear el más exquisito sabor de todos, el de su boca. El beso tenía el punto salado de las lágrimas de Remus, y el tinte amargo de una reconciliación ansiada por los dos que no se llevaría a cabo.

Incapaz de rendirse a esos deliciosos besos que encendían el umbral de un lánguido sexo que les atraparía en el pasado, Snape se deshizo de ese molesto canto de sirena y empujó a su ex amante hasta la mesa, dispuesto a seguir con su violento encuentro. Remus permitió dócilmente que le preparara rudamente, los ojos fijos en cada grieta de la madera, observando cómo sus lágrimas se escurrían por ellas. No culpó a Snape, únicamente. Él mismo se sentía decadente al disfrutar de la colmada sensación que le provocaba la erección de su amante al entrar en él, a pesar de que el acto ya no llenaba su interior, como así era antes entre los dos. Cada empuje contra su próstata tenía antes eco en su corazón, y ahora retumbaba en el vacío que le había quedado en el pecho.

Pero el sexo era tan bueno como siempre, a pesar de ser rápido y sucio. No tardaron en correrse, los dos al mismo tiempo a pesar de no haberse dicho ni una palabra, tanto se conocían sus cuerpos.

Mientras Snape se vestía, Remus cubrió con su capa la desgarrada ropa y con el rostro húmedo y sin avergonzarse por ello, hizo lo que el orgullo y la estupefacción no le habían permitido hacer el día que le echó de su vida: rogar.

—Por favor, Severus. Nunca te pedí nada, nunca te exigí más de lo que pudieses darme. No sé por qué crees que estarás mejor fuera de mi vida, pero estás equivocado. ¿No lo ves? ¿No lo sientes cada día que estamos lejos?

Mirándole despectivo, Snape agarró la túnica y se dirigió a la puerta, ya se la pondría fuera. No estaba dispuesto a soportar el drama, era humillante para los dos. Se maldijo por haber abierto una herida que, aunque supiera muy bien que no estaba cerrada por ninguna de las dos partes, al menos no había sangrado en tantos días.

—Severus, te lo aseguro, si sales de esta habitación no vuelvas a acercarte a mí. De ningún modo.

Snape salió, y Remus se dejó caer al suelo, sobre los pantalones rotos y llenos del semen de ese bastardo sin corazón, tan roto como ellos.

***~***~***

Al día siguiente, Harry le contó a Cedric y a Krum (a través de Kubrat), lo de los dragones. Fleur lo sabría ya, Charlie había visto a la directora de su colegio husmeando por el cercado.

Luego se lo dijo a Draco, al que le hizo mucha gracia al principio, acordándose de sus miniaturas. Pero Harry le explicó que ninguno era tan pequeño como su Vipertooth Peruano. Incluso había un Colacuerno Húngaro, que era considerado el más peligroso de los dragones. Con su suerte, ya podía ir preparándose justamente para ése.

Sirius le envió discretamente en un paquete los cuatro muñecos de las especies que tenían en el cercado. Junto con Draco estudió cada movimiento, cada punto débil que pudieran tener. Pero considerando el tamaño, no eran suficientes armas para enfrentarse a ellos.

Un día, sentados en la cama de Draco, discutían posibles hechizos que pudieran afectar a un dragón. Con el modo en que le miraban los de su propia casa, aquellos días se refugiaba en Draco, y gracias a haber dado la cara por él, ahora también podía visitar la sala común de Slytherin, donde era bienvenido por casi todos. Incluso Pansy había acabado hablándole cordialmente.

—No es justo que un niño se enfrente a un dragón, —se quejó Draco, pensativo.

— ¡Ey, que no soy un niño! —repuso. Aunque a veces se sentía así, escapando cuando Kubrat le arrinconaba en algún lugar especialmente oscuro y apartado—. Además, se supone que solo podían participar los mayores de diecisiete. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Dumbledore de que se había anulado el Torneo por las muertes?

Draco le miró intensamente, entrecerrando los ojos. —A ti no te va a pasar nada. Aunque tenga que hablar con mi padre.

— ¿Con Lucius? ¿Para qué?

—Él sabrá algún hechizo.

—Vamos Draco, como si fuera a utilizar algún hechizo de los que conoce tu padre.

— ¡Pero es tu única oportunidad! En Durmstrang cursan la asignatura de Artes Oscuras, Harry. Krum no se lo pensará dos veces.

Harry tembló al recordar que Kubrat iba al mismo colegio. ¿No hacían defensa contra ellas, las estudiaban directamente? A pesar de que el búlgaro estaba mejorando el dominio de su lengua (en ese punto se ruborizó, y eso que no se habían morreado aún), no era algo que quisiera preguntarle.

—Pues yo sí, —contestó, cerrando el tema.

—Pues tendrás que usar tus puntos fuertes. ¿Cuáles son? —Harry se encogió de hombros. La verdad, nunca había destacado en nada—. Uno importante es no morirte, aunque yo no me presentaría ante el dragón solo con eso.

Harry le pegó un almohadazo, y acabaron luchando como siempre, hasta que terminaron tumbados sobre la cama, pensando en las cualidades del Gryffindor que le pudiesen servir para superar la prueba.

—Vuelas bien, —reconoció Draco a regañadientes. Suerte que aquel año no había habido quidditch, o su nueva amistad no hubiera sobrevivido ni a un enfrentamiento en el campo.

—Pero no puedo llevar una escoba.

— ¡Pero puedes convocarla! —exclamó Draco, seguro de que ésa era la mejor estrategia.

—Claro, como que la prueba va a ser tan cerca del escobero como para que mi _accio_ la alcance.

—Pero si la escoba estuviese entre las gradas…

—No pienso dejar la Saeta por ahí tirada, sin estar…

— ¡Potter! —le gritó para llamar su atención, como aún hacía a veces—. _Yo,_ tendré tu escoba.

Harry se quedó estático, asimilando lo que le acababa de proponer su amigo. ¡Sí! Eso tenía sentido… En el aire se sentiría suficientemente seguro como para tener una oportunidad.

Eufórico, se tiró encima de Draco, que no se esperaba un abrazo como ése.

—Eres mi ángel…

— ¿Qué?

Mierda, lo había dicho en voz alta. Hacía días que pensaba en su amigo como en un alma justiciera, que después de atormentarle durante años se había convertido en su ángel de la guarda plateado.

—Voy a practicar mi _accio_ , —se disculpó, cogiendo su mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Gracias, Draco.

Éste se quedó estirado en la cama, sin saber muy bien qué demonios había pasado, pero sonriendo felizmente con un exquisito calorcito llenando su interior.

***~***~***

Draco no se había sentido tan exaltado en toda su vida. Respaldar con éxito a Potter delante de toda su casa no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que sentía ahora que había sido por primera vez parte de una de sus aventuras, como se había pasado años deseando tras una máscara de menosprecio.

Oh, sí, a pesar de estar sentados muy alejados en las gradas, pudo sentir la resentida mirada de Weasley cuando Harry lanzó el _accio_ y él levantó la Saeta de Fuego que voló hacia sus manos. Un equipo perfecto, que le granjeó la mirada de admiración de los de su casa, y algunas de las otras.

Y el súmmum fue que, herido y sangrante, lo primero que el vencedor había hecho al llegar con el huevo de oro fue correr hacia él y colgarse de su cuello susurrándole, aún jadeante—: Si no hubiese sido por tu ayuda no lo habría conseguido, mi ángel.

Le acompañó radiante a la tienda de los campeones, donde Pomfrey le inmovilizó el hombro lesionado y le curó las pequeñas heridas causadas por las rocas pulverizadas por la cola del Colacuerno.

Y para acabar de redondear el día, cuando volvieron al cercado, Barty Crouch, como representante del Ministerio, había proclamado a Harry en primer lugar, empatando con Krum, al que también había apoyado Slytherin. De hecho les habían preparado a sus dos campeones una fiesta por todo lo alto, en su sala común.

Nada podía estropear su ánimo. Excepto quizás la caterva de Gryffindors que se acercaron a ellos, con Weasley a la cabeza.

—Harry, —dijo Ron muy serio—, quienquiera que pusiera tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, creo que quería matarte.

—Al final te has dado cuenta, —respondió fríamente. Pero aun así le tendió una mano en gesto de paz, que el pelirrojo aceptó sin dudar, provocando un estallido de aplausos entre los de su casa.

— ¡Vamos a celebrarlo! —gritó Granger, abrazando a sus dos amigos a la vez.

— ¡Sí! ¡Viva Gryffindor! —corearon todos.

Draco tragó hiel. ¿Eso era todo, después de haberle dado la espalda? ¡Él le había defendido ante toda su casa, que siempre había estado en su contra! ¿Así le pagaba su apoyo? ¿Abandonándole?

—Yo no voy, —contestó Harry, apagando los clamores—. Voy a la fiesta de Slytherin.

El rubio recuperó al instante su animación.

— ¡Pero Harry! —gritó Finnegan—. ¡Tienes que traer el huevo! El de la francesa lo tendrán en Ravenclaw, en Hufflepuff tendrán el de Cedric, ¡y los Slytherin ya tienen el de Krum!

Harry asintió cortándole la respiración a Draco, que se veía de nuevo despechado. Pero lo único que hizo fue entregarle el huevo al irlandés—: Aquí lo tenéis. —Para luego, pasando su brazo bueno por encima de su hombro, preguntarle, como si hiciera falta—: ¿Vamos?

La sonrisa que recibió fue una de las más radiantes que ese ángel había efectuado nunca.

Kubrat también lo notó, siguiéndoles hasta las mazmorras, sin quitar ojo al brazo que agarraba a su chico por la cintura.

***~***~***

En un momento de la fiesta, después de que Krum abriera el huevo y les destrozara los tímpanos con el chirriante sonido que salió de él, se disgregaron en pequeños grupos.

Harry acabó con Draco y Pansy en el grupo del otro campeón, donde también estaba Kubrat y sus dos amigos; Ilia y Poliakov.

—Quería pedirte un favorrr, Harrry, —le pidió Krum con su particular acento. Suponiendo que se trataba de la competición, asintió expectante—. Karkarov dice que habrrá baile, en Navidad. Yo serr pareja de la chica que me presentaste el primerr día, de pelo marrrón y… como rizado.

— ¿Granger? —exclamó Pansy—. Pero si es una… —se calló ante la mirada del búlgaro.

—Claro, —contestó Harry—. Ya se lo preguntaré.

—Grraciass. Lo harría yo, pero está siemprre con chico pelirrrojo que me mirra fijamente…

Draco rió ante eso, hasta que Harry le reprendió con la mirada.

—Harry, tú tendrías que ir con alguna chica de Slytherin. Yo iría contigo, si no fuera con Draco, claro. —Rio Pansy estúpidamente, o al menos así se lo pareció al Gryffindor.

Pero tenía razón, tenía que pensar en el dichoso baile. Kubrat ya se lo había contado, y le había pedido que fuera con él. Se había sentido halagado, pero era una situación muy delicada, y no solo porque tuviera que preguntarle a McGonagall si podía ir con un chico.

De pronto, la cara con que le miraba Kubrat, sentado frente a él, le recordó al modo en que le había mirado Remus en el bosque. No podía ir siempre escondiéndose. No quería tener que hacerlo.

—Tengo que preguntarle algo antes a McGonagall.

— ¡Qué leal a tu casa! —gritó Draco, en broma—. ¿Vas a ir con ella?

Las risas de los dos Slytherin atrajeron la atención del resto, que de pronto les prestó atención. Harry no había previsto que fuese una salida pública del armario, pero mejor sería sufrirlo de golpe.

—No. Tengo que preguntarle si puedo ir con un chico.

El súbito silencio le indicó que todo el mundo le había escuchado. Quizás en las zonas alejadas no, pero por el cuchicheo que apreciaba lo sabrían en segundos.

De pronto muchos empezaron a reír. _¿Eres gay, Potter?_ , le preguntaban los más osados. Estaba completamente sonrojado, en parte por bochorno y en parte por furia. ¿Qué le importaba a la gente? ¿Por qué tenían que reírse de sus gustos?

De pronto su peor pesadilla se realizó, lo que había temido que ocurriese desde que vio bajar a Kubrat del barco. El búlgaro se levantó y se abalanzó sobre él para besarle en la boca. Y no solo eso, sino que por vez primera se atrevió a usar la lengua. ¿Su primer morreo y tenía que ser delante de todos?

Cuando por fin le dejó respirar, sin darse cuenta aparente de que no le había devuelto el beso, pronunció en voz alta para todos, pero mirando especialmente a Draco—: En mi país no nos averrrgonzamos de lo que somos.

—Ni nos reímos de compañerros, —añadió Krum, apoyando a su amigo.

La gente ya no volvió a reír, pero Harry se sentía incómodo. Ni siquiera se excusó al marcharse, rechazando incluso que Kubrat le acompañara a la torre. En parte también se sentía traicionado por él.

Al que no se atrevió a mirar antes de irse fue a Draco. De algún modo, sabía que el conocimiento de sus inclinaciones estropearía su relación. Ya no querría abrazarle, ya no querría que se sentara en su cama o se estirara a su lado, con lo que había disfrutado su compañía…

La mente de Draco, mientras veía a su amigo alejarse hacia la puerta, era un torbellino. Cuando se había descubierto delante de todos, había pensado que era un idiota y un descuidado, esas cosas se guardaban en el armario. Al instante reconoció el potencial de la información. ¡Potter era gay! ¡A Harry le atraían los chicos! Luego, todo ese entusiasmo se había apagado ante el espectáculo que había montado el musculitos. Y encima le había mirado a él, como si estuviera retándole. ¡A él! ¡Si ni siquiera había sabido que Potter bateaba para el otro equipo!

Ah, pero ahora lo sabía…

***~***~***

La noche del baile fue desastrosa, al menos para Harry.

Hermione había accedido a asistir con Krum, y entre los dos habían trazado un plan para saltarse la negativa de la profesora McGonagall a que Harry abriera el baile con otro chico de pareja.

El bueno de Neville accedió a prestarle la pareja, ya que Hermione debía bailar con Krum. Así que Ginny acabó siendo un motivo más para que Ron no le hablara de nuevo. De hecho ya no lo hacía desde que su homosexualidad se había hecho pública, no sabía bien si por homofobia o porque no se lo hubiese confesado a él primero.

Para colmo Kubrat estaba de muy mal humor. Después de soportar que cenara y bailara el primer baile con Ginny, había intentado acaparar su atención, pero por una razón u otra siempre había un Slytherin reclamándole, ya fuera Draco, Pansy o incluso Crabbe y Goyle.

Cuando la música se relajó y las parejitas se escabullían por el comedor o los jardines, el grupo de Slytherin montó un divertido juego de la botella, al que también se apuntaron Krum y Hermione.

Llegando al final de la noche, cuando Kubrat logró arrinconarle para despedirse y él tuvo que pararle los pies, como acostumbraba a hacer, el búlgaro soltó una retahíla de improperios en su idioma antes de decirle tres únicas palabras en el suyo—: He terrrminado contigo.

Harry se quedó atónito, sin saber qué había pasado. No era la primera vez que le detenía, y no era culpa suya si no se sentía preparado para hacer más que besarse. ¡Tan solo tenía catorce años! ¿Qué esperaba de él?

Suerte que su ángel le encontró llorando en ese mismo rincón, y le dejó desahogarse entre sus brazos.

 

***~ ***~ ***

 

La treta del baile había funcionado, gracias a sus compañeros de casa. El armario búlgaro no había vuelto a acercarse a _su_ Harry.

Pero la alarma de Draco se encendió de nuevo al presenciar un día cómo Diggory se llevaba aparte a su compañero de torneo, aunque luego Harry le había contado que simplemente quería darle una pista sobre el huevo, proporcionándole también la contraseña del baño de los prefectos, donde debía buscar esa pista. De todos modos, ese susto le hizo entender que Harry no estaría mucho tiempo libre. Todo el colegio sabía que era gay, y eso le dejaba a tiro de cualquiera que le deseara. Como lo hacía él mismo.

Así que le pidió al prefecto de su casa la contraseña del baño y se metió en él esa misma noche, un poco antes de la hora en que Harry le había dicho que iría. Le observó llegar y desnudarse, sin perder detalle de ese cuerpo que ya consideraba suyo.

Cuando el Gryffindor se metió bajo el agua con el huevo, Draco aprovechó para quitarse el albornoz que llevaba y acercarse desnudo a la enorme bañera.

— ¡El lago! —gritó Harry, al salir a la superficie—. ¿Una hora bajo el agua? ¡Imposible!

— ¿Y tú eres mago? —le preguntó desde su espalda, antes de saltar a la bañera.

Entre el susto y el oleaje que causó la zambullida, Harry perdió pie y se sumergió de nuevo, esta vez sin haber recogido aire. Draco tuvo que sacarle evitando las patadas y los manotazos.

— ¿Y se supone que tienes que aguantar una hora? —le preguntó mientras el otro tosía, con los ojos cerrados.

—No sé nadar, —confesó, sin abrir aún los ojos. ¿Era verdad lo que estaba pasando? ¿Estaba un _muy desnudo_ Draco Malfoy metido en la bañera con él?—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Si quieres me voy, —le contestó irritado, notando cómo evitaba mirarle.

Harry abrió los ojos—: ¡No! Quiero decir… Sabías que vendría esta noche…

—Por eso he venido, para ayudarte. ¿Qué es eso de aguantar una hora bajo el agua? —Pero Harry no le contestó. Le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, concentrado en no bajar los suyos por ese cuerpo tentador—. ¿Te has ahogado en serio?

— ¿Qué? No. Es que… creía que no querrías meterte aquí, conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó. Si estaba disfrutando de cada segundo.

—Por… lo que soy.

— ¿Gilipollas?

— ¡Gay, estúpido!

—Lo de gay lo sabía. Lo de estúpido también, pero no creía que lo tuvieses tan asumido.

Entre salpicones y manotazos, se evaporó la tensión de Harry. Aunque cuando pararon Draco notó cómo se volvía a crispar.

—Sería algo hipócrita por mi parte molestarme por eso, ¿no crees?

— ¿Porque también eres estúpido? —le preguntó Harry, siguiendo la broma.

—Porque también soy gay.

El cuerpo de Harry empezó a tiritar, sin tener nada que ver con la temperatura del agua. Sus nervios estaban descontrolados. ¿Tenía alguna oportunidad con Draco, por pequeña que fuera? Desde que se había convertido en su ángel, lo consideraba tan lejos de su alcance como si en realidad fuera uno de ellos, velando por él desde el cielo. Pero al observar su exquisita piel de alabastro moldeando su perfecto cuerpo, se dio cuenta de lo terrenal que era. Y su pene se dio cuenta de lo cerca que lo tenía, llenándose y asomando fuera del agua.

A pesar de saber que Harry le había parado los pies al aprovechado del búlgaro, Draco no pudo evitar alargar la mano y tomar la deliciosa forma que le tentaba por encima del agua. Algo le decía que a él no le detendría, por eso se había atrevido a desnudarse y tenía planeado hacer mucho más. Porque necesitaba saberlo suyo, porque le aterraba que otro se lo arrebatase como había estado a punto de hacerlo el musculitos.

Harry gimió al sentir el delicado tacto sobre su piel, preguntándose de pronto por qué demonios había temido algo tan delicioso. Con Draco estaba bien, con él no le daba miedo explorar ni experimentar. Cerró los ojos y reclinó la cabeza, abriendo las piernas para darle más acceso a su ángel. El sonido del agua chapoteando le llegaba lejano y extraño, su mente estaba completamente centrada en la sensación de una mano que no era la suya dándole más placer del que había sentido nunca. El saber a quién pertenecía esa mano hacía de su primera vez algo sublime y especial.

Avergonzado, se corrió muy poco tiempo después, totalmente entregado a lo que estaba sintiendo. Abrió los ojos para encontrar plata derretida sobre él, mirándole con deseo y algo de ansiedad. ¿Tenía alguna duda de lo mucho que le había gustado? Como si no tuviese suficiente prueba en su mano, y en lo poco que le había costado conseguirla…

—Ni siquiera me has besado, —se quejó, mimoso aún en su estado aletargado después del clímax.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Harry asintió traviesamente, mirando goloso esos rosados labios que, obedientes, se acercaban a él. La sensación fue maravillosa, mucho mejor que el rápido primer beso con Kubrat. Todo el asunto con el búlgaro le parecía ahora lejano e insignificante ante lo que estaba viviendo con Draco, como si todo hubiese sido un gran ensayo para esta única y excepcional representación.

Sintiéndose valiente y seguro de sí mismo, rodeó ese maravilloso torso con uno de sus brazos, mientras la otra mano se sumergía bajo el agua para buscar sin aprensión lo que le había aterrado cuando Kubrat lo había apretado contra él. Una vez más, pensó en lo correcto que se sentía eso con Draco. Siguió besándole, insinuando la lengua sobre sus labios, que fue respondida con un profundo ataque en su boca. Y durante todo el juego su mano no dejaba de deslizarse por la sólida erección, apretando cuando subía y relajando la presión al bajar, como le gustaba a sí mismo. Pareció que a Draco también le gustaba de esa forma, porque al poco tiempo le sintió espirar el aire en su boca, reaccionando al orgasmo que le sobrevenía.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras el agua espumosa lamía sus cuerpos agotados, la cabeza de Draco descansando sobre el hombro de Harry.

—Me encanta este baño, el año que viene seré prefecto, —afirmó remolonamente Draco como si la decisión fuese suya, sin moverse de su cálido apoyo.

—Me recuerda al tuyo, —comentó Harry, jugando con los mechones mojados, totalmente relajado.

—Desde ahora el mío me recordará siempre a ti,—respondió, avergonzándose al segundo que haber expuesto sus sentimientos—. ¿Qué te ha dicho el huevo entonces? —susurró, deslizándose por el fondo de la bañera para acomodarse mejor sobre Harry, que le recibió entre sus brazos y piernas, el pecho acunando su espalda.

—Que los habitantes del lago me van a quitar lo que más valoro, y si no lo recupero en una hora, lo perderé para siempre. Más o menos.

—Pues más vale que aprendas a nadar… ¡Ey! —gritó cuando Harry le mordió el cuello. Aunque disfrutó más de esa forma de picarse que de las irritantes luchas. Aunque antes hubiera sido el único modo de revolcarse con el moreno—. ¿Y qué es lo que más valoras?

—No sé. La saeta de fuego quizás. No me la estropearían, ¿verdad? —se preguntó angustiado, mientras seguía acariciando el pelo bajo su barbilla—. O quizás el álbum de mis padres. Pero está en casa. No podrán llegar allí, ¿o sí? Tengo que avisar a Sirius. —Se removió inquieto.

—Primero preocúpate de aguantar una hora sin respirar.

— ¿Y cómo voy a lograr eso? —preguntó, desesperado.

—Un hechizo, una poción… somos magos Harry, _todo_ es posible.

—Y que lo digas, —murmuró satisfecho, besando de nuevo ese cuello níveo que tenía tan a mano—. Si me hubieran dicho el año pasado que te tendría tan a gusto entre mis brazos…

—Y desnudos.

—Y desnudos. Draco…

— ¿Mmm…?

— ¿Esto que hemos… podremos volver a…?

—Si vienes a casa. Tu bañera es muy pequeña para los dos, y hasta que no tengamos diecisiete no podremos usar magia en casa para agrandarla.

Harry forzó su cuello para darle un merecido beso. Estaba claro que los dos deseaban lo mismo.

 

***~ ***~ ***

 

Harry se tragó las branquialgas que le había regalado su novio el día de los enamorados, diez días antes. Mientras el ingrediente hacía efecto en su cuerpo, rememoró lo que le había regalado él a su ángel, a cambio de solucionarle el problema de la prueba gracias al armario de pociones de su padrino. Un trabajo “manual” que le había agradecido efusivamente.

Pero cuando se tiró al agua, intentó centrarse en la prueba y olvidar a Draco. Estaba enfadado con él. Habían quedado la noche anterior en el aula en la que solían verse, y a pesar de saber cómo necesitaba de su calor precisamente esos momentos en los que estaba tan nervioso, no se había presentado. Ni siquiera se había levantado pronto para despedirle. Y una vez en la plataforma, el que no había querido buscarle era él.

Respirando perfectamente bajo la superficie del lago, le concedió al menos la eficiente ayuda. Ahora solo faltaba que encontrase lo que le habían quitado antes de una hora. De hecho no había echado nada de menos, y Sirius (al que había puesto en aviso) tampoco había notado que faltase nada en casa.

De pronto le falló la respiración, y no tenía nada que ver con el funcionamiento de las branquialgas. Una horrenda idea cruzó su mente: _Lo que más valoras._ ¿Qué le faltaba desde el día anterior? ¿Qué valoraba más que cualquiera de las posesiones que tenía?

Draco.

Su ángel.

Una hora. 

Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!

No sabía nadar, pero buceó mucho más rápido que ninguno de sus contrincantes. Tanto, que llegó el primero a la estatua de la sirena en donde estaban atados cuatro cuerpos flotantes, uno por cada campeón.

Sin echar una segunda mirada al resto, cortó la cuerda que ataba a Draco y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, llevándolo a la superficie.

Una vez les tocó el aire primaveral, Draco despertó y Harry volvió a respirar oxígeno.

— ¡Maldita sea! —gritó Harry, tosiendo las gotas de agua que se habían colado en sus pulmones—. ¡Te esperé anoche! Y esta mañana, cuando no te he visto… ¡Cómo se han atrevido! Una hora bajo el agua… ¿Y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo?

De fondo, la banda sobre la lejana plataforma empezó a tocar. Draco no hacía más que mirarle con orgullo y una sonrisita irónica que a Harry le transportó a otros tiempos menos apacibles.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó el Gryffindor, aún con excedente de adrenalina.

—Lo más preciado, —dijo Draco enigmáticamente, mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba.

Harry se sonrojó, y le salpicó queriendo desviar el tema.

—Ah no, Potter. Aquí no podemos, que hay mucha gente mirando. —Para subrayar el hecho, empezaron a aparecer el resto de campeones, primero Cedric y después Krum—. Aunque me gustaría ver la cara del búlgaro y la comadreja… anda mi héroe, llévame en brazos.

—Ya tengo bastante fama con Rita Skeeter, gracias. Además, ahora que empiezo a hablarme con Ron…

—Mmm… dame un beso, anda, —jugueteó Draco, que no estaba tan cansado como Harry.

De pronto sirenas y tritones aparecieron para escoltarles a la plataforma, llevando con ellos a la cuarta rehén, seguramente la hermanita de Fleur, de la que no había rastro alguno.

Fueron izados y secados con unas gruesas mantas, y Draco comprobó contento que tanto Kubrat como Weasley estaban lívidos de celos.

Se acercó más a Harry para entrar en calor.

***~***~***

Cuando Harry salía con Kubrat temía los rincones oscuros y apartados del castillo. Ahora que Draco era su novio, no había suficientes escondites en todo Hogwarts. Dado que aún llevaban su relación en secreto, era mucho más complicado encontrar un momento para los dos solos, y los compañeros de cuarto del Slytherin ya habían estado varias veces a punto de encontrarles juntos en la cama.

Por ello, a principios de junio, preparando el regalo que quería hacerle a Draco para su cumpleaños, decidió hablar con Remus para confesarle su nueva relación. Y pedirle que le “prestara” sus habitaciones el día cinco, para prepararle una fiesta sorpresa a su novio.

—Los dos solos, claro.

—Mmmsí.

—Harry, me estás pidiendo que te proporcione un picadero.

— ¡No! Yo… —se justificó, azorado. Aunque era exactamente lo que tenía pensado.

Remus rió, sorprendiéndole. —Está bien, Harry. Yo también he sido joven. Le debo una cena a Charlie, le preguntaré si le va bien el día cinco, entonces.

Harry se echó a sus brazos, eufórico.

—Te leíste el libro, completo, ¿verdad? Sobre todo el capítulo final.

— ¡Remus! Si todavía no… Solo queremos…

—Vale, demasiada información. La contraseña es _no olvides._

Harry no comentó la extraña elección de contraseña, pero a esas alturas ya había visto demasiadas miradas entre Remus y Snape como para saber que se refería a su malograda relación.

Trazó un plan con el profesor, que llevó a éste a castigar a Draco el mismo día de su cumpleaños.

***~***~***

La noche en cuestión, camino de las habitaciones del profesor de defensa, el homenajeado estaba seguro de que en lugar de esperarle una detención, le esperaba su familia para una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. La mayor pista era que Lupin casi nunca castigaba con detenciones, eso era más propio de su padrino, en cuyos aposentos había celebrado siempre su cumpleaños en Hogwarts. Le extrañó que esta vez fuera en los de Remus, cuando según Harry había roto con Severus.

Al llamar a la puerta le abrió Lupin, pero en lugar de prepararle para la sorpresa, le guiñó un ojo y después de dejarle pasar, salió por la puerta.

—Me voy a cenar. Feliz cumpleaños, Draco.

¿Entonces él no asistía a la fiesta? ¿Para qué hacerlo en sus habitaciones entonces?

Al girarse hacia la salita encontró la respuesta. Mesa para dos, velas flotantes, y un guapísimo novio con una de sus traviesas sonrisitas, que había empezado a adorar y temer a partes iguales.

—Felicidades, —le dijo melosamente.

—Ya me habías felicitado antes.

Y al igual que antes, se acercó a él para recibir su correspondiente beso de cumpleaños, que fue igual de tierno y dulce que el primero.

Deseando que fuera una noche perfecta, Harry le apartó la silla a su ángel, le sirvió la comida, jugueteó con sus piernas bajo la mesa y con sus manos por encima, acabando a la hora del pastel lamiéndolo uno de los dedos del otro.

— ¿Cuánto tardará Lupin? —preguntó Draco con la respiración agitada.

Otra sonrisa traviesa y Harry le llevó hasta el sofá, donde le obligó a sentarse y le ordenó suavemente que se estuviera quieto.

—Ésta es tu noche, —anunció.

Y empezó a dispensarle su regalo de cumpleaños.

Acostumbrados a revolcarse rápida y nerviosamente en lugares expuestos, tener un espacio solo para ellos fue el mejor regalo que Draco podía desear. Así se lo dijo, pero Harry rechazó su agradecimiento demasiado ocupado desabrochando con la boca los botones de su camisa. Arrodillado en el suelo entre las piernas abiertas de su novio, elevó la mano para callarle, a lo que Draco contraatacó lamiéndole los dedos. Harry tenía planeado tomarse su tiempo, una vez que lo tenían, pero la sensación húmeda sobre sus dedos le hizo ser realista. Nada de experimentar, tendrían tiempo de sobras durante el verano, en el que habían planeado visitarse cada día, si podían.

Aprovechó la humedad de sus dedos para acariciarle el pecho, que con luz era mucho más bello que en la oscuridad de una sucia aula. Draco gimió cuando rozó sus pezones, y Harry se apuntó mentalmente la zona para próximas experiencias.

Ahora deseaba entregarle su regalo.

Debido a la falta de sitio adecuado, y para qué negarlo, también a la juventud e inexperiencia de los dos, no habían pasado de besos y tímidas caricias sobre la ropa. Tan solo dos veces más se habían encontrado suficientemente seguros como para repetir lo que habían hecho su primera vez en el baño de prefectos, pero no había sido nada placentero, los pantalones apenas desabrochados y con un ojo en la puerta que no podían cerrar a prueba de profesores.

Harry había planeado usar bien la oportunidad que Remus le había brindado. No quería “llegar hasta el final”; aún tenían muchas cosas que probar, pero al menos quería seguir un poco más allá de las tristes pajas que habían compartido. Draco ya tenía quince años, y a él le faltaban apenas dos meses para tenerlos.

Era el momento perfecto para probar eso de la “felación” que había leído en el libro de Remus. Gran libro, ése.

Draco tembló al ver cómo Harry se sentaba sobre los talones (descendiendo peligrosamente la altura de su cabeza), y empezaba a desabrocharle los pantalones, mirándole desde abajo con su dichosa sonrisa traviesa, que le hizo temblar de nuevo.

—Harry, —comentó, nervioso. Él tampoco se sentía satisfecho con las actuales circunstancias y (desde luego) también deseaba más, pero al no ser quien controlaba la situación, se sentía extrañamente inquieto.

—Sssh… —le acalló Harry, abarcándole con su mano por encima de sus bóxers.

Y así logró silenciarle, porque Draco no pronunció una palabra más mientras Harry se dedicaba a disfrutar al fin de la entrepierna de su novio. Como mucho se le oía emitir indignos ruiditos impropios de un Malfoy, no es que en esos momentos le importara un knut la corrección de su vocabulario.

Como si el regalo fuera para él en lugar de su novio, Harry desenvolvió la última capa, dando a Draco una muy cercana idea de lo que pensaba hacer al besarle antes por encima de la fina seda de sus bóxers, provocándole un sugerente gemido. Cuando al fin le tuvo al descubierto, por vez primera pudiendo admirarle de tan cerca, fue él quien gimió. Era perfecta, como todo en su ángel plateado. Su vello claro parecía tan suave a la vista que no pudo evitar comprobarlo acariciándolo con su propio rostro. La maniobra le dejó en una perfecta posición para admirar la magnífica erección desde abajo, alzándose orgullosa como si le estuviera retando.

Y aceptó el reto gustoso.

Besó tentativamente desde la base hasta la punta, no dejando un solo centímetro sin ser debidamente agasajado. Draco ya estaba jadeando sonoramente.

—Harry… Harry, por favor… si vas a hacerlo; ¡hazlo ya, joder! —exigió, sin ninguna duda ya de que su regalo era una magnífica y apreciadísima mamada. Y quería disfrutarla, muchas gracias, no quedar en ridículo corriéndose en la cara de su novio sin que hubiese llegado a tocarle siquiera con la lengua.

—Siempre intentado decirme cómo tengo que hacer las cosas. Es mi regalo, y…

La cara de Draco era un poema. Desde el suelo se veía más indignado aún, así que Harry puso su boca en mejores tareas que cabrear a su novio y tragó de una vez, sobreestimando su capacidad para hacerlo. Su novio no se enteró de sus arcadas, porque al primer contacto con el interior de su garganta cerró los ojos, superado por la noción de estar dentro de la boca de su Harry.

Después de la primera desventurada tentativa, Harry intentó mejorar. Lamió delicadamente la cabeza, o al menos lo intentó antes de que Draco le empujara de nuevo hacia abajo, demostrándole lo que quería. Como era su regalo, le complació a pesar de que él deseaba seguir lamiendo esa tierna piel que cubría el glande. Otra cosa para experimentar cuando tuvieran tiempo y privacidad. Midiendo su capacidad de tragar sin provocar el acto reflejo de las arcadas, introdujo en su boca tanto de la erección como pudo sin repetir el aciago episodio de antes. Y entonces succionó. Lo que no esperaba era que Draco se dejara ir precisamente en ese momento, llenándole la boca con su esencia, que pese a la sorpresa tragó tanto como pudo, que no fue todo.

Levantándose con la poca agilidad que le permitía la rigidez que tenía entre las piernas, se sentó en el sofá al lado de Draco, con su traviesa sonrisa manchada en una de las comisuras.

Su ángel le limpió con su propia boca mientras su mano volaba a la cremallera de sus pantalones…

***~***~***

Mientras tanto, en el comedor, Severus Snape machacaba patatas con el tenedor y trinchaba la carne con un cuchillo, sin llevarse ni un ápice de comida a la boca.

Cuando (disimuladamente), había preguntado a McGonagall por la ausencia de Lupin, ésta le había contestado que esa noche libraba. Una visita, seguramente, porque había pedido cena para dos en sus habitaciones.

Y Snape había visto antes al demonio pelirrojo entrando por la puerta principal.

Harto de simular que comía, se disculpó fingiéndose enfermo y subió hasta la torre repasando una nueva maldición a cada escalón.

Aunque tuviese que _obliviatearlos_ , él interrumpía esa cena antes de que se convirtiese en algo más que no quería ni imaginar, aunque su traidora mente lo hubiera visualizado numerosas veces. No se trataba de jugar al perro del hortelano. El problema era que en su mente, Lupin seguía siendo suyo. Su sentido de la propiedad era erróneo y él mismo lo sabía, pero no podía evitar que la sangre le hirviera al imaginar a su ex amante con otro hombre.

Varita en mano, se apostó tras la puerta para escuchar, dispuesto a llamar con cualquier excusa aunque luego quedara en ridículo. Planes que volaron de su mente al llenarse ésta de gemidos que entraban por sus oídos. Lo mejor sería un _obliviate,_ sin duda alguna.

Abrió la puerta con el poder que le daba ser profesor, y al momento deseó poder _obliviatearse_ él mismo.

Tal como había temido, la ropa estaba desarreglada y había manos bajo los pantalones. Pero por Salazar en camisa de dormir que no eran los que había esperado ver.

La mano retozona pertenecía a su ahijado, y los pantalones a… Harry Potter.

Y estaban tan concentrados comiéndose mutuamente la boca que ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia.

—Parece que este año te has montado tu propia fiesta, Draco.

Irónicamente, a su ahijado le preocupó más cubrir rápidamente la entrepierna de su pareja, que la suya propia. Ese simple detalle le desveló que lo que había presenciado no era para nada algo esporádico. Eso y que Draco se estaba inquietando demasiado por el colapso nervioso que estaba sufriendo Potter.

—Tranquilo, solo ha sido la impresión. Tomemos té, yo también lo agradeceré, —comentó, mirando con alivio la “mesa para dos”.

***~***~***

Cuando Remus regresó a su cuarto, llamó previsoramente a su propia puerta, para no encontrar sorpresas.

— ¿Todo bien, chic…? —preguntó, congelándose al ver quién les acompañaba a la mesa.

Snape, relajado al ver que volvía solo, intentó empezar con buen pie, a pesar de lo que pensaba sobre ese “préstamo” de habitación.

—De hecho les iba más que bien, —no pudo evitar comentar, irónicamente.

—… Hasta que llegaste tú —se quejó Draco, enfadado. Habría sido una noche perfecta, si su padrino no le hubiera escatimado el segundo orgasmo para el que le había faltado tan poco.

—Ya veo, —comentó Remus—, el perro del hortelano ataca de nuevo.

—Yo también veo. Veo que has llegado “alegre”.

—Sí, pero se me ha ido la alegría al verte.

—Nosotros nos vamos, —dijo Harry, viendo que no hablaban precisamente de ellos. Ni siquiera le contestaron.

— ¿Y tu responsabilidad? ¿También se ha ido al tomarte unas pintas?

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que bebemos?

—Vámonos Harry, —Y aunque lo dijo en voz alta, ninguno de los adultos les prestó atención mientras se iban—. A nuestra aula —susurró ya en la puerta, dispuesto a acabar “bien” su cumpleaños.

Dentro, seguían discutiendo.

—No lo entenderías, de joven ya eras un amargado.

— ¿Y tú lo sabes de primera mano? ¿Con quién estabas tú en cuarto? ¿Eh? ¿Con quién?

—No te importa con quien estaba, ni con quién estoy ahora. Lárgate.

Con la mente libre de alcohol, Snape fue más rápido que él y evitó que le diera la espalda.

—Sí me importa, —le amenazó, apretándole las muñecas.

—No debería.

—Pero me importa.

—Oh, mierda… —se quejó lánguidamente, sonido que excitó a su ex amante—, con el alcohol el sonido de tu voz me pone cachondo.

Snape bajó la mirada. Ciertamente, el pantalón de lanilla estaba empezando a delinear la exquisita erección de _su_ Remus.

—Con alcohol y sin él, —constató, creciéndose ante su reacción.

Maniobró usando su peso para balancearle hasta el sofá, donde cayeron los dos a peso muerto.

—Mmmnno, otra vez no… —se quejó con la voluntad nublada por las pintas. En realidad no había cenado mucho, y sí bebido en cantidad.

—Sssí, —siseó Severus mientras mordisqueaba su oreja—. Sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo.

—No sé nada, a estas alturas. Solo que luego me dejarás, y dolerá mucho.

Snape detuvo su asedio, sintiéndose culpable de pronto. Podías confiar en que un borracho decía siempre la verdad, y esa verdad escocía particularmente. Pero el cuerpo de Remus ya estaba encendido, y restregaba la cabeza contra su hombro de un modo que le fue imposible no corresponder.

Aprovechándose conscientemente de su estado, le desnudó poco a poco, para no realizar un paso en falso que causase un rechazo que no estaba dispuesto a asumir.

Estirado a lo largo del sofá, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, Remus se dejó hacer. Le llegaban lejanas las sensaciones que Severus provocaba en él, como si en realidad fuera uno de esos sueños nocturnos en los que aún convivía con su amante.

Incapaz de llegar más allá con un cuerpo que no le respondía, Snape le tomó en su boca y le trabajó durante bastante rato, hasta que el narcotizado cuerpo se rindió a succiones y lamidas y acabó gritando su nombre con un tono de voz pastoso y poco claro.

Excitado ya en un punto sin retorno, Severus se desabrochó los pantalones y se estimuló con su propia mano, sin más aliciente que el cuerpo que yacía inerte bajo el suyo. Tras pocos empujes descargó su frustración sobre la entrepierna de su amante, tan dormida ya como él mismo.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que se fuera, obligándose a dormir al menos unas horas antes de la primera clase.

Pero es que se estaba tan bien entre aquellos cálidos brazos.

***~***~***

El día veinticuatro llegó, y Draco estaba más nervioso que Harry.

—Vamos a repasar los hechizos de defensa —le interceptó después del desayuno.

—Draco… ya me los sé todos de memoria. Además, el señor Crouch nos ha reclamado de nuevo. ¡Creo que ha venido Sirius!

— ¿Sirius? ¿En Hogwarts?

—Han dicho que los familiares podían venir para la última prueba.

— ¿Y vas a estar todo el día con él? —preguntó, abatido.

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero de camino a donde debía ir con el resto de campeones, le empujó contra la pared y le mordió cariñosamente en el cuello.

— ¡Potter! —gritó una oscura figura que se acercaba por el otro lado—. ¿No le están esperando?

Harry arriesgó un rápido beso y se volvió corriendo para no sufrir la ira del profesor de pociones.

—Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu boca, Draco.

***~***~***

Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación donde estaban los familiares, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Además de Sirius estaban tía Andrómeda y ¡Narcisa!

— ¿Puede venir Draco? —les preguntó después de darles un gran abrazo a cada uno.

—Si tú quieres… —contestó Narcisa, secretamente satisfecha. Por las cartas de Draco sabía que se habían hecho muy amigos, y como madre, leía entre líneas un sentimiento más profundo.

Harry no tardó ni un segundo en salir corriendo de nuevo, para volver inmediatamente con Draco colgado de su mano.

Las hermanas Black se miraron confabuladoras. Sabían bien que a los quince años los chicos no solían cogerse de las manos, y estos dos no habían tenido prisa por desenlazar las suyas.

***~***~***

El día fue genial para Harry. Era como estar en casa, en familia, pero mucho mejor ahora que tenía a Draco a su lado, aunque estuviese de un humor muy raro.

Antes de prepararse para la prueba supo el porqué de ese extraño humor. Draco estaba asustado. Por él. A Harry le pareció muy tierno, cosa que enfadó más a su novio, que se quejó de que no se lo tomara en serio. Rodeados de su familia, Harry no pudo animarle con un beso, así que le tomó de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza, mirándole intensamente y prometiéndole que volvería.

A Narcisa no se le escapó el gesto.

***~***~***

La última prueba, en el centro del laberinto.

Harry llegó al claro iluminado, el primer y único campeón. Había vencido, y lo último que pasó por su cabeza al coger la copa, fueron los mil galeones de premio. Solo pensaba en la cara de orgullo que pondría Draco al verle con ella; su novio, campeón del Torneo de los cuatro magos. ¡Con tan solo catorce años!

Pero cuando el traslador dio un tirón de él, no apareció de nuevo ante las gradas en donde su ángel le esperaba. De hecho apareció en un lugar oscuro y tétrico, donde lo último que esperarías ver sería un ser de la luz.

Como siempre, sus sueños se convertían en pesadillas, y ésa fue la peor que viviría nunca.

Tuvo que presenciar el resurgimiento del asesino de sus padres, ayudado por su propia sangre.

Asistió en primera línea a la reunión de sus fieles Mortífagos, seguramente los que montaron la ofensiva en la final de quidditch.

Y lo peor era que pudo reconocer el color rubio platino del pelo que asomaba bajo una de esas capuchas. Sin duda alguna, tras aquella máscara se hallaba Lucius Malfoy, el marido de tía Narcisa. El padre de Draco. Casi sintió pena por él cuando su amo le torturó con una de las imperdonables. Casi. Era lo que le sucedía a la gente que seguía a perturbados como ése.

Cansado y vencido, ya se daba por muerto. Rodeado de siete Mortífagos y del mismísimo Voldemort, no se concedía ninguna oportunidad.

Por eso, cuando el Señor Tenebroso le retó a un duelo, supo que lo hacía con la única intención de humillarle por haber causado su caída catorce años antes.

Mientras se retorcía en el suelo bajo la _cruciatus,_ su único deseo era que todo acabase pronto. Lo sentía por no haber podido disfrutar de su nueva vida con Sirius, y de su deseado futuro con Draco, pero ya que tenía que suceder de ese modo, al menos que fuera lo más rápido posible.

Entonces el dolor paró de repente, y la ausencia de padecimiento fue tan bienvenida que se permitió un poquito de esperanza al ver que alguien se colocaba entre el monstruo y él.

—Es la última vez que me ha maldecido siendo su vasallo, _señor_ , —pronunció con falso acatamiento una voz que conocía bien. Luego añadió con un tono más amenazador—: Pero cuidado; la próxima vez seremos enemigos y contraatacaré.

La copa voló hacia ellos y Harry sintió el tirón de nuevo, llevándole lejos de allí, lejos de Voldemort.

Cuando escuchó la banda de música, no pudo evitar derrumbarse al saberse de nuevo en Hogwarts, llorando mientras se agarraba con fuerza a la túnica del Mortífago que le había salvado.

—Draco, —sollozaba, demasiado agotado como para sentir vergüenza—. ¡Draco!

—Ahora, ya viene, —oyó bajo la máscara, un tono inesperadamente afectuoso.

La gente se empezaba a acercar, y los mayores ya habían identificado su vestimenta.

Lucius hizo una seña únicamente reconocible para Snape, que estaba alerta desde que había sentido la marca en el brazo.

—Vigílalo, no permitas que se quede solo, —le pidió traspasándole al chico, que se movió dócilmente y quedó enganchado a la túnica de Snape—. Lleva a Narcisa y a Draco a tus aposentos, y esperadme allí.

— ¿Ha vuelto? —preguntó Severus innecesariamente. Lo sabía, su cuerpo lo sabía, pero aun así necesitaba que se lo confirmara.

Lucius le miró gravemente, y posando un segundo la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, se trasladó a un toque de su bastón.

***~***~***

Cuando regresó a Hogwarts, apenas había pasado media hora. Se había quitado la capucha y la máscara, ahora vestía una túnica de diario bajo la que llevaba una especie de maleta circular.

En las habitaciones de Severus le esperaban su mujer y su hijo, que corrieron hacia él en cuanto entró en la estancia. Les abrazó un momento tratando de calmar su ansiedad, pero en seguida se separó de ellos, entregando a su esposa la maleta, que ella recogió solemnemente con lágrimas en los ojos. Draco palideció al verla, reconociéndola (aún sin haberla visto nunca antes) por el escudo que llevaba en la parte superior: La valija de los Malfoy, donde cabía mágicamente todo lo necesario para la familia en caso de emergencia. En caso de un inesperado exilio.

—La mansión Malfoy no es segura. No podemos volver, —ante la reacción de su familia, añadió—: La he ocultado bajo el encantamiento _Fidelius_ y he levantado las protecciones principales. No podrán llegar a ella. Pero nosotros tampoco, hasta que sea totalmente segura. Me he enfrentado al Lord, —confesó, sabiendo que haciéndolo los había puesto en peligro a los tres.

—Lo sabemos, Harry nos lo ha dicho, —dijo Draco, orgulloso de su padre.

Sirius avanzó unos pasos, descubriendo su presencia al lado de Andrómeda y Snape. Le había incomodado dejar a Harry en la enfermería, pero estaba protegiendo a la familia que había salvado a su ahijado, precisamente a petición de éste.

—Has puesto la vida de tu familia en peligro por salvar a la mía. Mi casa es la tuya, —ofreció oficialmente. Y añadió de corazón—: Por el tiempo que haga falta.

Lucius se inclinó, secretamente aliviado. Había pensado pedir asilo al viejo director de Hogwarts como último recurso, pero se alegraba de no tener que hacerlo.

— ¿Dónde está Potter? —preguntó de pronto, examinando la habitación—. Severus, te dije que no le dejaras solo.

—Está en la enfermería, —contestó Sirius, asustado.

—Se está recuperando de la _cruciatus_ , —añadió Andrómeda, preocupada.

—Tranquilo, está con Dumbledore, —comentó Snape.

—Eso no me tranquiliza. _Él_ tiene un espía en Hogwarts. Dijo que le había entregado al chico. Que había preparado la emboscada, —les explicó Lucius.

—El traslador, —dijo Draco, que se había aterrorizado cuando todos los campeones habían aparecido menos _su_ Harry.

—No puede ser. Lo hechizó Bartemius Crouch, el Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, —expuso Severus.

—Vamos a ver a Harry, —pidió Draco, nervioso. Su madre le rodeó con un brazo, pero tampoco estaba tranquila. Andrómeda se colocó tras su hermana, dándole su apoyo.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta. Lucius y Sirius sacaron sus varitas; Draco se quedó detrás, con su madre y su tía. Snape abrió la puerta con precaución.

—Severus, —le saludó Dumbledore—, tengo compañía, espero que no te importe.

La puerta se acabó de abrir y el Ministro de Magia entró por ella.

— ¡Lucius! —exclamó, ignorando al resto—. ¿Es verdad lo que me cuenta Dumbledore? ¿Ha vuelto?

Malfoy asintió, levantando su túnica y mostrando la Marca nítida en su antebrazo.

Fudge se quedó helado por un momento, incrédulo. —Pero… tú dijiste… la última vez… _Imperius._

—Esta vez no me he permitido bajar la guardia. Por eso pude escapar y rescatar a Potter, —explicó, modelando la realidad según su necesidad.

—Sí, gran chico, gran chico. Ha logrado vencerle de nuevo, con tu ayuda, por supuesto. Y encima ha ganado el Torneo. Ahora mismo Crouch le está haciendo entrega del premio…

Draco fue el primero en movilizarse. Como estaba más lejos de la puerta, llegó a ella al mismo tiempo que Sirius, pero éste no le detuvo, sino que corrió también en dirección a la enfermería. Los Malfoy fueron los siguientes en salir, seguidos por Andrómeda que no dudó en seguir a su hermana.

— ¿Lo has dejado solo? —preguntó Snape incrédulo, a un paso de correr hacia la enfermería también y dejar a los ilustres invitados solos en sus aposentos.

—No, he dejado a Lupin al cargo, —contestó el director.

Snape corrió tanto que alcanzó al resto en segundos.

***~***~***

Cuando llegaron, la puerta tras la que habían dejado a Harry estaba cerrada con un potente hechizo de contención. Pomfrey se escandalizó ante el estruendo que estaban formando, pero cuando le explicaron que Harry podía estar en peligro, las abrió ella misma utilizando un hechizo de seguridad especial para la enfermería.

Una vez dentro, descubrieron a Crouch en el suelo, sentado a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Harry, mientras apretaba su cuello con ambas manos.

Sirius y Lucius lo redujeron e inmovilizaron, mientras que Draco, con la ayuda de su madre y de su tía incorporaban a un conmocionado Harry y le estiraban de nuevo sobre una cama.

Severus buscó frenéticamente a Remus, hasta que encontró su cuerpo desmadejado bajo unas camas volcadas, inconsciente. Con la ayuda de Poppy, comprobó que tan solo había sufrido un _desmaius,_ pero el susto que se había llevado había sido toda una revelación. No podía vivir sin él, sencillamente no podía.

Remus despertó y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Harry con la mirada. Al verlo a salvo en brazos de Draco, dirigió su atención hacia el hombre que le estaba sosteniendo. Severus. Sus ojos brillaron y le sonrió con todo el amor que sentía reflejado en su rostro. Pero la realidad de su relación le azotó de pronto y su gesto mudó, completamente desolado.

—Te amo, —le confesó entonces Severus, rotos sus nervios al ver el dolor en esas simas de miel—. No puedo vivir sin ti.

— ¿Y te das cuenta ahora, después de seguirme durante todo el curso? —le respondió Remus, ahora con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

Lejos de la camilla de Harry, hacia donde tenían todos dirigida su atención, Snape arriesgó un suave beso sobre esos labios manchados de sangre.

Una bandeja de metal llena de pociones cayó al suelo, a los pies de una enfermera boquiabierta.

Sirius se acercó y le ayudó a recoger, acercándose luego a su amigo aún estirado en el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, ayudándole a levantarse.

—Sí, pero si llego a saber que este obstinado entraría en razón al verme tirado en el suelo, le pido a Crouch que me noquee antes. —Snape gruñó ante la indiscreción y Sirius (que sabía por lo que había pasado su amigo ese curso), le gruñó a él. Pero Remus era feliz; a pesar de todo Harry estaba bien y su dolor de cabeza no era nada comparado al calor que sentía en su interior—. Por cierto, ¿qué demonios le ha entrado a Crouch? ¿Se quería quedar con el dinero? —preguntó, no habiendo presenciado cómo atentaba contra la vida de Harry.

— ¡Ese hombre no es Barty Crouch! —gritó Dumbledore, haciendo una gran entrada junto al Ministro—. Lo sospechaba desde su actuación cuando el cáliz arrojó el nombre de Harry.

— ¿Y no dijo nada? —preguntó Sirius, escandalizado— ¡Harry podría haber muerto esta noche!

—Estoy bien, Sirius, —intentó tranquilizarle el chico, que no sabía de la tensa relación del director con su padrino, a raíz de su custodia.

—Severus, _veritaserum_ , —ordenó el director, haciendo caso omiso de los murmullos que le rodeaban.

Después de tomar una dosis, Crouch reía mirando a uno y otro con ojos perturbados.

— ¿Eres Bartemius Crouch, o has tomado multijugos? —le preguntó Snape.

—Sí, y… ¡sí! —gritó, riendo aún más.

—La poción está bien, —se justificó el profesor al recibir una inquisidora mirada del director.

— ¿Eres el Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional? —le preguntó Lucius, sospechando cuál podría ser la identidad del sujeto.

— ¡No, traidor! ¿Qué haces aquí cuando deberías estar con él? ¡Traidor! ¡Traidor!

—Es Barty Crouch… hijo, —expuso Lucius, ahora convencido al ver el tic en el rostro del Mortífago.

—No puede ser. Murió en Azkaban, —dijo Fudge.

—Lo sé bien. Fue condenado junto a los Lestrange ,—afirmó Lucius, mirando con respeto a su esposa y cuñada.

—Pues parece que no, —comentó Sirius, mirando cómo el cuerpo del padre se convertía de pronto en el del hijo.

— ¡Traidores! —gritó, mirando a Malfoy y a Snape—. ¡Traidores!

— ¿Dónde está tu padre? —le preguntó el director.

— ¡Muerto! ¡Yo lo maté! ¡Por mi Señor! —gritó fanáticamente, escandalizando a todos los presentes.

—No nos aclarará nada más, —dijo Dumbledore lanzándole un hechizo de silencio—. Yo llamaría a los aurores, Cornelius. Parece que les falta un preso en Azkaban.

Lucius y Severus se miraron conspiradores, mientras el Ministro hacía lo que le había recomendado el director de Hogwarts. El viejo le había hecho callar demasiado pronto. Estaba claro que no podían confiar en semejante manipulador.

—Severus, ya sabes lo que espero de ti, —le dijo entonces a su profesor, mandándole a una peligrosa misión con la voz fría y el alma enlodada.

—No, —se negó Remus calmadamente, dando un paso que le llevó delante de su amante—. Es una indecencia mandarle de nuevo con ese perturbado, —añadió, retándole tranquilamente a que justificase semejante homicidio.

—Harry no estará seguro hasta que destruyamos a Voldemort, —respondió solemnemente, utilizando el cariño que le tenían todos al chico, y preguntándose cuándo había perdido el poder sobre todos sus subordinados.

—Estaré bien, —soltó el chico, combativo—, no quiero que Snape vaya con ese loco por mi culpa.

Severus le miró sorprendido, emocionado ante la defensa del chico, aunque le hubiera llamado aún por su apellido.

Contrariado, Dumbledore miró a Malfoy cuando dijo—: Es primordial tener a alguien entre sus filas que nos facilite información. Mientras Voldemort esté libre, la seguridad de los que se han enfrentado a él se verá puesta en jaque.

Lucius se tensó ante la mención que se refería indudablemente a la seguridad de su familia. El hombre era menos sutil que Fudge, y eso era decir mucho.

Sorprendentemente, el que contestó fue Sirius—: Y más los que han desertado de su bando, sí. Pero la familia Malfoy estará segura en mi casa. Si Lucius vuelve ante ese maniaco lo más probable es que ese jaque se vuelva mate. Y no somos peones de un ajedrez, Albus, somos personas.

El director no pudo evitar que la furia que sentía se mostrara en su rostro. Pero en ese justo momento la enfermería se llenó de gente, lo que le impidió contraatacar. Llegaron los aurores para detener a Barty Crouch, y al mismo tiempo llegó la familia Weasley al completo, incluido un fornido pelirrojo que provocó que Snape se tensara con su presencia.

— ¡Harry! —gritaron Ron y Hermione, que fueron los primeros en abrazar a su amigo. Luego uno a uno fueron abrazándole también, para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Le dejaron después con los más jóvenes, gemelos y Ginny incluidos, que rodearon la camilla al lado de Draco, inamovible al lado de la cabecera.

Percy se fue tras el Ministro, que le interrogaba sobre su jefe; el señor Crouch padre, o al menos el que se había pasado por él.

Los señores Weasley y los dos hermanos mayores se reunieron con los Malfoy, Sirius y los dos profesores que hablaban en una esquina. Andrómeda se había ido junto a los aurores, para preguntarle a su hija (que iba con ellos), si sabía algo de la nueva aparición del Lord Tenebroso. Había vivido la primera guerra aterrada por la seguridad de sus hermanas, a pesar de todo, y sabía que si había una segunda sufriría mucho más porque su hija estaría en primera línea de fuego.

Dumbledore, viendo que no había cable que mover entre aquella gente, se escabulló junto al grupo del Ministro, dispuesto a presenciar lo que se dijese en la enfermería desde la sala de botiquín. Lamentablemente, Poppy estaba reponiendo las pociones que se habían consumido o roto aquella noche, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que irse a su despacho, ideando colgar retratos también en la enfermería.

Lo primero que hizo Charlie fue acercarse a Remus y preguntarle si estaba bien, rozando la herida que tenía en la frente con sus dedos. Sirius, que había sido el paño de lágrimas de su amigo y sabía de los irrazonables celos de Snape, se colocó al otro lado de Remus, estropeando las intenciones del profesor de pociones de marcarle como suyo. Que se jodiera, se lo tenía bien merecido por abandonarle de ese modo.

— ¿Es verdad lo que hemos oído? —preguntó Molly, acongojada—. ¿Ha vuelto?

—Ha vuelto, —le respondió Narcisa, comprendiendo el miedo de la mujer, al fin y al cabo madre como ella, pero con más hijos por los que preocuparse.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Arthur, mirando con desconfianza a Malfoy.

—No lo sabemos, Harry dice que hubo un ritual. Utilizó su sangre. —Todos volvieron la mirada hacia el chico que descansaba en la camilla—. Gracias a Circe que Lucius le salvó —acabó Sirius, mirando agradecido a su pariente.

Arthur pegó un respingo, incapaz de creerlo. Seguramente lo había hecho movido por algún interés personal. Pero debía reconocerle el mérito, y desde ese momento su opinión sobre él cambió. Como le ocurre a todo progenitor, uno suele considerar a la gente por el modo en que tratan a sus hijos.

—Gracias, —se inclinó hacia su viejo enemigo, solemnemente—, Harry es como un hijo para nosotros.

“ _Con todos los que tienes, uno más…_ ”, pensó Lucius. Pero contestó cordialmente—: Se agradecen, pero no tienes por qué. Potter es parte de nuestra familia ahora.

—Harry siempre creando imposibles, —comentó Bill, jocoso—: Ahora resulta que gracias a él los Malfoy y los Weasley estamos emparentados.

Todos rieron la ocurrencia, aunque los dos cabezas de familia lo hicieran con un rictus de consternación.

Desde la camilla, Harry los veía reír a todos juntos y suspiraba aliviado, sabiendo cómo se llevaban las dos familias. Mirando a su alrededor, comprobó que la aparición de Voldemort había realizado el milagro de unirlos. De pronto Ron había olvidado todo lo que había pasado ese curso entre ellos, y ni siquiera había insultado a Draco. Claro que su novio tampoco le había insultado a él, parecía como si hubiesen firmado un pacto de no agresión en beneficio suyo. O a lo mejor era que habían estado demasiado impresionados escuchándole contar todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

—No volverá a pillarte, Harry. Al menos no solo, —le prometió el pelirrojo, furioso.

Draco entendió entonces lo mucho que significaba esa amistad para los dos Gryffindors, y lo beneficiosa que era para su novio. Era como si Harry tuviera a Crabbe y Goyle en la comadreja. Un poco más listo que los dos juntos, pero igual que bruto que ambos. Y lo más importante, haría lo que fuera por su chico.

Queriendo reparar el daño que había generado entre los dos, decidió unirlos con la buena voluntad que le caracterizaba. Si de paso acababa con la mirada babosa que la comadrejilla le echaba a su novio, miel sobre hojuelas.

—Harry tiene suerte de tenerte por mejor amigo, —comentó como el que no quiere la cosa, dejando a todos atónitos.

— ¿Os habéis enfadado? —le preguntó Ron a Harry, que negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Tampoco él esperaba el halago—. Pensaba que eras tú el que quería ser su mejor amigo, —le comentó escamado.

—Yo soy más que eso, comadreja.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Eso sí no lo esperaba. ¿Iba a hacer lo que pensaba que iba a hacer?

—Ya, ahora sois familia, —dijo picajosa la comadrejilla.

—Aún no, pero con el tiempo lo seremos. Por ahora solo es mi _novio._

Cuando se acercaron los Weasley a despedirse de Harry unos minutos después, aún nadie había dicho palabra. Ni siquiera los gemelos habían sido capaces de hacer alguna broma.

— ¿Harry? —preguntó Ron, incapaz de irse y dejar así el tema.

Su amigo no pudo sino asentir.

—Hablaremos de esto, —dijo Hermione al despedirse, mirando también a Malfoy. Ahora entendía el comportamiento de éste en el baile de Navidad.

La última en despedirse, Ginny, tenía los ojos llorosos. A Draco casi le dio pena. Solo que no le dio en absoluto.

—Tendríamos que irnos ya, —propuso Sirius—. Y preparar las cosas en casa. Tengo un elfo, pero es muy viejo y…

—Puedo convocar a los míos. Dejaremos uno para que mantenga todo en orden, —propuso Lucius ante la desolada mirada de su esposa—. Pero antes debería pasar por Gringotts.

— ¡No! ¡No puedes! Te esperarán allí, como hicieron con Gaddley cuando desertó. Y ya sabes lo que hicieron con él…

Harry nunca había visto a Narcisa tan descorazonada. Conociendo de primera mano el peligro, se incorporó haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y recogió la pesada bolsa que había a los pies de la camilla.

—No es necesario ir al banco, —dijo, tendiéndosela a Lucius, que la cogió desconcertado.

—Son los mil galeones del Torneo, —comentó Draco, atónito.

Narcisa se abrazó al chico, más aliviada por la seguridad de su marido que por el dinero en sí.

—Lo acepto como préstamo, para no ser una carga en casa de los Black. Pero devolveré cada galeón, —anunció formalmente.

Harry se encogió de hombros, demostrando que el dinero le importaba bien poco. Para él lo primero era su familia, y no soportaría que su padrino corriera tal peligro, así que tampoco permitiría que lo hiciera el padre de su novio, que encima le acababa de salvar la vida.

—Venid un momento, —les llamó Snape, aparte.

Cuando los Malfoy y Black se acercaron, miró a Remus y comentó—: Tenemos que contaros algo sobre esos dos.

—Ahora no es el momento, Severus, —le cortó el licántropo.

—Si van a vivir juntos, tienen que saberlo.

—Se lo tendrían que decir ellos mismos, ¿no crees?

—No te preocupes, Remus, —le dijo cordialmente Narcisa—, creo que ya sé lo que me quiere contar.

— ¿Ah , sí? Porque yo no tengo idea, —dijo Sirius, queriendo enterarse de lo que pasaba con su ahijado.

Lucius no dijo nada, pero miró a su esposa con expectación.

—Míralos, —le contestó ella, sonriendo indulgentemente.

Todos se giraron hacia la camilla donde estaban los chicos, demasiado pendientes el uno del otro como para darse cuenta de que estaban siendo espiados. Draco intentaba recolocar los mechones de pelo que caían desmandados por la cara de Harry, mientras hablaban en susurros. El rubio debió decir algo gracioso, porque los dos rieron entre dientes. Entonces el Gryffindor se ahogó con la risa, y Draco lo incorporó solícitamente, acariciándole cariñosamente el rostro. Harry le cogió la mano y la llevó a su boca, besándola subrepticiamente.

— ¿Habéis visto suficiente? —preguntó Narcisa a su marido y su primo.

Lucius boqueaba como un pez. Sirius negaba con la cabeza, incrédulo. 

—Son muy buenos amigos, y Harry está herido. Es lógico que Draco le cuide, —justificó a su ahijado, a pesar de saber que le gustaban los chicos.

—Vamos Siri, tú y yo somos los mejores amigos y nunca me has besado así. Y mira que me has visto mucho peor.

— ¿Quieres que te bese? —le preguntó Sirius en broma, tan solo para fastidiar a _Snivellus_ , que gruñó.

—Yo he estado observándoles todo el día, —comentó Narcisa—, y no es el primer gesto cariñoso que les descubro. No pueden sacarse las manos de encima.

—Y que lo digas. Cuando lo descubrí, Draco tenía la mano en…

—Ya vale, Severus, —le detuvo Remus—. Lucius ha tenido un día muy duro, creo que deberíais iros a descansar.

Efectivamente, Malfoy había perdido todo color en el rostro. Narcisa llamó a Poppy temerosa de que le diera un infarto a su marido, pero la enfermera simplemente le prescribió una Poción _Pimentónica,_ antes de echarles a todos para que su paciente pudiera descansar.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con Harry? —le preguntó Draco, con cara inocente.

Narcisa sonrió condescendiente. —Déjelos, ha sido un día muy duro para los dos. —Con la mano con que rodeaba la cintura de su marido, notó el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda.

—Supongo que este verano no lo pasarás en Hogwarts, tal como están las cosas, —dijo Lucius al salir, borrando la mordaz sonrisa que tenía Severus en el rostro.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sirius le siguió el juego en seguida—: Deberíais venir a casa también, —dijo incluyendo a Remus en la invitación—. Así nos ayudaríais a vigilarlos.

Severus se interesó entonces por el generoso ofrecimiento, preguntándose si su amante le daría una segunda oportunidad. O si él sería capaz de no estropearla, esta vez.

—No hay que vigilarlos, ya son mayorcitos, —les defendió Narcisa—. Aunque es buena idea que os unáis a nosotros, si a Sirius le parece bien.

—Es una invitación en firme. Se acercan tiempos difíciles, lo mejor es estar juntos, —corroboró Sirius poniéndose trascendental.

Todos asintieron pensativos.

Excepto Lucius, que atisbaba por la puerta entreabierta de la enfermería, observando impotente cómo su hijo se acostaba en la cama al lado de Potter, acogiéndole entre sus brazos.

***~***~***

Después de un té tranquilizante y una sosegada charla con Sirius, los Malfoy se retiraron a su nueva habitación.

Agotados, pospusieron su asentamiento hasta el día siguiente, sacando únicamente las prendas de dormir de la maleta circular, donde guardaban mágicamente todo lo que Lucius había podido sacar de la casa.

Desanimado, se sentó en la cama únicamente con sus pantalones de seda, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, y la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Mi amor… —Narcisa, de rodillas en la cama, se abrazó a la espalda de su esposo, sintiendo su desnuda piel a través del vaporoso negligé que llevaba. Habría estado más cómoda con algo más decoroso, pero habiendo recogido las cosas su marido, había escogido lo que más le gustaba a él. Obviamente lo que menos cubría su aún espléndido cuerpo—. Estamos juntos, estamos a salvo. Todo se arreglará.

Recordando un tiempo pasado en que su esposa también le consolaba tras otra situación límite, besó la suave piel de los brazos que cruzaban su pecho. En aquella lejana ocasión había seguido el consejo de Narcisa y alegado haber sido controlado por la maldición _Imperius_ , lo que le había resultado bien. Ahora se veía tan perdido como entonces.

— ¿Crees que he hecho bien enfrentándome al Lord, Cissa?

—Te avisé en su día contra ese hombre, Lucius. No te puedes fiar de alguien sin pasado, sin un buen nombre familiar que respetar. Y por lo que me has dicho, queda muy poca humanidad en él… sí querido, has hecho bien.

—Pero ahora tenemos que escondernos como vulgares refugiados, y no podemos salir sin poner en peligro nuestras vidas.

—Con él tampoco estabas a salvo, amor, —le consoló, acariciando la sombra que tenía en el pecho, testigo de la tortura a la que había sido sometido—. Y no estaremos mal aquí; fíjate en la cama, el fresco del techo… ésta era la habitación de tía Walburga. Sirius nos ha cedido la habitación principal de la casa.

—Gracias a Salazar que nos queda tu familia.

Narcisa ocultó su risa contra el tibio hombro de su marido, recordando lo que éste había opinado antes de “esa” parte de su familia, en la que incluía a su hermana Andrómeda, que también les había ofrecido todo su apoyo.

—Sé que te estás riendo, —le regañó.

Sujetándola por los brazos, giró entre ellos y se tiró sobre ella, cayendo los dos en medio de la cama. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el dolor que se clavó en su pecho. Narcisa le besó dulcemente, en el centro de ese amoratado testigo de la _cruciatus._

— ¿Cómo he podido equivocarme tanto, Cissa? El Lord, tu hermana, tu primo, Potter… ¡Potter! Oh, maldición, había logrado olvidar a Draco.

Riendo, Narcisa lo giró suavemente hasta que quedó de lado en la cama, colocándose ella frente a él.

— ¿Quieres olvidar a nuestro hijo?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Aún no puedo creerlo. Si llego a saberlo, no hubiera permitido que insistieras en esa locura de hacerlos amigos.

— ¡Lucius Malfoy! ¿Que no me habrías permitido? Eso estaría por ver. Además, no culpes a Harry, aunque no hubiera sido él, habría habido otro.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que nuestro hijo…?

— ¿Pretendes decirme tú que nunca notaste nada? ¡Tú hijo ha estado pidiendo ropa como regalo de cumpleaños desde que tenía once años, Lucius! ¡Ropa! Y no hablemos de los afeites que se fabrica él mismo en el laboratorio.

— ¿Y qué? Siempre ha sido presumido. Yo mismo cuido de mi aspecto.

—Porque yo te obligué a hacerlo, y te enseñé que podías usarlo políticamente. ¿Acaso te cuidabas a la edad de Draco?

Lucius no contestó a eso. —¡La chica de los Parkinson! Lleva años con él.

—Como su mejor amiga. ¿Y quién tiene mejor amiga en lugar de amigotes? Los chicos homo…

— ¡Severus tenía mejor amiga! ¡La chica Evans!

—Severus tenía un solo amigo que le aguantaba, que fuera chica fue una simple casualidad. Y por cierto, gran ejemplo; ¿está Severus casado? No, porque es…

— ¡Vale! ¡De acuerdo! —masculló enfadado, intentándose levantar.

Pero su esposa no se lo permitió, agarrándole por la cintura.

—Vamos, no te enfades. Draco es feliz, y es lo que debe importarte. No podría encontrar a nadie mejor que Harry. Es valiente, es fiel, y estoy segura de que daría su vida por nuestro hijo, y por nuestra familia.

—Cissa, cómo puedes tomártelo así… nuestro heredero... —se quejó, alicaído.

—Hay soluciones para eso. Pociones, bebés caldero…

— ¡No quiero que mi nieto sea una prueba de medimagia!

— ¡Lucius! ¡Tú más que nadie debería callar! Tu propio hijo fue concebido gracias a la medimagia, ¿o tengo que recordarte lo de acuerdo que estabas con esas investigaciones cuando no lograba quedarme embarazada?

Sin nada que alegar, Lucius calló, sabiendo que el problema de fertilidad no veía precisamente por parte de los Black. Su mujer se apiadó de él, al fin y al cabo había pasado un día terrible, así que le ayudó a girarse de cara al colchón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, con cuidado de no oprimir su pecho.

Un masaje le haría bien.

Sintiendo las piernas desnudas de su mujer rozándose contra su trasero, Lucius pensó en otra cosa distinta que le iría muchísimo mejor…

***~***~***

Después de hacer el amor del modo en que lo habían hecho, esos diez meses de sufrimientos quedaban muy lejanos en su mente.

Sin embargo, Remus sintió un eco de ese sufrimiento al ver cómo Severus se vestía inmediatamente después.

Y Snape lo notó.

—No puedo ausentarme toda la noche. Como jefe de mi casa he de estar disponible para mis Slytherins.

Remus le sonrió indolentemente desde la cama, agradeciéndole que intentara calmarle aunque no le hubiera pedido explicaciones.

—No confías en mí, —le dijo de pronto, acercándose mientras se abrochaba la camisa—. Te prometo que…

—No tienes que hacerme promesas, Severus. Así luego no tendrás que romperlas.

—Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, Lupin, —le dijo tumbándose a su lado para besar lentamente sus labios. Sabía que le costaría recuperar su confianza, pero no podía pedirle más después de que le hubiera concedido una segunda oportunidad, tal como se había portado aquellos últimos meses.

—Simplemente tengo paciencia.

—Y yo soy un necio insufrible.

—Aunque nunca me creas, nos parecemos bastante. Tú nunca has gozado de mucha felicidad en tu vida, y tu complicada mente rechaza la que se te pueda presentar. Yo tampoco he disfrutado de muy buenos momentos, por eso no espero mucho de la vida. Solo que a diferencia de ti, no me niego a la que me ofrece el destino.

— ¿Estás diciendo que te hago feliz? —bromeó Severus, abrumado ante las palabras de su amante.

—Los pocos segundos que dura un orgasmo. Pero son tan buenos que merece la pena soportarte el resto del tiempo.

Se rieron uno en la boca del otro, completamente felices.

***~***~***

A la mañana siguiente, Poppy dejó dormir a su paciente hasta tarde y se fue tranquila a desayunar, confiando en la compañía del señor Malfoy, que era un quejica pero parecía cuidar muy bien de su nuevo amigo.

Ron y Hermione aprovecharon su ausencia para escabullirse antes del desayuno e infiltrarse en la enfermería. Lamentablemente para los nervios de Ron, aún estaban durmiendo. Uno en brazos del otro.

—Harry, —susurró Hermione, ignorando a Ron, que tiraba insistentemente de su manga.

—Ssh, —le hizo callar Draco, con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado—. Mala noche, casi no ha dormido.

—Mñss por tu mñldntñ culpa, —masculló Ron entre dientes tras la espalda de Hermione, sin querer ver cómo su amigo dormía apoyado en el pecho de Malfoy.

—Fleur y Viktor se van. Quieren despedirse de Harry, —comentó Hermione en voz baja.

—Pues que se larguen, —dijo Draco, levantando demasiado la voz, haciendo que su novio se removiera entre sus brazos.

— ¿Mione?

— ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? —gritó Ron saliendo detrás de su parapeto, provocando que Harry se incorporara tapándose los oídos. De ese modo se desasió del agarre de Malfoy, así que el pelirrojo se alegró.

Y lo hizo mucho más cuando el Slytherin saltó de la cama, diciendo—: ¿Te educaste en una lechucería? ¿Qué parte de _casi no ha dormido_ no has entendido?

—No pasa nada, Draco, estoy bien, —comentó Harry, queriendo evitar que se pelearan.

— ¿Por eso casi no puedes abrir los ojos? Déjame ver el moratón.

Y sin importarle que estuvieran delante los dos Gryffindors, desabrochó un botón del pijama de su novio y asomó la cabeza por él, inspeccionando su pecho. No debió de gustarle lo que vio, porque besó su esternón con cuidado y cerró la camisa de nuevo, intentando no rozarle al hacerlo.

Ron hizo una parodia de vómito que nadie pudo apreciar, porque los dos chicos estaban demasiado ensimismados besándose suavemente los labios, y Hermione les miraba enternecida.

— ¿Qué hacéis en mi enfermería? —preguntó Pomfrey con voz autoritaria, entrando seguida de los tres jóvenes que habían solicitado permiso para visitar a Harry.

Fleur, Krum y… Kubrat.

Draco sacó las uñas, clavándolas en el colchón de la cama. De allí no le sacaban ni con un _accio._

—Weasley, Granger, salgan inmediatamente. Señor Malfoy, le agradezco que haya vigilado tan solícitamente al señor Potter, pero ahora ya se puede ir. Coma algo y descanse.

Ron y Hermione salieron a regañadientes, pero Draco se quedó allí plantado, todavía aferrado al colchón.

—Mi madre me dijo que me podía quedar. Su tío también, y además de su tutor es mi primo, por lo que…

— ¡Está bien, está bien! —se rindió la señora, conociendo ya al joven Malfoy desde hacía cuatro años. ¡Qué importancia se daba ese chico!—. Vosotros tres, despediros y dejadle descansar, que tengo que darle la medicación.

Viktor y Fleur, que no le habían visto desde el comienzo de la última prueba, le felicitaron y se preocuparon por su salud. Krum le confesó que Karkarov había desaparecido, y que sabía el porqué. Le ofreció su ayuda si la necesitaba, obviamente refiriéndose a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, y le aseguró que estarían en contacto mediante Hermione. Fleur le guiñó un ojo y le dijo que ellos también estarían en contacto, pero en lugar de explicarle el motivo, rio tontamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Draco gruñó.

Kubrat, viendo que el chico rubio no se separaba del lado de Harry, se inclinó sobre éste y le dijo algo en el oído, de lo que Draco (a pesar de intentarlo), no pudo oír más que las erres de su pronunciado acento. Lo que no se le pasó fue el papel que el tiarrón metió forzadamente en el puño de Harry, seguramente su dirección.

Cuando se quedaron solos al fin, ninguno hizo comentario alguno sobre la violenta situación. Pero cuando Poppy llegó para darle la medicación a Harry, les preguntó—: ¿Qué es ese olor a quemado?

Ambos se encogieron los hombros.

Cuando la enfermera se alejó de nuevo, Harry se miró la mano chamuscada.

—Podrías haber esperado a que no lo tuviera en la mano —se quejó.

Draco le consoló lamiéndole los dedos, uno a uno.


	4. Chapter 4

La llegada a Grimmauld Place fue una satisfacción para todos.

Lucius y Narcisa habían colocado sus cosas, y no solo se habían limitado a sus habitaciones. Sirius había dado carta blanca a su prima para remodelar toda la casa, y Narcisa (con los tres elfos domésticos que había convocado), lo había hecho a conciencia. Ciertamente la mansión de los Black resplandecía como en los mejores tiempos de tía Walburga.

Incluso había preparado una habitación para Severus y Remus, que llegaron también ese día. Cuando les comunicó que les había alojado juntos, el rostro de Snape se puso tan inusualmente rojo, que Sirius le golpeó en la espalda diciéndole—: No me dirás que el año pasado dormisteis separados.

Pero por quien Narcisa se había esforzado tanto era por los chicos; para que Harry superara la traumática experiencia que había sufrido, y especialmente para que su hijo no acusara la pérdida temporal de su casa y el sitio que sufriría ese verano, sin poder salir de casa.

Al verlos llegar de Hogwarts, contentos y emocionados, inspeccionando los cambios en la casa y la disposición de las nuevas habitaciones, Narcisa comprendió que no tendría que haberse preocupado por la estabilidad de los chicos. Por el modo en que se miraban, lo mismo les hubiera dado vivir en una casucha, mientras hubieran estado juntos.

Por vez primera cenaron todos a la vez, en un cálido ambiente que les insufló un poco de esperanza en el futuro. Satisfechos, tomaron té en la salita que Narcisa había decorado armoniosamente, pensando expresamente en cada uno de ellos al hacerlo; había colocado una vieja butaca muy confortable, en un lugar privilegiado ante la chimenea, queriendo que Sirius se sintiera cómodo y al mismo tiempo que tomara el lugar que le correspondía como señor de la mansión; al lado había transfigurado un sofá de dos plazas, de aspecto antiguo y austero, en el que los dos profesores se sentirían a gusto sin parecer que habían buscado sentarse juntos. Hombres, qué difíciles eran a veces; frente a la pareja, para ella y su esposo, había colocado uno de los grandes sofás que Lucius había traído de la mansión, uno en el que sabía que su marido se sentiría especialmente cómodo (y del que tenía buenos y calientes recuerdos). Era lo suficientemente grande como para que los chicos se sentaran también con ellos, o los invitados que (previsiblemente a juzgar por el pacto que habían hecho con los Weasley), vendrían de visita; en un rincón apartado de la sala, integrado en la decoración pero suficientemente retirado de los asientos principales en caso de que los adultos quisieran conversar con cierta privacidad, había colocado unos cojines tipo puff encima de la vieja alfombra de juegos de Draco, creando un ambiente que los más jóvenes pudieran hacer suyo.

En esas posiciones conversaban, trazando planes para el verano. Evidentemente no se iban a parapetar hasta que alguien acabara con el Señor Tenebroso. Tenían que hablar con los Weasley y crear varios frentes de reclutamiento, intentando eludir a los más fieles a Dumbledore. No querían enfrentarse también con el viejo, aunque no aceptaran ser manipulados por él.

Harry intentaba escuchar lo que decían los adultos, mientras Draco intentaba infructuosamente hacer manitas con él, sintiéndose seguro a espaldas del sofá de sus padres.

— ¿Por qué no os vais a dormir, vosotros dos? —les preguntó Lucius, intuyendo movimiento tras él.

Los chicos asintieron y se despidieron de todos cariñosamente, con besos y abrazos. Al llegar al sofá doble, tanto Draco como Harry dudaron si abrazar a uno de los ocupantes, cada cual al que no pertenecía a su casa. Remus solucionó la indecisión, abrazando al Malfoy antes que al hijo de su difunto mejor amigo. Severus se vio en la difícil encrucijada de abrazar a un Potter, o posiblemente no tener sexo esa noche. Como hombre inteligente que era, decidió que alborotándole el pelo saldría airoso sin afrentarse; siempre podría alegar que no había querido provocarle un ataque de nervios al chiquillo, que se había espantado más que él. Al ver la sabia media sonrisa de su amante, comprendió que de follar nada. Pero conociendo cómo valoraba sus pequeños gestos, seguro que una felación caía.

***~***~***

Draco insistió en acompañar a Harry. Y una vez en su cuarto, insistió en acostarle. En ese justo momento estaba insistiendo en darle las buenas noches con un beso que duraba desde hacía diez minutos.

—Mmm… Draco… mmmssí… Draco… ¡no! Espera… tus padres.

—No seas pesado… nunca entran en mi cuarto antes de dormir. Ni se darán cuenta de que no estoy en él.

— ¡Porque en tu mansión duermen en otro piso! Es la primera vez que duermes en esta casa, es normal que…

—Toda una noche. Una noche entera durmiendo a tu lado. Y no te toqué, Harry. Tú dormido con tu cadera pegada a mi polla. La tenía tan dura como ahora. —Cogió la mano de su novio y la llevó a su rígida erección—. Y no que toqué. Te respeté. Pero ahora ya estás bien, ¿verdad? —Mordió suavemente su oreja, rechinando los dientes sobre su tierno lóbulo, como le gustaba a su novio.

—Mmm… Bueno. Pero luego te vas a tu cama.

***~***~***

Draco no se fue a su cama. Ni esa primera noche ni ninguna otra después, y ya habían pasado dos semanas de vacaciones.

Primero tenían la excusa de que Harry aún no estaba curado, por si les pillaban juntos a esas horas. Luego Draco descubrió las pesadillas de su novio, cada vez más vívidas. Siempre podían decir que le había despertado: sus habitaciones eran contiguas. Al cabo de unos días de no recibir visitas nocturnas de ningún adulto, olvidaron las excusas.

Harry seguía poniéndose nervioso por las noches, pero su novio siempre sabía “distraerle”. Habían descubierto, en una sesión de besuqueo especialmente caliente, que frotarse entre ellos sin ropa era mucho mejor que masturbarse mutuamente. Por las mañanas, cuando el cauto Gryffindor se levantaba intranquilo pidiéndole que se fuera a su cuarto a remover las sábanas, Draco solía quejarse de que no podía andar con semejante erección. Según lo nervioso que estuviera Harry, le quitaba el problema rápidamente con la boca, o se tomaba su tiempo rozándole con su propio “problema”.

Lo que no sabían era que Narcisa sí había visitado la habitación de su hijo alguna vez, y sabía perfectamente dónde y con quién estaba todas las noches.

Lucius no, pero igualmente era un tema que trataba de ignorar siempre que podía.

— ¿Cuándo les vamos a decir que sabemos lo suyo? —les preguntó un día Sirius a los Malfoy, después de haberlos sorprendido en el salón, una vez más, ruborizados y jadeantes.

—Por mí nunca, —le respondió, categórico—. Así se cuidarán mucho de hacer “algo” en mi presencia.

—Dudo que aunque sea oficial vayan a hacer “algo” en tu presencia, querido.

—No sé, prima. Yo diría que les cuesta contenerse hasta delante de Snape. Y les comprendo. Cuando yo tenía su edad, había una morenita en Ravenclaw que nunca salía de la biblioteca, y aún allí…

Los Malfoy intercambiaron una confabuladora mirada. El primo Sirius era el único de la casa sin pareja, y si no lograban que fuera una noche a desbravarse por ahí, acabaría echándole los tejos a la única mujer soltera que solía visitar la casa, sin importarle que fuera su prima segunda, más joven que él, y para colmo una entrenada auror.

***~***~***

Una noche Draco no pudo despertar a Harry de sus pesadillas. Porque ya estaba despierto. Al menos tenía abiertos los ojos, aunque no lograse enfocarlos. Después de unos segundos sin lograr que reaccionase, pidió ayuda a gritos, sin importarle ser descubierto en su cama a medianoche con unos simples pantalones de pijama.

Narcisa acudió al instante. Entre los dos poco pudieron hacer, hasta que de pronto Harry gritó y volvió en sí temblando, totalmente desorientado. Draco le abrazó intentando pasarle su calor. Ayudó a su madre a obligarle a que bebiera un poco de agua, sujetándole la barbilla, y después se estiró a su lado, apoyando la cabeza de su novio contra su pecho y mesándole los cabellos.

Cuando la respiración de Harry se reguló, después de que su madre besara las frentes de los dos y saliera de la habitación pidiéndole que le avisara si Harry volvía a tener otra pesadilla tan fuerte, Draco se dio cuenta de que no había hecho el menor comentario sobre ellos dos semidesnudos en la misma cama.

Las madres eran muy listas, a veces.

***~***~***

Narcisa había conocido suficientes artes oscuras en su vida, por nacimiento y matrimonio, como para saber que aquella no había sido una inocente pesadilla.

Volvió angustiada a su cuarto para contárselo a Lucius, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba vacía. ¿Lo había estado antes? El pánico de creer a su hijo en peligro no le había permitido fijarse en nada más. Convocando un _tempus_ , descubrió que eran las tres de la madrugada. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su marido?

Se puso una bata y bajó varita en mano, recordando que aquella noche ella se había acostado antes, dejando a los hombres y sus contiendas mientras tomaban una copa e intentaban arreglar el mundo mágico.

Al llegar al comedor se congeló en el sitio. Sangre. Había sangre sobre la mesa.

Pero ni rastro de su marido o los demás.

En la salita sus mayores miedos se materializaron, encontrándolos en desmadejadas poses sobre los sofás.

Pero entonces vio las botellas de ron viejo embotelladas por su abuelo Pollux.

— ¡Lucius Malfoy!

—Ssshh… —escuchó bajo el cuerpo del profesor de defensa, desde donde surgió la figura de su viejo amigo.

Encolerizada, zarandeó el laxo cuerpo de su marido, estirado cuan largo era sobre su sofá preferido.

—Mñn, Cissi… pr piedad… —masculló, tapándose el rostro con las dos manos.

Severus se levantó y se quedó mirando a su media calabaza. —Narcisa, por favor. Lánzale un _wingardium_. No me veo capaz, ahora mismo.

Enfurruñada, lo hizo a desgana, provocando que Remus levitara. Su humor se suavizó al ver con qué cuidado su amigo manejaba el cuerpo de su pareja. Era difícil que ese par demostrasen lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero cuando se les escapaba algún detalle, se podía apreciar sin ninguna duda el grado de afecto que se tenían el uno al otro.

—No te preocupes por Black, las ha dormido peores, —comentó Snape antes de salir de la sala, con cuidado de que Remus no se golpeara con el marco de la puerta.

Sin hacerle caso, Narcisa convocó una manta y lanzó un hechizo mullidor en la butaca sobre la que estaba tirado su primo.

—Vamos, Lucius, hablaremos arriba. Y no te sujetes la cabeza, que no se te va a caer.

— ¿Hechizo contra resaca? —Rogó, levantándose.

Pero su amada esposa lo empujó de nuevo sobre sofá, sin ninguna consideración, estirando su brazo derecho y apartando la manga de su camisa.

— ¿Un nuevo tatuaje, amor? —preguntó con la voz que hasta Draco temía, lanzándole a la vez el hechizo que le había pedido. Lo necesitaría para explicar esa cadena que rodeaba su antebrazo, casi a la altura del codo.

—Mmm… ¿no? —respondió Lucius, mirándolo también.

—No seas necio. Esta es la marca de un contrato mágico vinculante. Uno muy potente, me atrevería a decir.

Lucius, viéndose acorralado, se empezó a explicar—: Estábamos discutiendo el futuro de los chicos… si nos pasaba algo. Tu primo se excitó rápidamente, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se trata de Potter.

—Harry.

—Harry, —concedió rápidamente—. Así que, como a mí también me preocupa Draco, realizamos el _adoptio conventiônis._ Si algo nos sucediese a alguno, la custodia de los chicos recaería sobre el otro inmediatamente.

—Oh, Lucius, —suspiró emocionada, aunque aún enfadada—. ¿Toda esa sangre es vuestra?

—Bueno… es fácil que nos suceda algo a los dos. Severus y Remus juraron también. En caso de que nosotros… ya sabes.

— ¿Severus ha firmado un contrato para quedarse con los chicos? ¿Os habéis bebido toda la bodega, acaso?

—No estábamos tan mal, al principio. Bebimos luego. De todos modos Severus ya es el padrino de Draco. Y firmó por Potter solo en el caso de que Remus…

—Haaarry.

—Harry.

Narcisa suspiró de nuevo y volvió a la habitación, con un dócil marido tras ella. Esa noche la pesadilla de Harry quedó olvidada por la paranoia de los adultos.

***~***~***

Una semana después, Narcisa recordó esa noche al escuchar de nuevo los gritos de su hijo, pero no hubo tiempo para explicaciones cuando se encontró con el resto de adultos en la habitación.

Harry había vomitado, y se apretaba la frente como si no pudiese soportar el dolor. Draco les miraba impotente, rogándoles que hicieran algo por él.

Solo pudieron limpiarle y abrigarle, ningún hechizo tonificante funcionó. Fue entonces cuando Narcisa les explicó al resto cómo la semana anterior había ocurrido un episodio semejante. Draco narró su propia experiencia con las pesadillas diarias, provocando que su padre le preguntara—: Draco, ¿has dormido alguna noche en tu cama? —Demasiado adormecido y sorprendido como para sonar malhumorado.

Narcisa calló a su marido apretándole ligeramente el brazo, indicándole que no era el momento para tocar ese tema, no cuando el novio de su hijo convulsionaba ante sus ojos.

Draco intentó no pensar en que su padre se había enterado de su relación, su atención estaba totalmente enfocada en Harry, que de pronto se quedó rígido, y gritó despertando del mismo modo que lo hizo la vez anterior.

— ¡Harry! —gritaron Draco y Sirius a la vez.

El chico, acongojado, estiró los brazos hacia su padrino, que se sentó en la cama y le abrazó con fuerza. Draco, que había quedado a la espalda de su novio, la acarició sintiéndose algo despechado, pero entendiendo que en ese momento Harry necesitaba la seguridad que le inspiraba su padrino. Sabía bien que nunca había sido consolado de ese modo cuando era niño.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? —le preguntó Snape, que ya le tuteaba. También había pasado de la caricia de compromiso al beso de buenas noches, aunque tan solo había sido por puro chantaje sexual.

—Avery… Está enfadado con él. Le ha torturado porque le había pasado una información errónea. Rockwood se lo dijo, él le dijo que Bone no les daría la información.

— ¿Qué información? —le interrogó Lucius fieramente, sin tener que preguntarle a quién se refería con ese _él._

—Sobre el Ministerio. Lo que buscan está en el Ministerio, —dijo Harry como si alguien estuviese hablando por su boca.

Sirius le dejó en brazos de Draco y se levantó para intercambiar una preocupada mirada con Lucius. Ahí estaba pasando algo, y no se trataba de una simple pesadilla. Snape llamó su atención y le señaló al chico, pidiéndole silenciosamente que le interrogara. Si lo hacía alguien en quien confiaba tan profundamente, seguramente sacarían más que si lo hacía él mismo.

— ¿Conoces a esa gente, Harry? —le preguntó suavemente.

El chico pareció pensárselo. —No.

— ¿Puede que hayas oído hablar de esos nombres, o los hayas leído en el Profeta?

—No.

Sorprendiéndoles a todos, Severus se sentó en la cama y forzó su tono para que tuviera un punto tierno —: Harry, ¿desde dónde observabas la escena?

Mirándole fijamente, se encogió de hombros y confesó—: Yo era _él._

***~***~***

Draco se quedó con Harry, acunándole entre sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormido.

Los demás bajaron al comedor, donde los elfos sirvieron un refrigerio nocturno, con una infusión relajante en lugar de té, a petición de la ama Narcisa.

—A lo mejor ha oído esos nombres en casa de los Weasley, dos de ellos trabajan en el Ministerio, —volvió a insistir Sirius.

Snape y Lucius negaron con la cabeza. Para ellos estaba claro, de algún modo Harry había presenciado ese altercado por los ojos del Señor Tenebroso. Probablemente, como había formulado Narcisa, a través de la cicatriz de su frente. Muchas marcas eran manifestaciones de una conexión vinculante, como bien sabían Lucius y Severus, por experiencia propia.

—No te engañes, Black, el chico de algún modo tiene acceso a la mente del Señor Tenebroso. Seguramente en momentos de tensión o cólera, en los que su atención y control se disipan. La cuestión es saber si _él_ también ha podido acceder a la mente de Harry.

Sirius y Remus se miraron horrorizados. Los demás, acostumbrados a la parte más oscura de la magia, percibían el peligro de la situación, no la pérdida de inocencia que podía significar para Harry el tener a semejante monstruo dentro de su mente.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —Preguntó Sirius, dispuesto a todo por su ahijado.

— ¿Qué sabéis sobre _oclumancia_? —les preguntó Snape.

***~***~***

Al día siguiente ya trabajaban la técnica de cerrar su consciencia al exterior.

Se colocaron por parejas, tres Slytherin enseñando a los tres Gryffindor. 

Snape supervisaba.

Draco, por supuesto, no dejó que ninguno de sus padres se emparejara con Harry. Su padrino había insistido que lo hicieran cuando empezaron a tontear; como la primera vez que había logrado introducirse en la mente de su novio, que había hecho danzar ante él unas escenas que le ruborizaron. Pero Draco prometió portarse bien, negándose a que sus padres pudieran ver algunas de las imágenes que Harry tenía en la mente. Su padre parecía haber aceptado su relación, pero a juzgar por la reacción que manifestaba cada vez que les pillaba besándose, no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría al ver algunas de las cosas que habían hecho.

Sirius empezó practicando con su prima, y Remus con Lucius. Pero al segundo intento, Severus comprendió que aunque su pareja era tan inteligente o más que Malfoy, era demasiado prudente para el ex Mortífago; Y por otro lado Narcisa tenía más técnica que su primo, pero tenía que reconocer que el _chucho_ era mucho más poderoso y arriesgado.

Hecho el arreglo, los Gryffindors pronto empezaron a repeler a sus atacantes. Sin control sobre sus pensamientos, pero rechazándoles al fin y al cabo.

Harry se ponía nervioso, aún sin haber logrado sacar a Draco de su mente ni una sola vez.

Tampoco quería tener a sus “suegros” hurgando en su mente, pero estaba claro que se sentía demasiado cómodo con la presencia de su novio en la cabeza, como para actuar con la suficiente fuerza como para echarlo.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Si no podía echarle, ¿por qué no obligarle a que se fuera, avergonzándole?

Concentrándose en buscar por su memoria, Jugó sucio como había hecho su novio en el primer intento. Encontró el recuerdo de una de esas noches en que, completamente desnudos, habían estado frotándose deliciosamente. Esa noche en concreto, Draco había estado arriba, empujando. Él debajo, recibiendo cada envite con sus propias caderas.

Se rio al ver cómo los ojos de Draco dilataban y su boca se abría. Bien. Ésa no se la esperaba.

Se relajó y unió a ese recuerdo parte que no lo era, aunque también estaba en su cabeza. Era un deseo, una fantasía que, demasiado avergonzado como para contarla, se la había escondido a su propio novio.

En su mente dejó que el Harry del sueño abriera las piernas, que levantara más las caderas, ofreciéndose de un modo que no se había atrevido a hacer en la realidad. Entonces, siendo tan solo una fantasía, Draco se introdujo en su interior al siguiente vaivén, fácil y placenteramente.

— ¡Joder! —gritó de pronto, saliendo turbado de la mente de su novio.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Harry, contento. ¡Lo había logrado!

— ¡Draco! —regañó Narcisa a su hijo, por su vocabulario—. Muy bien, querido, —animó a Harry después.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Ha hecho trampa! ¡No me ha echado! —se quejó Draco, al que no le gustaba perder.

—Si te has ido es tu culpa. Yo he logrado que salieras, ¿no? —y riéndose de la reacción de su novio, le sacó la lengua.

Draco, excitado y cabreado, cogió el rostro de Harry para morderle la lengua. Solo que no se la mordió, porque al fin y al cabo estaba más excitado que cabreado.

— ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! —gritó su padre, que les había sorprendido en algún abrazo furtivo o un pico inocente, pero nunca dándose el lote de ese modo.

—Creo que a todos nos irá bien un descanso: ¡Té! —ordenó Narcisa dando una palmada.

***~***~***

Abriendo el séptimo cajón del séptimo piso de la maleta circular, Lucius extrajo el cofre de las joyas familiares con sumo cuidado.

—Dime otra vez por qué estoy haciendo esto.

—Porque quieres que tu hijo sea feliz.

—Cissa... Draco sería feliz con el importe de este anillo en su cámara y tiempo para gastarlo.

—Qué poco conoces a tu hijo. ¿Has visto que se haya quejado una sola vez en todo este mes por estar encerrado? No ha visto a sus amigos. No ha salido de compras. Ni siquiera puede volar. ¿Y por qué no se ha quejado? Porque no le importa, ya no da importancia a esas cosas. Solo tienes que observar cómo se queda mirando a Harry cuando…

—Vale. Lo acepto. El chico está enamorado. Pero Cissa, el anillo de pedida de los Malfoy… ¡Son muy jóvenes! ¡Es… es un Potter! ¡Es un chico, por el amor de Salazar Slytherin!

—Creía que ya habíamos discutido eso, querido. Tu hijo no va a cambiar, acéptalo. ¿Preferirías que te presentase más adelante a un tipo cualquiera que conozca en un bar? ¿A un vulgar muggle?

—No hay que llegar a esos extremos, querida. No hace falta ser desagradable.

— ¿Te parece desagradable? Pues ve acostumbrándote. Sabes que en el mundo mágico no hay lugares donde los hombres puedan citarse con otros hombres. Severus mismo visitaba ese barrio londinense… ¿El Sopor?

Lucius se encogió de hombros, no quería ni pensarlo. —Como te he dicho, es un Potter.

—Sí, proveniente de una larga línea ininterrumpida de sangre limpia. Su madre… según Severus era lista, y añadió frescura al linaje. Sabes que familias de mejor alcurnia están viendo peligrar su fertilidad por la endogamia. Tu familia, por ejem…

— ¡Vale! Potter está bien, entonces. Pero el anillo… ¡Apenas tienen quince años!

— ¿Qué edad tenía yo cuando me lo diste, Lucius Malfoy?

— ¡Nuestra época era distinta! Los jóvenes de hoy en día…

—Precisamente. Son más volátiles. Una riña podría estropearlo todo por una tontería. Y sabes qué beligerantes son esos dos. Tener los anillos delante, recordándoles que hicieron una promesa, que tienen un futuro proyectado por delante…

—De todos modos no veo por qué quieres mezclar a tu primo en este tema, —dijo rindiéndose al fin y sacando la pequeña cajita de joyería, para guardar el resto del joyero—. Lo que le vaya a regalar él a su ahijado es su problema.

—Porque conozco a Sirius. Es tan alocado… una juerga, una indiscreción, y traerá a una fresca a esta casa que se llevará ese anillo y toda la herencia de Harry, quedándose embarazada del primer engendro que tenga para cazar a mi primo.

— ¿Herencia?

—Harry está custodiado por un Black, y ostenta los títulos de la casa. ¿No te fijaste en el mandil que le regalaron los Weasley? Es heredero de la casa Black, junto a la casa Potter.

— ¿Ambas?

—Ajá. Sirius me comentó que Harry tiene su propia cámara, junto a otras propiedades. James era hijo único, también.

Lucius agrandó la cajita a su estado normal. Bien pensado, era un regalo digno para el novio de su hijo.

***~***~***

Ese año la fiesta de Harry fue más concurrida y animada.

Utilizaron la ocasión para juntarse sin crear sospechas, así que acudieron todos los Weasleys (incluso Percy, que acompañó al Ministro el poco rato que estuvieron los dos); los Tonks con su hija, que trajo a su jefe el señor Kingsley Shacklebolt; algunos Slytherins amigos de Draco (Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle entre ellos); y varia gente del Ministerio que parecía mirar a Harry como si fuera el nuevo mesías.

Pero a Harry no le preocupaba quién hubiese asistido, mientras tuviese a su lado a la gente que más le importaba. Sus amigos, a los que había visto muy poco desde el final de curso; los amigos de Draco, tan solo por verle radiante en su ambiente; y su familia, con la que después de convivir todo un mes se sentía más unido que a su tíos carnales.

Antes de que muchos se retiraran y la fiesta se quedara reducida a los más íntimos, se realizó una discreta reunión en la biblioteca, mientras los jóvenes seguían bebiendo y charlando. Por una vez a Harry no le importaba que le apartasen, ya que _su familia_ no le ocultaba nada. Sabía que estaban organizando unos turnos de vigilancia en el Ministerio, para que mediante guardias pudieran vigilar eso que tanto le había interesado a Voldemort.

Cuando los habitantes de la casa se quedaron a solas, Narcisa hizo sentarse a Harry en el sofá de los Malfoy, mientras todos se acomodaban a su alrededor, cada uno en su sitio acostumbrado.

El Gryffindor se ruborizó, sabiendo que ahora le darían los regalos que no le habían entregado delante de los invitados. Pero en lugar de entregarle a él la cajita de terciopelo negro que llevaba en la mano, se la cedió ceremoniosamente a su marido.

Notando su desconcierto, Narcisa se sentó al lado de Harry y le susurró al oído—: Nuestro regalo tiene que llegar a otras manos para que te sea entregado adecuadamente.

Lucius, lamentando que la ceremonia no se hubiese realizado en una fiesta en su mansión, como las que acostumbraban a hacer, depositó el presente en las manos de su hijo, pese a todo convencido ya de que Potter, al fin y al cabo, era una buena elección.

Cuando abrió la cajita y Draco vio lo que había dentro, olvidó todo protocolo y se lanzó en brazos de su madre, a quien sabía artífice de semejante regalo. En seguida se colocó de nuevo en el sofá, tieso a pesar de que las manos le temblaban al tenderlas hacia su padre, que le miraba orgulloso entregándole su bendición junto al anillo de pedida de los Malfoy.

—Con este anillo te otorgo el honor y la responsabilidad de honrar a la familia formando la tuya propia, —se detuvo un momento, recordando cómo su padre había pronunciado ese mismo discurso y cómo en su mente había imaginado a Narcisa, su Cissa, su perfecta heredera Black—. Entrégalo a quien sea digno de portar y prolongar el nombre de nuestra familia.

Cómo conocía Draco ese discurso… se lo había aprendido a base de leer libros y libros sobre herencia familiar. Lo odiaba. Odiaba lo que significaba, porque desde bien jovencito había sabido que no existía ni existiría mujer alguna a la que deseara entregar ese anillo.

Pero si su padre se lo estaba entregando en ese momento, si su madre le había dicho a Harry que el regalo se lo iba a dar él…

Arrodillándose en el suelo, tomó el testigo de los Malfoy con más orgullo del que nunca pensó que tendría. Sabía que, aunque reticente, su padre había acabado aceptando su relación con Harry. Suponía que lo había hecho debido a su situación, sitiados en esa casa con el tutor de su novio. Nunca había esperado esa aceptación “oficial”, que le facilitaba el camino hacia un futuro que sin duda hubiera tenido que batallar por conseguir.

Ahora, sin enfrentamientos innecesarios, sacó el anillo de la caja (anillo que solo él y su prometido tocarían a partir de ahora), y lo colocó emocionado en el dedo de su futuro esposo, que tuvo que inmovilizar de lo que temblaba. Él también estaba nervioso, tanto que había olvidado las palabras que debía proferir. Esas no las había memorizado, seguro de que nunca las pronunciaría. Su madre, que nunca olvidaría el día en que las escuchó de su apuesto prometido, se las susurró al oído. Draco las repitió, emocionado:

—Recibe este anillo como promesa de un futuro juntos, —siguió recitando—. Con él pertenecerás a la familia Malfoy del mismo modo que yo te perteneceré a ti.

Se quedaron los dos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, deseando besarse pero sin querer estropear la solemnidad del momento. Los adultos les miraban con diferentes grados de emoción en sus rostros, desde la sollozante Narcisa al impasible Severus, que a pesar de ser el más contenido tenía los dedos entrelazados tras la espalda de su amante.

Sirius, ante una señal de su prima, recompuso su ligeramente humedecido rostro y posó la mano en el hombro de su ahijado, intentando seguir el protocolo que había ensayado con los Malfoy.

—Harry, creo que es el momento perfec… apropiado para que te de mi regalo.

Intentando no mirar la conmovida expresión de su ahijado, que le impediría recordar el papelito que acababa de ojear, sacó su propia caja de satén de su bolsillo y la abrió ante él, dejándole más atónito de lo que estuvo Draco al recibir el suyo. Harry no sabía de tradiciones, pero entendía que estaba siendo partícipe de una de las más antiguas e importantes, la unión de dos casas, de dos familias, de dos vidas.

Mirando el anillo de su propia familia, Sirius olvidó las palabras que Narcisa había insistido que aprendiera. A él nadie se las había dicho, se escapó de casa demasiado pronto. Seguramente sus padres suspiraron aliviados, creyendo a su hermano más digno de semejante honor. Lástima que Regulus muriera demasiado joven…

Esos recuerdos le hicieron comprender que para él ese anillo no significaba lo mismo que para los Malfoy. Ellos seguían con deferencia la tradición, orgullosos de su nombre y su familia, cosas que para él no significaban nada. Su familia la estaba fundando con Harry, y Draco ahora entraría a formar parte de ella. _Ese_ era el sentido de esa ceremonia para él. Y no podía expresarlo con unas palabras que debía memorizar porque estaban vacías para él. Así que se arrodilló él, al contrario del rito que debía formalizar.

—Este anillo ha pasado de un Black a otro durante generaciones, muchas veces para ser entregado a otro Black (ya sabes lo que te conté de mis padres).

Lucius se tapó el rostro, alegrándose interiormente de que la pedida no hubiera sido en público. Narcisa sonrió ante la mención de la tía Walburga y su marido y también primo Orión, que estarían revolviéndose en sus tumbas si supieran que su hijo estaba entregando ese anillo al hijo de James Potter, al que odiaban por haber acogido a su rebelde Sirius. Snape bufó ante la desfachatez de sacar el tema de la consanguinidad en un momento así. Remus le dio una colleja para que no le estropeara el momento a Sirius, aunque dejó la mano después sobre su nuca, acariciándola. Quizás él más que nadie podía apreciar lo importante que era para su amigo ese acto, y que por ello mismo debía de hacerlo a su manera.

—Mi generación se la saltaron (gracias a Circe, ya he pasado demasiado tiempo prisionero como para casarme ahora). —Ni Lucius pudo evitar reír ante semejante salida, ganándose la mirada: “esta noche no te atrevas ni a insinuarte” de su mujer—. Pero estoy seguro de que tú lo llevarás muy bien, si pudiste con Voldemort no te será difícil soportar a mi primo segundo.

Eso le costó un manotazo de Draco, que reía a pesar de todo, notando lo especial estaban siendo esas espontáneas palabras para su novio. Sirius sonrió, dirigiendo su completa atención a su ahijado, y le dijo gravemente esta vez, acariciando su rostro cariñosamente.

—Es un honor darte esto, —dijo con tono despectivo, quitándole importancia al anillo en pro del hecho en sí—, porque eso me hace tu padre. Y aunque nunca llegaré a ocupar su lugar del todo, si soy la mitad de bueno de lo que era James puedes darte con la varita en los dientes.

A pesar del chascarrillo, acabó la frase con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las de Harry ya corrían por su rostro. Se abrazaron ocultando su debilidad uno en el cuello del otro, sintiéndose más unidos con ese gesto que cuando Sirius apareció en Privet Drive con su certificado de custodia.

Draco esperó pacientemente a que los dos se apaciguaran, sin poder evitar preguntarse si el anillo significaría más para Harry que el propio compromiso. Al fin y al cabo, quizás se había visto presionado a aceptarle, por la solemnidad del momento. Poniéndose más nervioso a cada momento, recordó que tan solo tenían quince años, y que su novio no estaba acostumbrado como él a las tradiciones mágicas.

Pero Harry se apartó entonces de su padrino, y le dirigió la sonrisa más brillante que le había dedicado nunca, con los ojos aún vidriosos. Acercándose a él con el anillo de los Black en la mano, le dijo aún hipando—: Recibe este anillo… —intentando recordar sin éxito las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Draco, sonrió abochornado y le preguntó—: ¿Quieres?

—Igual de elocuente que tú, Black, —comentó atinadamente Severus.

Entre las risas, todos se perdieron el: “te quiero” que le contestó Draco antes de besarle.

***~***~***

Tras las felicitaciones de rigor, subieron rápidamente a su habitación, para alargar ese beso que no se habían permitido disfrutar delante de los mayores. Profundo y prolongado, pronto empezaron a respirar apresuradamente; sofocados mientras echaban impacientes y nerviosas ojeadas a la cama.

Los dos estaban excitados y nerviosos. Después de la gráfica confesión de la fantasía de Harry durante la _oclumancia,_ cada encuentro había sido más caliente, con el fantasma de la penetración atravesando sus pensamientos. Los dos lo deseaban, pero también lo temían. Sobre todo Harry, que no era tonto y sabía que la primera vez _tenía_ que doler. Pero no podían evitar el tema, no cuando con solo mirarse a los ojos el uno sabía lo que pensaba el otro. Sus frotamientos nocturnos y matutinos habían pasado de ser una placentera tarea mutua, a una apasionada faena controlada totalmente por el Slytherin. Harry solo tenía que dar su permiso, abriendo descaradamente las piernas (la primera vez que lo hizo, la misma noche de la fatídica clase de _oclumancia,_ su novio se corrió sobre él en ese mismo instante), y entonces su avispado ángel se colocaba entre sus glúteos, simulando lo que en realidad querían hacer, pero sin atreverse a dar el paso. Harry acababa siempre el primero, doblemente estimulado por el hueso púbico del rubio y la persistente presión entre sus nalgas, que él apretaba para complacer a su novio y sencillamente por el placer que le producía a él también esa constante insinuación contra su entrada.

Era muy excitante, pero pronto se hizo insuficiente. Los dos lo sabían bien, pero como Draco no quería presionar a su pareja (que al fin y al cabo era el que tenía aprensión, y con razón), Harry propuso una fecha. La noche de su cumpleaños. Ese exacto momento, lo que ambos tenían muy presente.

Pero antes de sugerirlo siquiera, nerviosos, intentaron alargar la espera y se tomaron unos minutos para admirar (ahora abiertamente) sus anillos. Harry miraba fascinado los dos, Draco (que ya conocía perfectamente cada repujado del suyo), estudió el que llevaba orgulloso en su mano. De forma triangular, dos galgos levantados sostenían sus patas sobre una espada vertical. En la empuñadura, el estandarte de los Black, en donde había unas pequeñas letras formadas con exquisitos brillantes. En el anillo eran tan pequeñas que casi no se podían leer, pero él se las sabía de memoria, acostumbrado a verlas en muchos objetos de su madre: “Toujurs Pur”.

Fascinados por sus nuevos regalos, les sorprendió un suave golpe en la puerta. Al abrir y ver a Remus y Severus, Harry recordó entonces que los profesores aún no le habían dado su regalo. Había sido muy descortés por su parte subir corriendo de ese modo tras recibir el regalo de su padrino.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó, mirando el sobre que Remus llevaba en la mano.

—No te disculpes, Harry, te hemos dejado subir apropósito. Creo que es mejor que estéis solos para recibir nuestros regalos. ¿Podemos? —preguntó, señalando con el sobre el interior de la habitación.

—Claro, —ofreció Harry, sinceramente interesado.

Una vez dentro, Remus le tendió el sobre, pero antes de soltarlo, le preguntó—: ¿Vais a hacer público vuestro noviazgo?

Harry y Draco se miraron. Habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto de momento, en parte por el peligro del resurgimiento de Voldemort. Se preguntaron con la mirada y asintieron, seguirían con el plan.

—De momento no. Será duro, pero al menos no tendremos que esconder nuestra amistad, como el año pasado, —contestó Harry.

—Pues entonces sabréis apreciar el regalo, —dijo Remus, soltando al fin el sobre.

—Tenéis que saber, —le interrumpió Severus, evitando que Harry sacara el papel que ya tenía en la mano—, que yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto. Y que si no lo usáis con conocimiento seréis castigados.

Harry palideció, pero Draco (más acostumbrado a las severas advertencias de su padrino), le pegó un codazo, también ansioso. Remus había dicho que el regalo era para los dos…

—Es un mapa… —dijo Harry, al sacar la hoja que había dentro del sobre—. ¿De Hogwarts? —preguntó, recordando uno más grande y menos detallado, que había hecho precisamente el amigo de su padre.

—Un mapa del séptimo piso. ¿Conocéis el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado? —Harry negó con la cabeza, pero Draco asintió, tomándole de la mano. Ya le enseñaría él dónde. No era un pasillo muy transitado, podría aprovecharlo para desquitarse de esos labios que echaría de menos—. Pues tenéis que pasar tres veces por delante, concentrados en la necesidad que tengáis. Una habitación como ésta os servirá, —dijo divertido, pensando más bien en cualquier habitación con una cama.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Draco, ansioso. Si era lo que estaba imaginando… aún faltaba un mes para que empezase el curso y ya se le encogía el estómago de pensar que no podría dormir con Harry, y que tendrían que volver a esconderse en aulas vacías para poder besarse.

—Entraréis en la Sala de los Menesteres. Toda para vosotros. Pero como ha dicho Severus, no debéis abusar de…

Pero los chicos ya no le escuchaban. Se habían abrazado tan fuerte y rápidamente, que no había duda de que los dos habían sufrido ante la perspectiva de no poder estar a solas en la escuela. Luego se lanzaron sobre Remus, que rió encantado ante la entusiasta apreciación de su regalo. Cuando se iban a echar sobre Severus, éste les detuvo.

—Alto ahí. Tal como os he dicho, la idea no ha sido mía. Ésta tampoco, que conste —dijo sacando un tarro del bolsillo—, pero resulta que coincido con Remus en que una adecuada educación e información puede prevenir y evitar problemas.

Al ver la forma y tamaño del tarrito, Draco no tuvo que preguntar lo que era, al contrario de Harry que miraba el recipiente con compromiso, sin saber qué tenía que agradecer.

—¡Uau! Gracias, padrino. ¿Lo has hecho con base de vaselina?

Severus intercambió una resabida mirada con su pareja, que le miró divertido. —Hablando de información… —comentó, dirigiéndose únicamente a él—. Te he dicho mil veces que no uses productos ya elaborados por muggles, Draco. La vaselina se realiza con derivados del petróleo. No creo que quieras tener algo así en contacto con tu… donde lo vayas a tener. —Remus rió, sabiendo exactamente el porqué de ese titubeo. Habían estado apostando sobre quién le pondría el lubricante a quién—. En todo caso utilizarías…

—Glicerina, —respondió Draco, alumno aventajado. Harry descubrió en ese momento qué era su regalo y por qué los profesores no se lo habían querido entregar delante de Sirius y los padres de Draco. Se ruborizó hasta los bordes de la cicatriz.

—Aceptable, pero no Extraordinario. No para unos novatos. Para éste he utilizado una base acuosa. Además he añadido aromas afrodisiacos y, lo que es más importante en vuestro caso, un relajante muscular.

— ¡Genial, Harry! Con eso no te haré… —Draco se detuvo antes de decir: “daño”, pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Su novio estaba tan rojo como el fondo de la bandera de su casa, y los profesores reían disimuladamente, su padrino con una picardía especialmente patente.

Snape había interpretado la indiscreción de su ahijado como un fallo de otro producto, no como los lógicos recelos de una primera vez. Pero eso no era relevante, sino la información que había revelado. Y a juzgar por los ojos de cordero degollado de su amante, él también lo había captado.

Ansiosos los cuatro por dedicarse cada uno a sus placenteros asuntos, se besaron y abrazaron como acostumbraban cada noche y los adultos dejaron a los chicos solos en la habitación.

Una vez en el pasillo, Severus no pudo evitar decir lo que había estado conteniendo—: Me debes un galeón, Lupin —le reclamó, con una inmensa satisfacción interior. Había sido dinero fácil, ya que al ver la cara de Draco en clase de _oclumancia_ había entrado también en la mente de Potter, atestiguando que era el confiado Gryffindor a quién le gustaba que se la metieran.

—Si lo tuviera, le hubiera comprado un buen regalo a Harry, —contestó Remus, acercándose sugerentemente a su amante—, voy a tener que pagártelo de otro modo, —propuso en voz baja y seductora.

Snape ronroneó. Eso también lo había previsto. No era tan tonto como para apostar sexo con su tierno Gryffindor y ofenderle. Al revés, era suficientemente listo como para ponerle contra las cuerdas y aceptar una sesión de sexo que el orgulloso licántropo se trabajaría a fondo, a cambio de un cochino galeón que nunca había deseado en realidad.

—Me lo pensaré, —susurró haciéndose el remolón, pero delatándose mientras besaba ardientemente a su pareja.

***~***~***

En la habitación, los dos chicos se habían quedado mirándose con un tarro de lubricante en medio de los dos.

Harry empezó a desnudarse entonces, con una prisa que erizó la piel de Draco antes de que el aire besara su desnudez, cosa que tardó segundos en hacer.

Una vez los dos desnudos, de pie uno frente al otro al lado de la cama, fue evidente que los nervios podían más que la excitación, de momento nula. Draco llevó a su novio al centro de la cama, dejando el tarro de su padrino en la mesita de noche, esperando que llegase su momento al lado del aceite de masaje que había dejado allí para “la noche del estreno”, como la había bautizado mentalmente, contando los días. Por supuesto no se lo había dicho a Harry, no quería que confundiese su ansiedad por poseerle con un simple rito de paso tipo: _“pérdida de virginidad”, hoy a las diez._ No, para él era algo mucho más especial. Sería la primera vez que follaría, por supuesto. La primera vez que la metería, la primera vez que mojaría. Pero con Harry, como siempre había sido y siempre sería, todo tenía un sentido mucho más especial. Sería la primera vez que un ser tan maravilloso se le entregaría, voluntariamente y con deseo, aún a pesar de su historial juntos. La primera vez que estaría dentro de su novio, la primera vez que se complementarían en el mayor significado de la palabra, que serían uno.

Se besaron dulcemente hasta que sus erecciones les exigieron más, más piel, más lengua. En lugar de alargar los preliminares y con ellos la ansiedad, Harry elevó los glúteos dando pequeños golpecitos con su polla a la cadera de Draco, sabiendo lo caliente que le ponía eso a su novio.

—Harry… si sigues…

—Venga, —le animó—, vamos a hacerlo.

No tuvo que pedirlo una segunda vez. Draco se abalanzó sobre el tarro y hundió en él dos de sus dedos, optimista y ansioso. Harry aceptó fácilmente el primero, pero para lograr introducir el segundo tuvo que volver a lubricarlos. Antes de agregar un tercero ya había dado con su próstata (gracias a los magníficos gráficos del libro que Remus le había regalado a Harry el año pasado). Eso estimuló de nuevo la excitación de su novio, que había decaído mientras se hacía espacio en su interior, forzando y estirando su abertura. Él mismo había perdido la dureza de su erección al concentrarse en resbalar sin arañar, en ensanchar sin dañar, pero los pequeños gemidos de Harry al rozar su nódulo de placer y la imagen de tres de sus dedos desapareciendo dentro de su cuerpo, estaban llenando su polla de nuevo.

—Creo que ya estoy, Draco, —le avisó, con voz ansiosa pero temblorosa a la vez, delatando su nerviosismo.

—Voy, —contestó rápidamente, concentrado al instante en lubricarse a sí mismo.

El primer empujón fue incómodo para los dos; Harry por el dolor y Draco por la enorme presión que podría resultar placentera, pero que en esos momentos era un simple recuerdo tenaz del dolor que estaba provocando. Un centímetro más y la presión se liberó, librando también al Gryffindor de ese molesto escozor. Cuando se acabó de introducir completamente, quedaron cara a cara, apenas separados por unos centímetros gracias al cojín que el Slytherin había colocado bajo las caderas de su novio. Se miraron intensamente, se besaron con devoción y se volvieron a mirar. Harry sonrió traviesamente y Draco tuvo que volver a besarle.

— ¿Bueno? —le preguntó el moreno, incapaz de interpretar la cara de contención de su novio.

—Jodidamente bueno. ¿Y para ti?

—Muévete, —le pidió tentativamente, antes de contestar a la pregunta.

Le obedeció sin dudar un segundo, aunque muy lentamente. Pronto Harry le pidió más velocidad, y luego le demandó que se moviera hacia un lado y luego hacia otro. Cuando se retiró para obedecerle, fue recompensado con un gemido, que no sonaba para nada como una queja.

—Otra vez, —le ordenó, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Oh, sí… ahora muévete. Más rápido, pero no… sí, ahora. Baja un poco.

—Mmmm… quién lo diría, eres más uh… mandón que yo.

—Si quieres yo te la meto y tú me guías….

—No, así está bien. ¿Tú estás bien? —le preguntó atento, besando su nariz perlada de sudor.

—Sssssí… mueve ese culo. —Y para recalcarlo, se lo agarró con ambas manos.

Draco no pudo contenerse, no con esas manos provocándole y esos gemiditos de placer que su novio emitía cada vez que rozaba su próstata. Harry, que apretándole contra él había logrado un mayor roce contra su erección, estuvo a punto casi simultáneamente.

—Ya, Draco... —le avisó.

—Sí, sí… ¡sí!

Fue sencillamente perfecto; intenso y simultáneo.

—Perfecto, —dijo Harry cuando recuperó la respiración.

—Casi, —le contestó Draco, recordando que le había lastimado un poco al principio—, pero pronto lo será.

—Sí, tendremos que practicar a montones, —sugirió Harry, ya ansioso por repetir.

—Todo lo que podamos. Hay que ser educados y usar el regalo de mi padrino.

—Y el de Remus, en Hogwarts no podemos perder el ritmo.

Se rieron y se besaron alternativamente, hasta que Draco cogió la camiseta del pijama de Harry y les limpió lo mejor que pudo.

—Qué ganas tengo que cumplir diecisiete y hacerlo con un golpe de varita, —se quejó.

—O de llegar a Hogwarts. Pero podrías haber cogido tu pijama.

—El mío es de seda, —expuso como si eso justificara el usar siempre la ropa de su novio como trapos.

—Fhuh… —suspiró Harry—, mi ángel remilgado.

***~***~***

Cuatro días antes del comienzo del curso, Harry volvió a tener una pesadilla estando despierto. Y aunque así lo llamaban, todos sabían ya que no se trataba de ningún mal sueño. Había presenciado la muerte de Broderick Bode, el trabajador del Ministerio que había mencionado en la visión anterior. Al día siguiente Arthur Weasley lo había confirmado, Bode había sido encontrado muerto en su domicilio, por lo visto por un desagradable accidente con un Lazo del diablo. Sin embargo, ellos sabían que había sido Voldemort el que había transformado la planta y había inmovilizado al hombre hasta que el Lazo acabó con su vida, estrangulándole delante de un grupo de Mortífagos. Y lo sabían porque Harry se había visto haciéndolo.

Esa tarde Draco no acompañó a su novio en su siesta, como solía hacer siempre que había pasado mala noche. Le dejó dormido y, levantándose con cuidado de no despertarle, bajó decidido al comedor, donde ya le esperaba su visita. Ron Weasley. Por la mañana le había pedido a su madre que arreglase la cita con la comadreja, aprovechando la reunión que tenía con su padre.

— ¿Y Harry? —le preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo, que había esperado a su amigo, y no al Slytherin.

—Durmiendo. De hecho no sabe que estás aquí. Y me gustaría que no lo supiera. —Ron le miró con desconfianza, ante lo que Draco bufó y le indicó educadamente que se sentara en el sofá doble, frente al que se sentó él—. Quiero pedirte un favor.

— ¿Un favor? ¿Tú? ¿Y qué querrías de un pobre Weasley, eh? —le preguntó con resentimiento.

—No es para mí. Es por Harry, —comentó, borrando la burla del rostro del pelirrojo—. Está teniendo problemas… para dormir. Sueños.

—Harry siempre ha tenido pesadillas, —respondió arisco. ¿Qué se creía la estirada serpiente, que por estar dos veranos con Harry sabía más de él que llevaba durmiendo en la misma habitación cuatro años?

—No te estoy hablando de las pesadillas. Tiene que ver con… Voldemort. —Ron dio un respingo. Ni él mismo se atrevía a pronunciar ese nombre. Que lo hiciera Malfoy era… perturbador—. Parece que esté soñando, solo que tiene los ojos abiertos y no hay manera de despertarle. Suele hacerlo con un grito, y un horrible dolor de cabeza. Cuando eso pase, quiero que me avises. Sea cuando sea, o donde sea.

—Malfoy, no pretenderás que si le pasa en mitad de la noche yo…

—No. Tú no. Pero Granger es Prefecto, según me ha dicho Harry. Ella tendría excusa para bajar a las mazmorras, y tú te podrías quedar cuidando de él. Está muy débil tras la visi… el episodio. —Notando la tirantez del pelirrojo al nombrar a Granger, supo que el tema de la prefectura de sus amigos era un punto débil para la comadreja. Y no podía permitirse que se cerrara en banda. Por su novio—. Weasley, por favor. Tengo que estar seguro de que Harry estará bien aunque yo no esté.

—Harry siempre ha estado bien sin ti, ¿sabes?

—Pero ahora está mejor, —constató firmemente, sin dar lugar a réplica.

Dado el tipo de relación que tenían y a la que él no aspiraba, Ron no pudo negárselo—: Lo haré —afirmó sin hacer concesiones.

Draco asintió respetuosamente. Era lo que había esperado, no quería más.

Los dos chicos se dieron la mano reticentemente, pero aliándose a pesar de su mala disposición. Por Harry.

***~***~***

—Sencillamente porque llevas dos años transigiendo y malcriándole con unas notas que no merece.

— ¿Quirrell y Lockhart también le regalaban las notas? Porque Harry siempre ha sido el mejor de la clase de defensa. Y yo no tengo favoritismos en clase, ni castigo injustamente. No como hacen otros...

—Yo recompenso a quien trabaja.

— ¡Por favor, Severus!

Habían llegado las notas a Grimmauld Place.

Sirius y Lucius se reían de la disputa de la pareja, que se acusaban mutuamente de las mediocres puntuaciones con que habían valorado el trabajo de los dos chicos, en contraste con las excelentes notas que cada uno había otorgado a su propio pupilo.

Draco y Harry no les hacían caso, admirando junto a Narcisa sus insignias de Prefecto. Cuando los mayores las habían visto, se habían mirado entre ellos, alertas ante un posible movimiento de Dumbledore para acercarse a Harry y volver a atraparlo en sus redes. Pero la mujer les detuvo de hacer el menor comentario y estropear la alegría de los chicos, que estaban encantados.

Sirius le hizo una seña a Lucius (empezaban a entenderse muy bien, no tan diferentes de carácter como habían supuesto), y abandonando a los dos enojados profesores, se acercaron los dos hacia donde estaban los chicos.

—Harry, creo que es hora de que te entregue esto. —Cogiendo un paquete envuelto que ya tenía preparado desde hacía días, lo abrió y sacó de él dos espejos, quedándose uno y entregando a su ahijado el otro—. Este curso no podremos comunicarnos por lechuza, al menos no cosas importantes. Estaremos en contacto mediante Remus y Snape, —se giró un momento hacia los aludidos, que seguían criticándose mutuamente sus métodos educativos, y bufó—, pero estaremos más tranquilos si tenéis esto. —Ante la mirada de desconcierto de su ahijado, se explicó—: Es un espejo comunicador. Por él podremos hablar siempre que quieras.

Harry se echó a sus brazos. A pesar del estrés que había pasado el curso anterior con el Torneo, Kubrat y su ángel particular, había echado mucho de menos a su padrino. Había sido un cambio maravilloso tener a alguien que le enviara cartas y paquetes con golosinas, pero nada comparado a disfrutar de su cálida y afectuosa compañía. Con ese objeto, podría darle las buenas noches igual que hacía en casa, menos el beso y el abrazo.

Draco les miraba contento al lado de sus padres. Ése sería sin duda un buen curso.

***~***~***

El uno de septiembre, ya en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, el curso no se le presentaba tan redondo al Slytherin.

Esa mañana le había hecho el amor a Harry lentamente, grabando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada reacción a sus caricias, la incomparable sensación de sentirse completamente rodeado por él, en su interior. Le había besado por última vez ante la chimenea, cuando su madre había encantado sus anillos con una variante del hechizo _confundus_ , para que nadie pudiera verlos. Por una vez no le importó la mirada enternecida de su madre o la reprobadora de su padre, ya que no sabía cuándo podría volver a besar a su novio, y estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su contacto como para soportar su compañía sin poder tocarle siquiera.

Y ahora resultaba que la comadreja estaba cogiendo de la mano a Granger, delante de todos en el andén. Incluso la había besado ante la tonta sonrisilla de su madre. Y él no podía tocar a Harry.

Para colmo, Pansy se había presentado colgada del brazo de Blaise. Hacía tiempo que salían, pero justamente en ese momento lo hizo público, aprovechando que ya no tenía que proporcionarle una coartada hetero ante sus padres. Y él no podía tocar a Harry.

Lo único que le consoló fue que cuando subieron al Expreso, pudieron estar juntos en los vagones de cabeza, exclusivos para los Prefectos. Él estaba con Pansy, y Harry acompañaba a Granger (que al fin había soltado la mano de la comadreja), pero al menos podían mirarse cada uno desde su mesa, y si había algo que le calmaba eran esas preciosidades verdes llenas de amor y deseo. Pero no podía tocarle.

De pronto un pardillo Huffle se interpuso en su línea de visión. Lo conocía, era Diggory, seguramente queriendo hablar de los viejos tiempos en que eran campeones de Torneo. Fabuloso. Pues él no se iba a quedar ahí mirando esa enorme espalda. Aunque no pudiese tocar a su novio, aún podía hablar con su amigo.

— ¿Bien el verano, Potter? —disimuló, pasando al lado de Diggory sin saludarle siquiera.

—Genial. El mejor que he tenido, Malfoy, —le respondió, con picardía en los ojos—. Siéntate, —le ofreció, haciéndose a un lado pero sin arrimarse demasiado a Hermione, dándole una excusa a su novio para apretarse contra él.

—Harry, me has dicho que vendrías a mi vagón, —interrumpió Cedric, evitando que se pudiesen sentar juntos.

—Eh… está bien. Ahora vuelvo, —le dijo a su novio, excusándose con tristeza en los ojos.

Pero Draco no se quedaría allí mientras le apartaban de su chico, no señor. Lamentando que Sirius y su padre se hubieran quedado la fabulosa capa de Harry para sus turnos de vigilancia en el Ministerio, les siguió después de que salieran del vagón camino de los compartimientos Huffle, supuso. Cuando llegó minutos después, su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Diggory y _su Harry_? ¿Besándose?

— ¿Pasa algo, Malfoy? —le preguntó el fornido Hufflepuff, que con su cuerpo había tapado el de su novia, la buscadora asiática.

—No, no. No pasa nada. —Suspiró aliviado.

No se atrevió a preguntarle por Harry, así que pasó de largo, agradeciendo por una vez que el vagón de Slytherin estuviera en la cola del tren y tuviera con ello una excusa para atravesarlo entero. Aunque no le fue necesario hacerlo. Desde unos compartimientos más allá le llegó la voz de su novio, riendo por compromiso. Cómo conocía sus diferentes tipos de risa…

—Pues no, no lo sabía, la verdad, —comentaba, en un tono que revelaba que tampoco le importaba mucho el saberlo o no.

—Sí, mi tía abuela Melania Macmillan se casó con Arcturus Black. Me enteré este verano.

Harry contestó cordial pero escuetamente, sin saber qué decir. Valoraba mucho la familia, y Ernie siempre se había portado bien con él, incluso había sido uno de los primeros en disculparse cuando en segundo año le había creído injustamente heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Pero estaba claro que ahora el chico se estaba acercando a él con otras intenciones. De hecho se estaba acercando demasiado, empezando a incomodarle.

—Mira Ernie, yo…

Pero no tuvo que dar ninguna explicación, porque de pronto sintió una quemazón en la mano, que le hizo sujetársela con fuerza y resoplar.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el Hufflepuff, solícito—. Tienes el dedo enrojecido, — comentó melosamente, cogiendo la mano entre las suyas y rozando insinuantemente la falange proximal con su propio dedo—. Déjame que te…

La puerta se abrió de pronto, violentamente. Harry se soltó la mano, ruborizado, al ver a su novio en la puerta. ¿Qué se imaginaría que estaba pasando allí?

Pero Draco sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Conocía a ese Macmillan de alguna fiesta de sus padres. Era un sangre pura. Y como tal, discreto y reservado, aunque no lo suficiente como para que no le hubiera calado. Le gustaban los tíos, le gustaba su novio, y si se había confabulado con Diggory para hacerle una encerrona a _su_ Harry, era para intentar ligárselo. O sea que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía con sus manos.

— ¿Te duele, Potter? —preguntó con sorna, habiendo sido él el que había escaldado el anillo.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy? —se interpuso Macmillan, molesto ante la interrupción, ahora que tenía a Potter “en sus manos” literalmente.

—Ayudar, —fingió inocentemente—. A ver esa mano, Harry.

Qué ganas había tenido de tocarle, y solo había pasado un rato desde ese último beso delante de la chimenea. Acarició con cuidado la piel enrojecida que él mismo había abrasado. El amor dolía, no había duda. Pero a él no le iba a doler más.

—Va a ser el hechizo de ocultación, —dijo decidido.

Y lo anuló.

Ernie reconoció al momento el emblema de los Malfoy. Y por su propia alcurnia, lo identificó sin dudar como un anillo de compromiso. ¿Qué demonios hacía el anillo de pedida de los Malfoy en el dedo de Harry Pot…?

El gesto del Slytherin al besar el anillo confirmó sus sospechas.

Cuando le metió la lengua en la boca a Potter, ya no hubo ninguna duda. El muy cabrón le estaba marcando delante de sus narices.

—Volvamos al vagón de Prefectos, cariño, —le dijo a su novio, tan meloso como antes había estado Macmillan.

Harry, que se había quedado sin habla, no pudo más que dejarse arrastrar por la mano fuera del compartimiento, y saludar con la otra al pobre Hufflepuff, que también se había quedado mudo.

— ¿Qué demonios has hecho, Draco? —le detuvo en la primera plataforma—. ¡Ahora se enterará todo el mundo!

—Eso pretendo, —le dijo, antes de besarle profundamente justo cuando dos Hufflepuff de tercero pasaron por su lado—. ¿Os gusta el espectáculo? —les preguntó, espantándolas.

— ¡Draco! ¿Y todo lo que hablamos, lo que planeamos?

—Nada es razón suficiente como para no poder tocarte cuando quiera.

—Mi ángel.

Entonces fue Harry el que le besó con pasión.

— ¿Dispuesto a difundir la noticia? —declaró Draco, rodeando su cintura posesivamente.

Harry sonrió divertido. Por una vez, le iba a gustar ser el foco de la primicia.

***~***~***

El realidad no hubo un gran revuelo. Ya fuese porque la gente ya se había acostumbrado a verlos juntos, o porque sabían que Harry era gay y sospecharan que el Slytherin también lo era.

Pronto ya nadie se giraba para seguirles con la mirada cuando caminaban con las manos entrelazadas por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando se sentaban juntos cerca de la orilla del lago, o cuando se abrazaban y se besaban por las noches, a veces despidiéndose en la torre de Gryffindor, otras en las mazmorras.

Gracias a las clases de _oclumancia,_ Harry había superado sin problema el disimulado interrogatorio al que le había sometido Dumbledore, cosa que llenó de orgullo a Snape. Y de tranquilidad.

Harry cada día se sorprendía más de la cordialidad entre su novio y su mejor amigo, pero estos sabían perfectamente el porqué del alto a las hostilidades. Mientras Hermione realizaba con Harry asuntos de Prefectos, Ron solía pasarle al Slytherin el parte de la noche anterior; cómo tenía que levantar siempre los hechizos de silencio que su amigo lanzaba, y si la pesadilla de turno había sido tan intensa como para despertarle.

Una noche, Ron avisó a Hermione mediante un ocurrente encantamiento proteico sobre una moneda, que la inteligente chica había encontrado, como no, en un libro.

Siguiendo el plan que habían trazado sin que Harry lo supiera, despertó al profesor de defensa cuyas habitaciones estaban más cercanas. Remus avisó a Severus por su chimenea, y éste despertó a Draco y le llevó al dormitorio de los Gryffindor, intentando no despertar a ningún retrato, para no alertar a Dumbledore.

Resultó una falsa alarma.

En realidad había sido una pesadilla, pavorosa, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo. Harry se sobresaltó al ver a los dos profesores y a Draco (¡y a Hermione!), en su habitación (Snape hechizó las demás camas ante la consternación de su pareja). Tuvieron que explicarle que había estado bajo vigilancia, y cuando el chico se enfadó alegando que tan solo eran pesadillas, su novio sacó un detallado listado diario de los peores episodios, casualmente coincidentes con una lista de actividad mortífaga, que su padrino le había ayudado a configurar.

Vencido, Harry se dejó consentir por su ángel, hasta que se quedó dormido entre sus brazos. Draco se negó entonces a marcharse, y nada de lo que dijeron los profesores o la sabelotodo le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Weasley simplemente les miraba desde su cama, en parte horrorizado de que fueran a dormir ¡juntos! a su lado, y en parte aliviado de no ser él el que tuviese que abrazar a su amigo esa noche. Le quería mucho, pero la verdad, prefería abrazar a su novia, y más cuando recordaba quién le había estado achuchando antes.

Al final Severus desistió, al fin y al cabo era consciente de las trashumancias nocturnas de los alumnos más mayores. Solían ser dentro de una misma casa, pero siendo su relación conocida, sobre todo por sus propios compañeros de cuarto (de ambos), seguramente no trascendería.

Y de ese modo no tuvo que escoltar a Draco a su cuarto, lo que le dejó libre para acompañar a su pareja a sus habitaciones…

— ¿Tienes que bajar inmediatamente? —le preguntó Remus desde la puerta, serio, pero sonriéndole con los ojos.

—Debería, —contestó, haciéndose el difícil aunque se moría por entrar.

Entre sus respectivos compromisos como profesores, los de jefatura de su casa, y los turnos que les tocaban en el Ministerio, su vida sexual se había reducido dramáticamente desde ese verano.

—Lástima, —se lamentó, pasando después la lengua, muy lentamente, a lo largo de sus labios.

—Siempre puedo decir que estaba haciendo una ronda, si alguien me requiere… —se justificó, sonriendo predadoramente.

Remus respondió a la sonrisa apartándose sin darle la espalda y abriendo más la puerta para que su amante entrara por ella.

Una hora más tarde, el profesor de pociones bajó a las mazmorras.

***~***~***

Las semanas pasaban, y la Navidad se acercaba.

Acosado por las preguntas de Ron y Hermione, que preocupados por él querían saber dónde “desaparecía” con su novio, Harry les contó de la existencia de la Sala de los Menesteres. La chica la encontró super interesante, y el pelirrojo la encontró “super interesante”. Draco le reprochó el haber descubierto su “nidito”, porque desde ese momento tuvieron que compartirlo.

Entre los estudios, sus amigos, y el aviso que les había hecho Snape, no visitaban tanto la habitación del séptimo piso como les hubiera gustado. Lo que quería decir que cuando lo hacían, lo aprovechaban al máximo.

La tarde antes de volver a casa por Navidad, Harry se aseguró de que la sala estuviera libre, en un intento de animar a su novio, decaído por no poder pasar sus primeras Navidades juntos en su casa. Los últimos días le había hablado constantemente de las fiestas en su mansión, de la gente que asistía, de la decoración y de la comida. Hasta ese día no había pensado en lo que había cambiado la vida de Draco desde que su padre había desertado de las filas de Voldemort. Él era feliz teniéndole a su lado, pero su novio estaba acostumbrado a una vida más lujosa y acomodada.

Ron, que también había planeado quedarse a solas con su novia esa misma tarde, le echó en cara que le estropease el plan cuando iba a dormir con su novio al día siguiente, y en cambio él no vería a Hermione hasta el fin de las vacaciones. Pero por mucho que le pesara, Ron tuvo que admitir que ellos le sacarían más provecho, porque muy a su pesar, su novia no le había permitido pasar de unos besos y alguna caricia furtiva. A veces envidiaba el albedrío de su amigo gay.

Draco le compensó el haberse esforzado tanto. Sin el amargo eco que sentían siempre al pensar en cuándo volverían a estar juntos, se relajaron y se permitieron disfrutar de sus cuerpos con la maravillosa perspectiva de que al día siguiente dormirían en la misma habitación, en la misma cama.

Cuando tenían mucha prisa y ganas atrasadas, Draco se solía poner encima, completamente estirado sobre Harry, que de cara al colchón empujaba su erección contra una almohada, al furioso ritmo que su novio le imponía.

Esa tarde, disponiendo de tiempo y con la tranquilidad de saber que al día siguiente podrían volver a tenerse, escogieron otra posición, la preferida de Draco, que siempre demandaba cuando se daban las condiciones apropiadas; Harry cabalgándole lánguidamente, a horcajadas, haciendo de ello todo un espectáculo tan solo para él, permitiéndole disfrutar de su exhibición; del sensual cuerpo estirándose y encogiéndose sobre él, arriba y abajo, deslizándose alrededor de su erección, haciendo balancear la suya propia, tentándole con ella aún sabiendo que no la tocaría hasta que notara su orgasmo cerca, muy cerca. Y entonces él le complacería con su mano que ya tenía preparada con lubricante, dándole el último empujón con sus caricias. Solo entonces se dejaría llevar él también, habiéndose contenido todo lo que su novio había querido torturarle con su despliegue de sensualidad.

Había sido tan intenso y lo habían alargado tanto, que no pudieron evitar dormitar el uno sobre el otro, agotados.

Hasta que Harry cayó de su pecho con un fuerte golpe, despertándole.

— ¡Harry! —gritó al ver sus ojos fijos y vidriosos.

Estaba sucediendo de nuevo. ¿Qué desgracia estaría ocurriendo esa vez?

Abrazándole para contener sus convulsiones, repasó mentalmente lo que debía hacer en cuanto Harry despertara. No tenían el espejo con ellos, así que avisar a sus padres quedaba descartado. Estaban en el séptimo piso, lo que dejaba más cerca las habitaciones del profesor de defensa que las de su padrino en las mazmorras.

Cuando Harry despertó, tiritando después de su habitual grito desgarrador, fue incapaz de abandonarle solo en ese estado. Ya avisaría luego a los demás…

—Draco… el espejo… tienes que buscarlo…

—Ahora no, descansa. Cuando puedas andar iremos los dos a buscar a Remus.

— ¡No! ¡Es el señor Weasley! ¡Está herido! ¡He sido yo! ¡Era una serpiente! —gritaba inconexamente, aterrado.

—Harry, ya sabes que no has sido tú. Se trata solo de una visión…

—Draco, —le dijo, intentando calmarse para que su novio le tomase en serio—. Está muy herido. Corre, avísalos, el espejo… No he visto a su compañero, podría haber ido con…

… uno de nuestros padres, entendió Draco. Siempre iban por parejas, era más seguro. Maldita sea.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte, —le amenazó mientras se vestía con un rápido hechizo.

Besó la sudorosa frente de su novio y salió corriendo de la sala, en dirección a las habitaciones del profesor. Desgraciadamente no contestaba, y no podía arriesgarse a llamarle más fuerte y alertar a Dumbledore. La horrible idea de que quizás estuviese en el Ministerio tan herido como el padre de Weasley, le golpeó en el pecho, dificultándole la respiración; había llegado a apreciarle tanto como a su padrino. Tendría que ir a buscarle a las mazmorras, seguramente estarían allí juntos, la luna llena había sido demasiado reciente como para que le hubiese tocado vigilancia a cualquiera de los dos.

Al pasar por delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda, a la que había conquistado durante sus visitas a la casa de su novio, se detuvo de pronto, pensando en un modo de avisar a Weasley y conseguir el espejo.

— ¿Quieres algo, ángel de ojos grises? —coqueteó la Dama, usando el mote con el que había escuchado llamarle su propio novio muchas veces.

—Pues la verdad es que sí, bella señora, —le lisonjeó, buscando el modo de llegar al espejo—. Necesito hablar con Ronald Weasley.

—Oh, cielo, lo siento. No puedo llamar a un alumno a estas horas de la noche.

Draco cerró los ojos un momento, intentando concentrarse. Una persona estaba en peligro, dependía de él. Podían ser incluso dos, y ese otro podía ser alguien de su propia familia, incluyendo también a los dos profesores.

—Aunque sí podría llamar a los Prefectos, —le explicó la Dama, apiadándose del bello y educado chico.

— ¡Hermione Granger! —casi gritó, viendo un rayo de esperanza—. Por favor, dígale que despierte a Weasley y traiga el espejo. Ellos entenderán.

La Dama desapareció del cuadro para aparecer poco después. No le había costado que la chica entendiera, Granger podía ser una sangre sucia, pero era lista. Mientras esperaban, Draco usó su adulación Slytherin y conquistó al cuadro para que mantuviera en silencio esa pequeña aventura. Sobre todo ante el director…

Los Gryffindor llegaron poco después, con sus capas y el espejo.

Draco envió a la Prefecto en busca de Snape, y agradeciéndole una vez más a la Dama su colaboración, se llevó a Weasley en dirección al séptimo piso. Cuando giraron la esquina, se puso a correr tanto como pudo. La comadreja, más corpulento y fuerte que él, le siguió sin problemas, quedándole incluso oxígeno para preguntarle—: ¿Está Harry bien? ¿A dónde vamos?

Pero el Slytherin calló y corrió más deprisa. Ya estaban haciendo suficiente jaleo como para que el pelirrojo se enterara de que era su padre el que estaba en peligro, en medio del hueco de las escaleras. Sería como enviarle una lechuza a Dumbledore.

En cuanto llegaron a la Sala, Draco le entregó el espejo a Harry y tapó con una túnica su desnudez. Tan débil estaba que ni se había preocupado de cubrirse.

—Sirius, —llamó a través del espejo. Cuando el amado rostro de su padrino se reflejó en él, suspiró aliviado, lanzando una culpable mirada hacia su novio que le miraba nervioso, y sin querer mirar a su amigo, que seguramente no sabía nada aún pero que se iba a enterar en ese instante—: Sirius, es importante. El señor Weasley está herido. ¿Está en el Ministerio, verdad? Columnas y suelo negro.

Sin contestar ni una palabra, el rostro desapareció del espejo, dejándoles con la incógnita de la otra persona que le acompañaba. Pero en esos momentos lo más importante era que habían pasado la información a alguien que podía hacer algo productivo con ella. Y, sobre todo, explicarle la situación a Ron, que les miraba entre angustiado y alterado.

— ¿Qué has dicho de mi padre? ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Harry? ¿Cómo sabes que está herido?

Al no poder moverse, fue su novio el que agarró a su amigo y le obligó a sentarse a su lado. Y también fue él el que explicó la situación, sentándose con ellos mientras abrazaba por detrás a Harry, que necesitaba el apoyo físico y sobre todo emocional.

— ¿Recuerdas que te expliqué que los sueños de Harry no eran normales? Pues no son sueños, son visiones. —Callándose desde dónde tenía su novio la perspectiva, continuó—: Puede verlas mediante la cicatriz, pero tranquilo, Voldemort no puede ver a través de ella. Mi padrino se ha asegurado de eso, —le tranquilizó al ver la expresión de horror del pelirrojo—. Acaba de tener una en la que ha visto cómo herían a tu padre. Eso es todo. No sabemos más.

— ¡No sabéis más! ¿Y por qué has perdido tiempo viniéndome a buscar? ¡Hay que avisar a Dumbledore!

—Ya sabes que no se puede confiar en ese hombre, —le avisó Draco.

— ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no se trata de tu padre, tú estás muy tranquilo!

—Ron —le llamó Harry débilmente, reclamando su atención—. No sabemos con quién iba tu padre. Podría ser Lucius…

Los tres se quedaron entonces callados, sobrepasados por el temor de que les pasara algo malo a sus seres queridos.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y Snape entró por ella, seguido de Hermione.

— ¿Remus? —preguntó Harry con la garganta obstruida.

El profesor negó con la cabeza. —Ha ido a ayudar a la señora Weasley, —luego se dirigió al pelirrojo, que temblaba entre los brazos de su novia—. Tu padre está bien, va camino de San Mungo. Por suerte iba con Shacklebolt, que ha sabido reaccionar con rapidez.

Draco y Harry respiraron profundamente, aliviados, empujando el pecho de uno contra la espalda del otro.

— ¿Puedes andar, Harry? —le preguntó afablemente, al ver la palidez en su rostro. El chico asintió, incorporándose con dificultad y dejándose vestir por su novio con un hechizo—. Bien. Irás a la enfermería. Bébete esto, te provocará una indigestión estomacal. —Ante la mirada horrorizada de su ahijado, aclaró—: Es necesario, a estas horas Dumbledore ya debe haber sido avisado de algún modo. Granger, tú como Prefecta le acompañarás a la enfermería. Weasley, tú vuelve a tu casa e intenta despertar a tus hermanos sin alertar al resto. Preparad los baúles, vuestra madre os reclamará a primera hora de la mañana. Tú Draco te vienes conmigo.

— ¡No! Yo voy con Harry, —dijo determinado.

—Tú vas a hacer lo que sea mejor para tu prometido. ¿Quieres acaso que Dumbledore se entere de sus visiones y quiera utilizarle?

Draco otorgó, contrito. Besó a su novio y salió con su padrino de la habitación. Ron y Hermione ayudaron a Harry a levantarse y le sostuvieron hasta las escaleras, donde la chica tuvo que hacerse cargo de él.

Ron besó a su novia, y abrazó sin pudor a su amigo, agradeciéndole el haber salvado a su padre, gracias a su aviso.

La guerra que se mantenía esos días lejos de su entorno, les había alcanzado brutalmente.

***~***~***

El día de Navidad llegó, y fue emotivo y muy, muy concurrido.

El señor Weasley ya había salido al fin de San Mungo, y Narcisa había invitado a toda la familia a pasar la Navidad en Grimmauld Place.

Fue un alivio para Molly tener por una vez elfos que hicieran todo el trabajo, que de todas formas no habría podido tener listo a tiempo. Desde su asiento entre su esposo convaleciente y la elegante Narcisa, recorrió la mirada por la colmada mesa fijándose especialmente en los comensales; los Tonks también habían asistido, así como Kingsley (que estaba sentado _muy_ cerca de la hija de éstos), y algunos miembros más del grupo de vigilancia; Sirius estaba en su salsa, al lado de Harry, gastando bromas sobre el aperitivo e intentando ordenar cosas a los elfos que luego debía pedir de nuevo a su prima, la única a la que obedecían; a su otro lado Remus reía sus gracias, lanzando brillantes miradas al profesor que se sentaba a su lado, cuya mano tenía entrelazada bajo la mesa, pensando que así nadie se daría cuenta. Pero a ella no se le escapaban estas cosas, como no se le escapaban las miradas que dirigía Snape a su propio hijo, Charlie, cada vez que éste se dirigía amigablemente a su compañero. Tampoco se le había escapado el modo en que su hijo Ron había mirado a su mejor amiga el año pasado, y ahora era su novia. Lo que sí no había visto venir había sido la relación de su Harry con el chico de los Malfoy. Ahora ellos no se escondían como los profesores, besándose como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Y quizás así debía ser, pensó tristemente, echando una fugaz mirada a su hija pequeña. Dichosa Juventud, suspiró, besando ella misma el aún pálido rostro de su amado esposo…

— ¡El pavo! —gritó entonces Sirius, intentando hacerse oír por encima del bullicio—. Narcisa, por favor, —le rogó en voz baja al ver que, como siempre, los elfos no le obedecían.

A una palmada de la mujer, un gran pavo apareció en la cabecera de la mesa, ante el señor de la casa. Aunque era enorme, no era suficiente ni de lejos para alimentar a toda aquella gente. Pero trinchar el pavo era más una tradición que una necesidad. Con esa ceremonia se intentaba simbolizar la comunión que realizaban todos ante esa mesa, y la obligación del cabeza de familia de abastecerles y mantenerles ese día y durante el resto del año. La colaboración del heredero representaba el futuro, en el que el nombre de la familia perduraría y aumentaría.

Mientras se colocaba el mandil, recordaba lo tedioso que había sido colocárselo cuando era niño, para ayudar a su propio padre. Ahora se henchía de orgullo al ver cómo Harry se ataba el suyo a su lado, dispuesto a recoger cada trozo que él cortara para entregarlo por estricto orden de jerarquía a la familia más cercana. Sus ojos brillaban apenas conteniendo las lágrimas, viendo a su padre desde otro punto de vista por primera vez en su vida. ¿Había sentido también ese orgullo al compartir con él esa antigua tradición?

Harry desde luego sí lo hacía, consciente de todo lo que aquello representaba y de la responsabilidad que ese simple mandil le otorgaba. Draco le había indicado días antes todo lo que debía hacer, lo que le desanimó al entender que él había representado ese mismo papel año tras año, asistiendo a su padre. Pero su novio le tranquilizó, asegurándole que su compañía valía más que cualquier tradición por mucho que la respetase. Emocionado, Harry le había compensado con su boca, con tanta pasión que le hizo batir un triste récord de eyaculación precoz.

Recordando los dos esa anécdota en el justo momento en que Harry se ataba el mandil, se besaron fugazmente, la única frivolidad que se permitió el Heredero antes de ponerse en situación.

Sirius dejó en el plato que sostenía en sus manos el primer trozo del pavo, que sirvió a tía Andrómeda, su madrina y artífice del magnífico bordado que llevaba con orgullo. A pesar de conocer perfectamente el protocolo, la mujer se lo saltó besándole con cariño.

La segunda ración fue una transgresión a la jerarquía, pero Harry contaba con la bendición de Sirius y de Narcisa, que lo habían encontrado justo y muy tierno. A Molly, que siendo sangre pura sabía que solo servirían de ese modo a la familia, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando se dirigió a ella con una gran sonrisa y colocó el plato que llevaba ante ella. Roto ya el protocolo, a nadie le importó el emotivo abrazo de la mujer que siempre le había tratado como a un hijo.

Las dos porciones siguientes las entregó siguiendo de nuevo el orden establecido, al marido y la hija de la mayor de las hermanas Black.

El quinto en recibir su porción fue Lucius, que no esperaba el gesto. Sabía bien que su lugar en esa casa iba por detrás de su mujer, la legítima Black, por mucho que le escociera. Pero Harry empezaba a conocerle bien, y en el fondo sabía que a su “tía” no le importaría el cambio, sabiendo que su marido lo apreciaría más. El hombre ya había perdido suficiente, acostumbrado a ser él el que sirviera el pavo en Navidad.

Después de Narcisa, que le besó también, emocionada por el detalle que había tenido con su marido, le tocó el turno a Draco. Con él no se permitió un beso, porque sabía que seguramente no se podrían contener y acabarían montando un espectáculo sobre la mesa, pero eso no evitó que su novio sí aprovechara la ocasión y le manoseara el trasero a placer, ruborizándole.

Ése debería haber sido el último trozo a servir, aunque no el menos importante. Pero Sirius cortó dos trozos más, y Harry los entregó a dos profesores atónitos que no esperaban semejante honor a pesar de haber vivido prácticamente en esa casa. Snape perdió completamente su sobrio arresto, al recibir su plato incluso antes que Remus. A éste no le importó, entendiendo que su pareja era padrino de Draco, y a él no le unía ningún lazo con esa familia más que el de su amistad con Sirius. Además, por contemplar ese brillo en los ojos de Severus, no le hubiese importado quedar siempre detrás de él.

De pronto el resto de platos se llenó tal como se hacía en Hogwarts, por arte de magia.

Antes de que nadie tocase el plato, Andrómeda se levantó, pidiendo silencio con un gesto. En su casa no se seguían esas tradiciones, pero se sentía en el deber que ocupar su lugar como hermana mayor del clan Black, puesto que Sirius no tenía esposa y el discurso de agradecimientos solía pronunciarlo la matriarca de la familia. Como madrina de Harry, era además un orgullo hacerlo.

—En nombre de la familia Black quiero agradecer a todos los presentes que hayáis querido compartir esta fecha tan especial con todos nosotros. ¡Feliz Navidad! —Todos levantaron sus copas y vasos, gritando felicitaciones y agradecimientos. Pese a que eso solía finalizar el parlamento, Andrómeda siguió hablando—: Sabéis que si mi primo tuviera mujer, yo no tendría que haber soltado el discurso, —el tono distendido propició esta vez los silbidos y las arengas contra Sirius—, aunque ha sido un placer hacerlo. Pero como ni siquiera vivo en esta casa, quería agradecerles a ellos también el habernos acogido a todos en estos tiempos revueltos. Muchos de los presentes vivimos hace años una situación tristemente parecida, así que sabéis de lo que hablo. Mi propia hija se está arriesgando esta vez en la guerra que se avecina, si es que se le puede llamar así ya, así que os agradezco a todos los peligros que estáis corriendo en beneficio de todos nosotros y de gente que ni siquiera sabe lo que está ocurriendo. Gracias a todos, y sobre todo: Gracias, Arthur.

La habitación se llenó de aplausos, creando un ambiente más solemne que alegre. Todos sabían lo que se avecinaba y eran muy conscientes de que, si Voldemort no caía pronto, las cosas iban a ponerse mucho peor.

—Harry, Draco, —les llamó de pronto Lucius mientras les pasaba la salsa para el pavo, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en el comedor y los tristes pensamientos que lo provocaban—, aprended de vuestra tía Andrómeda, en un futuro os tocará pronunciar ese discurso a uno de vosotros, según en la casa en que lo celebréis.

Los dos chicos se miraron con ojos como platos, entendiendo que tendrían que tomar un papel tradicionalmente realizado por una mujer.

El comedor se llenó de risas y gritos, no volviéndose a apagar después, entre animadas conversaciones y el sonido de los choques de la cubertería.

Narcisa apretó bajo la mesa la mano de su marido, que se ganó también miradas agradecidas de su cuñada e incluso de la señora Weasley.

Puede que la Navidad fuera momento de melancolía, pero sin duda no lo era para el terror.

Desgraciadamente, ya habría momento para ello.


	5. Chapter 5

El momento del terror llegó, como siempre, a finales de curso.

Harry tuvo tres visiones más aquel curso, pero ninguna tan terrorífica como la que acababa de tener.

— ¡Sirius! ¡Lucius! —gritó al despertar.

A Draco, que estaba a su lado en ese momento ya que apenas se separaban, se le encogió el corazón a escuchar el nombre de sus padres, como tanto habían temido. Quería creer que Harry se había equivocado esa vez, pero la experiencia le negaba la esperanza.

¿Cómo podía haber sucedido? ¡No solían emparejar a dos miembros de la misma familia! El riesgo era… devastador.

— ¿Qué has visto? —le preguntó angustiado —. ¿Están bien?

—Apresados. ¡Los tiene él!

Pese a que lo último que querían hacer era separarse, decidieron que lo mejor era que Draco avisara a Severus y Remus, y Harry fuera a buscar el espejo.

El Slytherin, pese a la urgencia, se giró antes de doblar la esquina para ver cómo se alejaba el renqueante cuerpo de su novio. Le dolía abandonarle en ese estado, pero lo más seguro era contactar por más de un canal.

Una horrible sensación en el estómago le sobrevino cuando le vio desaparecer al final del pasillo.

***~***~***

Harry llegó a su habitación sin encontrar a nadie, seguramente todos encerrados en la biblioteca, estudiando para los exámenes finales.

Intentando aparentar mejor estado del que sentía, llamó a Sirius a través del espejo, a pesar de saber que no sería él el que le contestaría.

— ¿Narcisa?

— ¿Qué has visto, Harry? —le preguntó la mujer con ojos llorosos.

—Los tienen. Los tienen, pero están vivos.

—Lo sé. Los relojes, ambos… peligro de muerte, —comentó destrozada, desvelando cómo se había enterado ella—. He avisado a Kingsley y a Arthur. Se han movilizado.

—Draco ha ido a avisar a Remus y Snape.

—Ve con ellos, entonces. Yo iré ahora a las habitaciones de Severus.

Ni se despidieron, seguros de que se verían en unos minutos.

Desgraciadamente, no fue así.

—Harry, ¡Harry, espera! —le detuvo Dumbledore cerca de su despacho.

— ¿Señor? Yo… ahora no puedo…

—Lo sé, Harry. Confía en mí, ya se ha arreglado todo. Kingsley llamó a los aurores. —Ante la cara de sorpresa que puso el chico, el viejo comentó—: Sí, lo sé todo. ¿De veras creías que no lo haría? Deberías haber confiado más en mí, hijo. Pero lo entiendo. Pasaste demasiado tiempo con tus tíos, y al encontrar una familia…

—Quiero ver a Sirius, —comentó Harry, sin acabar de fiarse de ese hombre contra el que le habían avisado tanto.

—Por supuesto hijo, por supuesto.

Mediante la red Flu llegaron al Ministerio. Siguió a Dumbledore por pasillos y ascensores, hasta que llegó a uno de aquellos pasadizos forrados de piedra oscura que había recorrido tantas veces en sus visiones. Agarró con fuerza su varita, mirando la espalda del viejo director con desconfianza.

Pero no pudo hacer más que seguirle, si quería comprobar que Sirius y Lucius estuvieran bien. Y tenían que estarlo, porque no podría perder de nuevo a un padre…

La sala a la que entraron era enorme, repleta de estanterías llenas de esferas de cristal, un poco más pequeñas que las de clase de adivinación. Dumbledore se movía tan rápido por los estrechos pasillos, que Harry no habría sabido desandar sus pasos si le hubiese perdido de vista. De pronto, cuando salió a un nuevo pasadizo, se encontró de golpe con Sirius, por fin.

— ¡Harry! ¡No! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Aaaarggg! —gritó su padrino, bajo los súbitos efectos de la _cruciatus._

Sirius no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien.

Tirado en el suelo, maniatado, se retorcía de dolor contra la espalda de Lucius, encadenado a él.

El culpable de la maldición: Voldemort, que le arrancó a Harry la varita sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan desagradables, Tom, —dijo Albus Dumbledore con su usual tono condescendiente, sin alterarla aunque estuvieran torturando a un hombre ante sus narices.

Al girarse para mirar incrédulo al viejo director, Harry se dio cuenta de que Remus y Severus también estaban allí, aunque únicamente Snape estaba atado, mirando con los ojos desorbitados el cuerpo que yacía inerte ante él. El de su pareja. Por un segundo, Harry tuvo la horrible sensación de que Remus estaba muerto, pero cuando se arrodilló ante él comprobó que su pecho se movía. Apenas tuvo tiempo de negar con la cabeza para alivio de Severus, cuando una fuerza le estrelló de pronto contra una de las estanterías. Cientos de esferas cayeron sobre él, estallando contra el suelo y causándole cortes en el rostro y en las manos.

— ¡Prometiste que Harry no saldría herido! —le reclamó Dumbledore, esta vez con un tono de voz que hizo temblar incluso al Señor Tenebroso.

—Por supuesto, Albus. Un trato es un trato. Que coja la profecía, entonces.

—Harry hijo, coge esa profecía, la que tiene tu nombre, —le dijo el director, como si le estuviera ordenando coger un vulgar manual de pociones.

— ¡No lo hagas, Harry! ¡Jodido viejo man…! —otra _cruciatus_ le cerró la boca, provocando que su ahijado se apresurara a obedecer a los dos maníacos.

Cuando le entregó la esfera a Dumbledore, el viejo le guiñó un ojo y la dejó caer en su manga fuera del alcance visual de Voldemort. Al momento cayó de nuevo en su mano, pero Harry juraría que era otra, más nueva y reluciente.

Efectivamente, era un engaño, la esfera pertenecía a una predicción que no se encontraba en aquella sala porque había resultado fallida el mismo día de su formulación. El Señor Tenebroso y Harry eran los interesados, así que podía funcionar si Voldemort no la escuchaba en esos momentos.

—Aquí tienes Tom. Ahora, si eres tan amable, déjalos ir a todos, —comentó ofreciéndole la bola de cristal.

Pero “Tom” no la cogió. De pronto se oyó un estruendo lejano, y las estanterías vibraron provocando un peligroso tintineo.

—Parece que han llegado los refuerzos. No sé cuánto aguantarán tus Mortífagos, Tom. Es hora de que escapes.

Pero “Tom” no obedeció. Le dio la espalda, acercándose a la estantería de donde Harry había cogido la esfera. Leyó la etiqueta que quedaba bajo el hueco, en voz alta:

S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D.

Señor Tenebroso

y Harry Potter

—Tienes un nombre excepcionalmente largo, Albus.

—Y tú uno muy corto, si me permites. Pero te repito que debes irte, si no quieres acabar en Azkaban.

Una aterradora risa resonó en todos los pasillos. — ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí, Albus? Dime una cosa: Si la profecía fue pronunciada ante ti, ¿No podrías habérmela facilitado? ¿Tenías que arriesgar al chico? ¿O acaso quieres deshacerte de él? ¿Tan poderoso es?

—Yo no quiero deshacerme de nadie, y no te confundas, eres tú el que tiene obsesión con el poder, no yo. Respecto a la profecía… nos hacemos viejos, yo más que tú. La memoria me falla, no podría repetir aquellas palabras ni buscando en un pensadero.

— ¿No? ¿Tan rápido has olvidado la profecía por la que murieron los Potter? —Harry dio un respingo, que no se le pasó por alto—. Ah, ¿no lo sabías? ¿No sabías por qué maté a tus padres? Fue por eso que tienes en la mano. Ese pequeño objeto sentenció la vida de tus padres. ¿No quieres saber lo que guarda?

Harry retrocedió un paso, alejándose tanto de un demente como del otro. No se fiaba de nadie. Solo quería salir de allí junto con su familia.

Pero Voldemort no se lo permitió. Con un hechizo hizo explotar la esfera en su propia mano, provocándole tantos cortes que no se podían reconocer entre toda la sangre que rápidamente los cubrió. Pero la voz que escuchó le distrajo del dolor, llevándole a una tarde dos años atrás.

_El Señor Tenebroso está solo y sin amigos, abandonado por sus seguidores. Su vasallo ha estado encadenado doce años. Hoy, antes de la medianoche, el vasallo se liberará e irá a reunirse con su amo. El Señor de Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo, con la ayuda de su vasallo, más grande y más terrible que nunca. Hoy... antes de la medianoche... el vasallo... irá... a reunirse... con su amo..._

Un hechizo voló hacia Dumbledore, pero éste lo esquivó con facilidad, haciendo que más esferas explotasen a su espalda.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a engañarme, entrégame la profecía que busco! —le gritó, fuera de sí. Los estruendos del exterior cada vez eran más audibles.

—Tom, no querrás…

Voldemort atacó directamente a Harry, provocándole un dolor increíble con la _cruciatus._ Sabía que únicamente eso haría reaccionar al viejo embaucador.

—Está bien, está bien… ¡Detente! —le gritó, mientras Harry seguía retorciéndose en el suelo, con una mueca en la boca sin emitir un solo sonido. De su manga cayó una esfera, que depositó en la mano extendida del desalmado hombre. Entonces la tortura de Harry cesó.

Inmediatamente Voldemort hizo explotar la esfera, ansioso por escuchar el secreto de su caída. Años preguntándose por el contenido completo de aquella profecía y ahora tenía que esforzarse en escucharla, los sonidos de sus hombres luchando cada vez más cerca.

_El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes esté muriendo… y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un Poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… y uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva… El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Tenebroso nacerá mientras el séptimo mes esté muriendo._

Todos se quedaron en silencio, impresionados ante la lúgubre voz y los horribles secretos que había revelado.

— ¡Nooooooooooooooooooo! —gritó Sirius, comprendiendo la despiadada mirada con que el asesino miraba a su ahijado.

—Lo prometiste, Tom. Nadie saldrá herido —le recordó Dumbledore, como si confiase en la palabra de semejante monstruo.

—Ah, pero esto cambia las cosas, Albus. Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva. No esperarás que le deje crecer hasta que nos enfrentemos de nuevo ¿verdad? —De fondo seguía oyéndose el sonido de la lucha, junto a los gritos de Sirius, que se retorcía contra Lucius, intentando liberarse inútilmente. Severus aún no había dejado de mirar fijamente a Remus, como si ya se hubiera dado por vencido—. No, mejor acabar ahora con él, cuando es joven e inexperimentado. Será rápido, te lo prometo.

Dumbledore se puso ante Harry, cubriéndole con su propio cuerpo. Comprendiendo que el hombre de rostro inhumano no cejaría hasta acabar con el chico, decidió atacarle él mismo. Como preveía, Voldemort se defendió. Pero él era Albus Dumbledore, el que derrotó a Grindelwald. Acabaría de una vez con Tom, como debería de haber hecho hacía tantos años, cuando le visitó en el castillo.

Sobrevaloró sus poderes, que no podrían cambiar la profecía. Fue su error mortal.

—Uno debe morir a manos del otro, —repitió Voldemort, empujando con el pie el cadáver del viejo director de Hogwarts—, lo olvidaste viejo loco. Pero yo no, Harry.

Cubierto del polvo de vidrio que había caído sobre ellos durante la batalla entre los dos magos, y horrorizado ante el atroz asesinato que había presenciado, Harry se levantó del suelo, donde había caído. Y donde había aprovechado que el epitafio había distraído al maníaco para coger la varita de Dumbledore. No sabía si le funcionaría, pero debía intentarlo. Solo tendría una oportunidad, y no la malgastaría con un _expeliarmus._

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —le preguntó, al notar cómo escondía la mano detrás de su espalda.

Ese segundo de duda fue su perdición.

— ¡Avada kedavra! —gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que el cruel asesino desapareciera, para volver con su ángel.

El Señor Tenebroso no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar con un _protego._

Porque él también había lanzado la maldición asesina.

***~***~***

Draco se paseaba nervioso por la enfermería, sin alejarse más de dos metros de la chimenea.

—Hijo, siéntate a mi lado —le reclamó su madre, una vez más.

— ¿Por qué no llegan? —preguntó Draco a nadie en especial, sin esperar respuesta.

Llevaban más de una hora esperando, junto a Hermione, Ron y su madre y hermanos. La enfermera se movía atareada, esperando la afluencia de enfermos. De momento solo había llegado Tonks, que estaba en una cama junto a su madre, peleándose con ella para que le dejara volver al Ministerio. Los demás heridos habían sido enviados directamente a San Mungo. La batalla estaba siendo cruenta, y los aurores se habían unido al grupo de vigilancia para luchar contra los Mortífagos. Nadie había visto a Voldemort, ni sabía nada de su padre y de Sirius.

Y lo peor era que Harry no aparecía por ningún lado.

—Albus ha muerto, —anunció la profesora McGonagall, entrando pálida en la enfermería, con los ojos rojos e irritados.

Se dirigió hasta donde estaba Poppy, e hizo una seña a Narcisa y Molly para que les acompañasen. Draco siguió a su madre, decidido, y Ron a la suya. Hermione se quedó atrás, dudosa, pero cuando todos los hermanos Weasley se agregaron, ella acabó colocándose al lado de su novio.

—Chicos… —les rogó alterada la directora en funciones, no queriendo que los chicos escuchasen lo que debía contar.

—Puede hablar delante de ellos, —le indicó Narcisa, dirigiéndose luego especialmente a los chicos—: Sabrán comportarse.

—Yo… no sé qué hacer, —comentó, por una vez pareciendo azorada—, estaba esperando noticias en el despacho del director, cuando de pronto los retratos me notificaron que yo era la directora en funciones, porque Albus… ¡oh! No sé qué le podrá haber pasado. Phineas dice…

— ¿El director Black? —preguntó Narcisa, interesada. Si había un retrato que les diría la verdad, aún rompiendo la fidelidad a Dumbledore, ése era su antepasado.

—Sí, Phineas Nigellus, —contestó Minerva, incómoda. El Slytherin había sentenciado a Albus. Aunque si lo que decía era verdad, ella misma se ocuparía de difundir la verdad—. Dice que la última vez que vio al director estaba saliendo por la chimenea. La dirección que nombró era el Ministerio. Hace una hora aproximadamente. E iba con… con Harry Potter.

La sala se llenó de gritos y preguntas. Poppy no pudo quejarse, porque su única paciente se había levantado y gritaba como la que más. Ella misma estaba afectada por la muerte del director y la desaparición de Harry, así que por una vez participó en el caos que se originó en la enfermería.

Draco, en cambio, no había dicho ni una palabra. Su madre le sujetaba, temerosa por la súbita palidez de su piel. Lo había sabido. Lo supo al verle desaparecer. No tendría que haberse separado de él.

Tras unos minutos de enloquecedora actividad vía Flu, buscando información en diferentes fuentes, al final se enteraron de primera mano, cuando Rolanda Hooch entró eufórica buscando a Poppy para que le curara una herida que se había hecho en la mano. Se sorprendió de verlos a todos en la enfermería.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Por qué no lo estáis celebrando?

— ¿El qué? —preguntaron al unísono muchos de ellos.

— ¡Voldemort ha caído! Lo están celebrando en Hogsmeade, en Diagon, ¡en todo Londres! Ha sido Harry, de nuevo. ¡Todos pronuncian su nombre, como en aquella noche de Halloween!

Su alegría les contagió a todos. Gritaron, bailaron, lloraron. Draco no hizo nada de eso, porque no tenía oxígeno suficiente. Respiró como si hubiera contenido el aliento durante toda aquella hora. Su madre le abrazó aún nerviosa, la profesora de vuelo no había sabido decirle nada de su marido. De hecho sabía bien poco, únicamente lo que la gente había gritado al romper el cerco del Ministerio.

De pronto la chimenea prendió y dos personas salieron por ella, a la vez.

— ¡Severus! —gritó Poppy, al ver el rostro demacrado del profesor.

— _Cruciatus,_ Poppy, —dijo mostrándole el cuerpo que llevaba entre sus brazos—. Prolongada. Demasiado prolongada.

La algarabía cesó de pronto en el cuarto, mientras la atareada enfermera hacía su trabajo sobre el cuerpo que habían colocado en la cama. Aunque hubiese acabado la pesadilla, era obvio que había habido secuelas, como tenían presente los que temían por sus familiares aún desaparecidos.

Todo el mundo quería preguntarle a Snape, pero ni siquiera su vieja amiga Narcisa se atrevió. No se separaba del cabezal de Remus, ni siquiera para dejar trabajar a Poppy. Miraba intensamente a su pareja, y murmuraba entre dientes—: Por mi culpa. Por mi culpa. Tendría que haber sido yo. Por mi culpa…

La chimenea prendió de nuevo, esta vez dando paso a Lucius Malfoy. Llevaba en brazos a Sirius Black, lo que le impidió abrazar a su familia que había corrido hacia él. La enfermera le indicó la cama siguiente a la de su prima, dos más allá de la que ocupaba Remus.

—No tiene nada grave, —contestó cuando Poppy le interrogó por sus heridas—. Tuve que lanzarle un _desmaius._ Estaba… incontrolable.

— ¿Dónde está Harry, papá? —preguntó Draco, alarmado. ¿Por qué no venía ya su novio? ¿Estaría celebrándolo en el Ministerio? ¿Y abandonar a su padrino herido? No, _su_ Harry no haría semejante sinrazón.

—Draco, —le dijo su padre sujetándole los hombros—, vas a tener que ser fuerte, hijo.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Hasta Poppy dejó su ir y venir, quieta en el sitio esperando la mala noticia. Lo que todos se preguntaban. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Harry?

Los próximos que aparecieron por la chimenea fueron los Weasley, que habían luchado junto a su padre. Bill, Charlie, Percy… y el propio Arthur, llevando un cuerpo entre sus brazos.

El cuerpo de Harry.

Todos venían heridos y sucios, con sendos regueros oscuros bajando por su rostro, cayendo desde sus ojos.

Arthur colocó a Harry en la cama libre que quedaba entre Remus y Sirius, y luego abrazó a su mujer que lloraba desconsolada. Poppy se acercó a la cama, y después de escanearle con su varita, subió las sábanas sobre su cabeza, intentando guardar su intimidad ante toda esa gente. Es lo único que podía hacer ya por el chico, de cuerpo presente.

— ¿Qué demonios hace? ¿No ve que está bien? —grito Draco, destapando la cabeza de su novio—. Tiene cortes y golpes, pero se pondrá bien. ¿Lo ve? La mano también está herida. Pero eso se cura, ¿no? ¡Haga algo, joder!

Su padre intentó apartarle del cuerpo, pero no le fue posible. Su hijo estaba tan histérico como lo había estado Black.

—Draco, no me obligues a lanzarte un _desmaius_ también. Tienes que aceptarlo. Yo lo vi, lo vi todo. El _Avada_ le golpeó en el pecho. Cayó fulminado.

— ¡No! ¡No! No me lo creo… —pero en el fondo sabía que era verdad. Porque su Harry no despertaba, y él le estaba llamando—… ¡Harry! ¡Harry por favor!

En ese momento despertó Sirius. Primero se sintió descolocado, pero en seguida se situó. Echó una mirada a su alrededor, y localizó a quien llamaba a gritos a su ahijado. Entonces le vio.

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! —se unió a los gritos de Draco—. ¡Está vivo! ¡Dejadme!

Apartó a los que intentaban sujetarle y se lanzó hacia la cama de Harry. Evitando que dañara a su hijo en su locura, Lucius le retuvo con un hechizo.

—No me obligues a noquearte de nuevo, primo. Tú lo viste, igual que lo vi yo. Todo ha acabado.

— ¡No! ¡Tú no entiendes! Si no hay cadáver, no está muerto. ¡Harry tampoco! —siguió gritando Sirius, sin ningún sentido.

Draco, que se había rendido a lo inevitable y lloraba aferrado a la sangrienta túnica de su novio, levantó la cabeza, queriendo creer en la loca esperanza de su primo segundo.

— ¿Cómo que no hay cadáver? ¿No lo estás viendo? —le preguntó Snape, creyendo que había perdido la razón, igual que temía por la razón de su novio, torturado intensamente con la _cruciatus._

— ¡Harry no! ¡Voldemort! No hay cadáver, no hay cuerpo. ¡Como la otra vez!

Lucius entendió entonces lo que en el Ministerio había tomado por locura transitoria durante un ataque de nervios. Draco notó la duda en su rostro y supo que no todo estaba perdido. En el pecho, había dicho antes su padre, la maldición le golpeó en el pecho…

Draco empezó a desnudar a su novio, ante las atónitas miradas de los que le creían tan perturbado como Sirius. Pero el animago le sonreía, sabiendo que al fin alguien le había creído. Harry no podía estar muerto, su niño no podía haberle abandonado.

— ¡La tiene! —gritó Draco, al descubrir el pecho de su novio—. ¡La cicatriz en forma de rayo! ¡Tiene una nueva! ¡Exactamente sobre el corazón!

La habitación se llenó de murmullos e increíble esperanza. Volver de la muerte era una locura, pero ese era Harry Potter, que había vencido dos veces al Señor Tenebroso.

—Pero no respira, su corazón no late, —comentó Poppy, empezando a dudar también.

— ¿Fue así la primera vez? —le preguntó Narcisa, con lágrimas en los ojos. Quería a Harry como a un hijo, y ver a Draco con el corazón destrozado le había desgarrado por dentro, después del alivio que había sentido al ver a su marido con vida.

—Yo no lo examiné, —se disculpó la enfermera.

Todos se miraron, pero nadie supo contestar a la pregunta.

—Yo lo vi más tarde, pero estaba dormido, —confesó McGonagall—. Hagrid lo llevó desde Godric Hollow.

—Yo lo vi allí, poco después de que sucediera todo. Le dejé mi moto a Hagrid, —les explicó Sirius, más calmado ahora que empezaban a creerle—. Ya estaba dormido, lo que me extrañó, después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero como no entendía de bebés…

Molly se acercó a la cama, de la que se había apartado incapaz de observar el cadáver de Harry. Se le había ocurrido una tontería, pero pensando que daño no haría, se decidió a intentarlo. La experiencia le decía que a veces la solución más sencilla era la más adecuada.

— _Enervate_ , —lanzó, sorprendiéndoles a todos.

Harry abrió los ojos, hinchando el pecho violentamente, sobresaltando a su novio, que se había apoyado sobre él intentando descubrir actividad en su interior.

La habitación se llenó de sollozos. Eran lágrimas alegres, pero después de la tensión y la congoja que habían padecido, pocos pudieron contenerlas.

— ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! —le gritó Draco, tan aliviado que aún no se podía creer que ese latido que sentía bajo su mano fuese real.

Aún confuso, Harry le miró desconcertado, provocando que las lágrimas de todos se volvieran risa.

Después de una larga cola de abrazos y besos, Sirius se acercó a su ahijado para mimarle también. No había tenido ninguna prisa, como no había tenido ninguna duda de que estaba vivo, desde que había visto desaparecer a Voldemort. Sentado en la cama, a un lado de la inseparable parejita, les explicó a todos lo que había sucedido aquella noche. En medio de las explicaciones, se oyó una débil voz que despertaba.

— ¿Severus? —preguntó Remus, agónico.

Éste se limpió las lágrimas sin ningún pudor. Esa noche le había roto por dentro, ya no tenía nada que salvaguardar. Había caído ante su antiguo señor, había presenciado cómo su pareja se dejaba atrapar por intentar salvarle, y más aún, había tenido que soportar presenciar cómo recibía el castigo en su lugar, el que Voldemort le tenía guardado por traicionarle.

Mirando de nuevo esos maravillosos ojos color miel, supo que lo que había estado temiendo todos esos amargos minutos no había ocurrido. Remus, _su_ Remus, seguía estando detrás de ellos. No había perdido la cordura por culpa de aquel bastardo y su venganza.

Y Harry había sobrevivido.

Como había prometido al aire en esos momentos de dolor e incertidumbre, a partir de ese día no iba a perderse ninguna dádiva de la vida por culpa de su severo carácter. Y empezó por besar a su NOVIO delante de toda aquella gente. Y al que no le gustara, que no mirase.

— ¿Tan mal estoy? —preguntó Remus, provocando que todos rieran nerviosos, saliendo del estupor que les había provocado el nuevo talante del profesor de pociones—. ¿Harry? —preguntó, al verlo también en la cama.

—Nuestro sobrino la ha vuelto a montar, —comentó Severus, llamándole así por primera vez fuera de la intimidad de su alcoba. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se sentó en la misma cama que su novio y le rodeó con sus brazos, tal y como estaba haciendo su ahijado con Potter—, parece que se ha cargado al bastardo de nuevo.

— ¡Severus! —le reprendió Minerva, sin que el tono le saliese suficiente riguroso como para ser tomada en serio.

— ¿Qué? Es verdad. Es el chico que vivió, otra vez. Y tiene una nueva cicatriz.

— ¿Otra cicatriz? —preguntó Harry más desconcertado todavía—. ¡Oh, no!

—Tranquilo, —le calmó Draco—. Ésta solo la voy a poder mirar yo.

Y besó brevemente la nueva marca en el pecho, antes de cerrar pulcramente su camisa y rodearle con sus brazos posesivamente.

Rieron todos, incluidos Lucius y Ron.

La guerra había finalizado.

Llegaba el tiempo de la paz… y del amor.

 

_FIN_


End file.
